Assistant
by mocasoul
Summary: Camille and Logan's relationship straddles the line of friends and lovers, but it gets tested when Camille develops and odd and secret relationship with her boss after auditioning for a dark role. Loosely inspired by the film, "Secretary". DON'T OWN!
1. Chapter 1

"What are we watching tonight?" Logan asked as he sat down on the couch with a bowl of pop corn and a beer. Originally, it was going to be just the guys, but Kendall insisted on having Jo there. They no longer shared an apartment at the Palm Woods and thought it would be better to get separate places, but they still saw each other often because they were still a part of BTR. They mostly met at Jo and Camille's apartment because they were the most centrally located apartment between the friends. Of course the girls didn't mind it much. Just as long the guys didn't be too messy and demanding in the guy bonding time.

"Um…_300_." Kendall said and the guys were happy about that. Of course, Jo wasn't.

"You've guys seen that like ten times. Couldn't you just watch something cool and foreign? Or something funny and not violent."

"Like what? Twilight?" Carlos joked and Jo threw a pillow at him and the guys laughed at what great aim Jo had. They thought Carlos would learn to not mock Jo after the last time he was injured by her. It was all in good fun, though.

"You wish it was Twilight…" Jo said before she stared at her phone. "Ugh, I wish Camille's boss wasn't such a jerk. She does so much for him, and he's still a jerk."

"Wait, Camille's working?" Kendall asked before turning to Logan and he nodded. "It's like 7pm. What the hell could he want at this hour?"

"I don't know…" Logan said with a sigh. He knew encouraging Camille to take a job as an assistant wasn't a bad idea, but he regretted that she chose the slimiest, meanest agent in L.A, Devin Chase. He was notorious for being a bit of a sexist pig, but a lot of people overlooked that because he represented so many talented actors. Talented and famous actors.

"Ugh, that guy is such an asshole." Jo said as she picked up her glass of wine. "All he does is bitch at her and boss her around like she's some sort of mule. I always ask her why she stays, and she keeps telling me that she needs the money. She won't tell her dad that she's a bit broke. I try to help her out as much as I can, but I'm only one person. But, I'm just going to stop there because from the looks on your faces, I can tell I'm being a downer.

"Yeah, a real downer…" James said and Jo playfully glared at him. "Let's start the movie."

"Okay, okay…keep your shirt on. Please keep your shirt on…" Kendall said knowing his vain friend just loved to show off his abs.

"Oh, I got a text from Camille…" Jo said as she stared at her phone. "She's on her way." she said and Logan smiled. He didn't know why, because they were just friends. Of course, they've tried over and over to be together, but they always ended up being on and off again.

Meanwhile back at the Chase office, Camille was working over-time tonight because the other assistant quit leaving her to be the only one. She had to take on twice the work and it often resulted in her working longer. She knew this abuse had to be worth something. She just wasn't sure what that something was, yet.

"Hey, you." Devin addressed her and she looked up. He was in his late 30s or early 40s with raven hair peppered with gray strands, piercing blue eyes, angular, manly features. He was in pretty good shape for a man his age fitting nicely into his expensive suits. She never acknowledged that he was sexy, at least openly anyway. Just then, she realized why she stuck around. There were other important reasons, but she couldn't help having a tiny crush on him. She had been working for him for half a year, he hadn't even bothered to learn her name, and she still worked for him. "Forward that email Georges Hawk sent me about his party to everyone in my address book."

"Well, Mr. Chase, I was going to leave. See, I've made plans and…I am working off the clock, now." she began and he let out and annoyed sighed.

"Of course, you would leave. I mean, the only other assistant suddenly quit and you're shouldering all the work, right?" he asked and Camille nodded hoping he would understand. "I mean, it's not like I've done the exact same damn thing while going to college and working another full-time job or anything. I mean, what other job do you have besides this one…?" he said in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"I…I…well…" Camille said knowing that she would sound like a complete idiot. She knew he was going to make her feel guilty for leaving, especially since this was the only job she had. Her acting career had stalled and her agent quit after being frustrated that she wasn't getting roles. She was hoping being Devin Chase's assistant was the foot in the door she needed to land another agent, but that proved to be fruitless. "This is my only job, but…"

"Ugh, you know what…fine, take off. I have to leave anyway. I have to meet someone for drinks, and god knows I need one right now." he said as he grabbed his blazer. "Oh, trash that damn script I got for my clients a few weeks ago. They're all doing other projects at that time."

"Okay, Mr. Chase." Camille said as she watched him step onto the elevator and leave. She sighed and she grabbed her phone and sent a text to Jo saying that she'll be there for the movie night. After she forwarded the email, she looked at the script and was about to trash it when she stared at the script. She knew people always said when opportunity knocks, you answer. This movie could be the thing that launches her acting career.

When Camille arrived, she was greeted with sympathetic looks on everyone's faces. She knew they must have been discussing how hard she worked, but she wanted them to know this was worth it. She had the script he told her to trash because all his clients couldn't do it. Yes, it was a little dishonest to take the script and use it for herself, but she had to.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late. I've been working harder since the other assistant quit." Camille said as she grabbed a beer bottle and sat on the couch next to Logan. They had already stared the movie, but she didn't mind. She had seen it a bunch of times with Logan, anyway.

"Hey, Camille…" Jo said to her. "Let's go in the kitchen and talk. I have a feeling if we talk the guys are going to get mad that we're ruining their guy's night."

"You already did…" Carlos said with a laugh and Kendall threw a pillow at him for getting him in trouble with his girlfriend. Jo just laughed it off as she and Camille went into the kitchen.

"I think you should stop working for that jerk." Jo began. "I'm serious. He's such an ungrateful bastard. You work your ass off and he doesn't even acknowledge the hard work you do. Hell, the guy doesn't even know your name."

"Well, hopefully, that won't be an issue for long." Camille said as she grabbed her messenger bag and pulled out the script. "I might have done something a little sneaky…" she said as she held up the script. "See, he told me to trash this script because none of his clients can do it, but…I'm going to audition for this part."

"Are you fucking serious? Wow, that is sneaky and deceitful and great! That'll show him not to appreciate how hard you work for his ass." Jo said as she hugged her. "So, what's the movie about? Have you read the script?"

"Yeah…it's pretty different than any other stuff I've auditioned for. It's about this hooker with a dark past of being molested and raped by a foster dad and she's in this twisted affair with her college professor, who's also messed up. He's an alcoholic with a gambling problem. It's dark, but this is may not be my one and only shot, but it's a big one if I can land this part."

"You auditioned for that part?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was going to get another beer, but stopped when he heard Camille talking about the dark role. He was surprised to hear this because she never mentioned anything about an audition.

"Not yet. I stole a script Devin told me to trash and I'm going to audition for the part. If he doesn't see me as a potential client, then I'll make him see."

"You'll land the part." James said and Camille, Jo, and Logan were surprised that the guys had paused the movie to listen to their conversation.

"Thanks. You know, maybe somebody can help me with the scene I have to learn for the audition." Camille said and Logan was the first to volunteer. "Great! Ooh, we could do that right now. It's not going to be for a couple of weeks from now, but I want to make sure I got this scene down and really get into the character's head. Let's go to my room." she said and she could hear Carlos snicker, but she ignored him as she and Logan went into her bed room.

"You know…I would chastise you for being sneaky and stealing the script, but…I'm with Jo on this one. You need to stick it to that bossy son of a bitch." he said and Camille laughed. "Okay, what scene are we going over?" Logan asked as he sat on the bed next to her and glanced at the script. "A hotel scene…okay…"

"Yeah…" Camille said with a shy smile. "Okay, you're character is Carter, the drunken professor/gambler. I'm auditioning for Elizabeth or Eve as she'd known on the street, and in this scene, she's trying to get Carter to be a little rough with her and he refuses. Are you ready?"

"I guess…" Logan said as he scooted closer to her and look at the line he had to read. "_Elizabeth, I'm not beating the shit out of you because you get off on it and most of the guys you fuck, hit you._" Logan read the line and tried not to wince. He couldn't imagine hurting Camille.

"_Oh, so you're willing to drag your drunk ass to this hotel room to fuck your student, but you don't want to hit me? Come on, Carter…We both know you want to…_" Camille read it and she couldn't imagine what she had to do to get into character. She had just said a few lines, and she was struggling with it, already. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought. But she knew, this had to be the role she had to go for since none of his clients are available to do it. "Logan, keep reading."

"Oh, right." Logan said as he cleared his throat and looked at the script. "_I may be some twisted fucked up mess, but I'm not that low…_"

"_You're pretty low to me, professor. Drunk off your ass and you nearly get your ass kicked by some bookie. What? You come here for a fuck and go back to your delusional life of a good-standing citizen and professor. Cut the shit, Carter…_" Camille said and she waited for Logan to continue. "Logan?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"Well, it says Carter has to…slap Elizabeth and force her onto the bed…" Logan said as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I would really feel weird doing that…" he said with a nervous chuckle hoping Camille wouldn't ask him to do that.

"I know you're normally a gentleman, but as you're reading this you wouldn't be Logan and I wouldn't be Camille." she said as she tried to convince herself that she could relate to the character, but she knew she really couldn't. "I don't know…I guess I know what you mean. I can't get into this character. I'm nothing like her, and…"

"Well, you said you wanted time to work on this character, right?" Logan asked and Camille nodded. "Maybe you could just work on it some more. I believe in you. Even if I don't really like the material or the theme of this movie, I believe you're capable of being any character."

"Thanks, Logan." Camille said as she hugged him. She loved that Logan was sweet and honest and supported her even if he didn't like the character she was auditioning for.


	2. Chapter 2

Camille was trying to hide the script from Devin so he wouldn't know she was going to audition for the role. It would have been easier to do her job and practice the scene if he wasn't there, but he had to meet with a few of his clients and stayed in the office.

"Make 30 copies of this…" he said as he threw a thick packet of papers on her desk before walking away. She, desperately, wished he was nicer. She wished he knew her name. It was kind of hard working for a man that didn't even call you by your name.

"Yes, sir…" Camille said in a flat tone as she hid the script under a stack of papers on her desk. She grabbed the packet of papers and went to the copier. She wasn't in the mood for him today. She had barely slept trying to figure out how to get into the character. It was such a dark character with a dark childhood, and she had pretty much a normal, happy childhood. But, she knew she needed to try for this part. She was giving herself another 6 months of being in L.A. before she was deciding to go back to Connecticut. She didn't tell Jo or Logan about this. She wanted to believe moving to L.A. wasn't a waste of time. Her dad had stopped supporting her, financially, since he lost his job in L.A. and had to move back to Connecticut to work.

"Hey you, in my office…" Devin said from his office and Camille knew he was summoning her. She walked to the doorway of his office and she stared at him trying to hide the annoyed look on her face. Most people would say she was insane for staying with a terrible boss. "Can you explain to me how is it that I didn't find out that Megan cancelled her appointment until just a few minutes ago when I called her?" he asked and Camille knew she was going to get fired. It completely slipped her mind and she knew that didn't look good.

"Well…I…" she stammered and Devin sighed as he began rubbing his temples.

"Why are you an assistant, Carmen?" he asked and Camille knew that was the last straw. He had berated her and mistreated her long enough. At least, if he was going to demean her, he could get her fucking name right.

"It's Camille…" she said and he stared at her with uncaring confusion. He was confused, but he didn't bother to ask what she was talking about. "My name is Camille."

"Whatever. I hired you because I you were the most enthusiastic person I interviewed to be my assistant. You clearly don't know how hard it is to run this office because you've never had to be in this position, but I thought you would, at least, have the competency…" he trailed off as Camille stared at him. She was about to cry, but she was determined to not cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chase. I…" she began, but stopped when he began rubbing his temples again. He let out an exasperated sigh as he stared at her.

"Isn't it time for your lunch break?" he asked and she nodded. "Maybe you'll be more useful once you've had some sort of sustenance in you…" he trailed off as she nodded and was about to turn to leave. "Camille…leave the copies on your desk. I'll get them from there." he said and she held back a comment before walked back to the copier. She retrieved all 30 stapled copies and threw them on top of her desk before grabbing her purse and taking the elevator down. She was so frustrated, she knew she just had to get out of that office before she exploded. She reached for her phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hey, Camille." he said sounding somewhat surprised. She rarely called him mid-day. "What's up?" he asked and she began to cry.

"I need to have lunch with you. Devin was horrible today. Are you up for some sushi?"

"Of course. I'll meet you." Logan said before he hung up and Camille cheered up a bit.

Logan entered the sushi restaurant and saw Camille. She looked as if she had been crying a little, but she smiled brightly as she saw him enter. He was more than willing to be there for Camille as a friend, but he wanted more. He was kind of sick of the on and off relationship and wanted something long-term with her. He knew they were both afraid to just date exclusively. Though he would admit that he loved her, without hesitation.

"What happened today?" he asked as he walked to her table and sat down. She let out a frustrated sigh and he gave her a sympathetic look before the waitress came over with the menus. They ordered and the waitress walked away.

"He sort of yelled at me for forgetting to tell him Megan Fox cancelled her appointment with him. I swear, it slipped my mind. I don't even know how I forgot."

"Well, you're human. I hope he realizes that. I would quit if I were you. He's nothing more than a tyrant and you don't deserve that."

"I know, but he's a very good agent. If I could land this part, I know he would represent me. It's seems silly to stick around with such a mean boss, but a lot of people have bad bosses."

"He's not just a bad boss, Camille. He's…soulless. I mean, the man makes you work long hours and, yes, you do get paid extra for working over-time, but he's so…"

"I know, but I need as much money as possible to cover my half of the rent with Jo and to save up. Jo and Kendall are very serious and…I think they might move in together. Where does that leave me? In an apartment I can't afford."

"Well…maybe you and I can move in together…" Logan said and they were both shocked at what he had said. "I mean…well…"

"You want to move in together?" Camille asked and Logan sighed before he nodded. He couldn't hide his feelings any longer.

"Well, yeah. I mean…" Logan began before their sushi arrived. "I'm thinking of moving out of my apartment and you do live in a great neighborhood."

"Yeah…" Camille said as she began eating her sushi. "So, I'm still stuck on how I can get into this Elizabeth character…" she said not noticing Logan flinch a little. He was not comfortable with her auditioning for that role, but he knew she would be heartbroken if he didn't support her. "I just don't know how to get inside her head."

"Well, it's hard to get into a dark space when you're such a nice and considerate person." Logan said and Camille smiled at his compliment. Logan was hoping she wouldn't go for the role, because he knew what a method actress she could be. He didn't want to think of Camille talking to prostitutes to get a feel of how they think.

"Thanks. But, I need to be gritty and mean. I mean, I don't really know how to be her. I'm starting to think this whole thing was a stupid idea…"

"It's not a stupid idea. Maybe, there's another role that his actresses are too busy to play that will come your way and it'll be easier for you."

"I doubt it. I know I can do this. One thing I learned from an acting coach is that I should never let a role conquer me. I mean, acting is about being able to convince your audience that you are your character and you can do it convincingly. Even if that means, the character is completely different than your actual personality."

"I know, but…it's going to be pretty hard for me to imagine you as a prostitute who's been abused and molested since she was young. You're such a…positive person. You're patient person for putting up with Devin's crap." Logan said knowing he admired that quality in Camille that she was patient, but he wished she knew her breaking point.

"Well, I did sort of lose my patience today. I had enough of him not calling me by my name, and when he did, he called me by the wrong name. He called me Carmen. I told him my name, and he actually called my by my name. He still ripped into me, but at least he said my name."

"Small victories…" Logan said with a sympathetic sigh. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she let out a frustrated sigh. "What is it, now?"

"It's going to be another day of working after-hours…" Camille said with a sigh. "I'm getting paid extra, I'm getting paid extra. I just have to remember that." she said before her phone buzzed again. "Great…he sent me out on some sort of assignment while's picking up a quick golf game with Hawk. You want to come with me?"

"Sure…I can't stay with you too late. We have rehearsal tonight." Logan said with a sigh.

"Oh, how's the new album coming along. I swear, I've been meaning to ask you about it, but I'm so tired from working, it slips my mind every time."

"It's great. You would love our new party anthem. You know…we could have you in the video again." Logan said hoping that would convince her to drop this role she's trying to land.

"No…I couldn't. I've already been in your music video before. Besides, I don't think I would have the time to do this with work and all…"

"Well, what are you going to do about work during the audition? You're still not going to tell Devin about it, are you?"

"I don't know…maybe. I don't know if he even knows I'm an actress. I just…I don't know…I want to prove to him and myself that I can do this. I don't want to be stuck being his assistant. I came to L.A. to be an actress and that's what I'll be."

"Well, you're already a great actress to me…" he said as he reached across the table and covered her hand with his.

"Thanks, Logan. I'm happy to have someone like you." Camille said as she did not want to just call him her friend or her boyfriend. She didn't know what they were right now, but they were in a content enough place to not worry about the labels just yet.

"I'm happy to have someone like you, too, Camille." Logan said feeling a sort of disappointment and relief. He didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing they didn't label their relationship, yet. Maybe they were working out their feelings in a somewhat healthy manner. At least they were friends instead of enemies.

After they ate lunch, Logan joined her in her assistant duties of getting his dry-cleaning and making sure there will be a carpet cleaning service available to steam the carpets in the office in the morning. Logan was trying to understand why she had to do the shit work for that man. He knew a lot of people put up with difficult bosses, but this was insane to him. No wonder the other assistant quit. She couldn't take being bullied by Devin anymore. Once she was done with her errands they were right in front of the office building which looked slightly intimidating under the night sky. She knew Devin was there and she sighed knowing that her pick-me-up was about to leave her.

"Well, I should get going. Good luck handling the tyrant, Camille." Logan said as he hugged her. "If you need me tomorrow, just call."

"I'll most likely call you." Camille said with a laugh as she pulled away and waved goodbye as she went in. She showed the security guard her I.D. which was slightly unnecessary because he had seen her a million times, but they both knew he was just doing his job. They made light conversation about after-hours before she went to the elevator and pressed Devin's floor. When the doors opened, she halted when she saw him sitting at the desk with the script.

"Camille, I told you to trash this script. Explain to me why it's sitting on your desk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well…I…" Camille stammered as she knew it was now or never. She was going to have to tell Devin that she had taken the script to audition for the part.

"Spit it out already…" he said with annoyed tone and Camille lifted her chin and stared him in his blue eyes as she walked closer to her desk. She felt an unexplained sense of confidence she knew was going to falter if she didn't speak, now.

"I was going to audition for the role of Elizabeth. I know, I'm your assistant, but I'm an actress and…well, this was the opportunity of a lifetime. None of your clients were available for this role and I…" she trailed off before he held up her hand to silence her.

"So, you stole the script to audition for a role. What? Were you going to just walk in that audition and say that I was your agent? Were you going to lie and have my reputation on the line?" he asked as he stood up from the desk and Camille felt her heart beat fast knowing she was going to be fired. She hoped he wouldn't fire his only assistant after one had just quit.

"No, I…" Camille said as he walked away from her while she was talking and she sat at her desk. She stared at the script hating that she even thought about the whole thing. She wished she had trashed it like he had told her to do.

"Camille…" he called for her and she, slowly, stood up and tried not to cry. She was embarrassed and humiliated and she knew it was just be the icing on the cake if he fired her. "Close the door…" he said and she did as she was told and sat in the funky modern chair in front of his desk. She didn't know why the monochromatic slate gray of his office looked so menacing this night…more so than any other night she had worked with him.

"Mr. Chase…" Camille began as she considered begging for her job. She knew it would be unprofessional, but she really needed her job.

"You think I didn't know you were an actress? Hell, everyone in this fucking town is a fucking actor. Some of my clients started out as my assistants. But, you…I would never take you on as a client." he said as he stared at her and she felt as if he had reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. "Considering you're not that great of an assistant…I don't know. How do I even know you can play this part?"

"I'm a method actress…" she said before Devin chuckled.

"I've heard that shit before. What have you done to be a method actress? Huh? Did you go to some street corner and talk to some diseased hooker for an anecdote?"

"No, but I…Okay, I'm having a little trouble getting into this character, but maybe you could help…" she said before Devin interrupted her with a chuckle.

"Do I look like a fucking acting coach to you? Hell, it doesn't even take an acting coach to say you can't play this role. You don't know shit about being dark and going through the shit she went through. And you want me to help you with this role when you can barely manage doing office work for me?" he said and Camille was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. Every word he said was cutting her like a thousand knives. "I'd be a fool to send you to an audition and take you on as a client knowing you're not prepared…"

"I'm prepared." Camille said as she swallowed her urge to cry and began to gain confidence "Just let me prove it to you." she said as she saw an amused smirk develop on his face.

"Fine…I'll humor you and play acting coach" he said as he rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair before he stood up and walked around his desk. "Let's do a read-through." he said as he leaned against his desk and she nodded as she stood up, went to her desk, and got the script.

"Okay…I'll read from the audition scene." Camille said as she gave him the script because she had memorized the lines in the scene. "The hotel scene."

"_Elizabeth, I'm not beating the shit out of you because you get off on it and most of the guys you fuck, hit you._" Devin said and with a straight face that chilled her. This was such a dark character and Devin was more convincing than Logan when he was reading the lines.

"_Oh, so you're willing to drag your drunk ass to this hotel room to fuck your student, but you __don't want to hit me? Come on, Carter…We both know you want to…_" Camille said and Devin rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?" Camille said as she broke character.

"It's sounds like you're reading. See, I knew you couldn't play this role. You just don't know how to project that darkness. You don't know what it's like to cross the line of what's acceptable and what's not and be so fucked up and delusional you can't tell when someone's hurting you is a bad thing or not. Elizabeth is so fucked up, she thinks she likes being roughed up by some guy because she's in a downward spiral and the only thing Carter is to her, is a buddy going down that same fucking spiral. Plus, you don't have the sex appeal. Hell, have you even had sex? I bet you don't even fuck…you make love. You romanticize everything, I bet." Devin said and Camille grew so angry, she knew she had to prove him wrong.

"_Oh, so you're willing to drag your drunk ass to this hotel room to fuck your student, but you don't want to hit me? Come on, Carter…We both know you want to…_" Camille repeated the line as she walked closer to him and he watched her with an amused interest in his expression. She licked her lips, seductively and pressed herself against him. She was determined to show Devin that she could be Elizabeth and do it well.

"_I may be some twisted fucked up mess, but I'm not that low…_" Devin said as he leaned until his lips were just inches away from hers. Camille felt her heart beat faster as he moved closer to her. She knew they were acting, but she knew she should have known better than to rehearse an erotic scene knowing she had a crush on her attractive, yet tyrannical boss.

"_You're pretty low to me, professor. Drunk off your ass and you nearly get your ass kicked by some bookie. What? You come here for a fuck and go back to your delusional life of a good-standing citizen and professor. Cut the shit, Carter…_" Camille said before Devin grabbed her by her shoulders and she froze as he stared at her. He pulled her to the desk and pushed her on top of it and pinned her wrists down. Camille was frightened that he was going to rape her until he spoke.

"_Is this what you fucking want, Elizabeth?_" he asked and Camille was relieved to know he was reading further in the scene. She was disappointed she didn't get to read this far with Logan when he helped her. "_Huh? You want me to fuck you hard and fast on this bed? You want me to smack your ass and call you a bitch? Choke you, slap you, punch you?_"

"_Yes, professor_…" Camille said as she stared into his eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster for a different reason. She was getting turned on by Devin pinning her against his desk. She didn't know if the line between acting and really wanting it, blurred.

"_Why? Do you find joy in turning men into monsters to satisfy some demented fantasy you have? What gets you off on being hurt?_"

"_What is it about gambling that gets you off, Carter? What is it about the whiskey, beer, and vodka you pour down your throat that eases the pain?_"

"_So, getting the shit beat out of you is 'easing the pain'?_" Devin said as he tightened his grip around her wrists. Camille couldn't hold in the moan that had escaped her throat and Devin paused a moment to see if it was real or was she acting. "_Why does this feel good?_" he asked as he tightened his grip on her wrists and she winced a little, but she couldn't help but love the pain.

"_I don't know…_" Camille said as she noticed silent tears were falling down her face. Her response was in the script…Elizabeth's response to Carter's question. But, Camille didn't anticipate her own answer mirroring the character's. She had never even thought about sex and violence before this role. She had heard of those S&M stories, but she never imagined she would be one of those people. In fact, the idea of loving pain with sex kind of disturbed her a little. Not in a judgmental way. She just couldn't understand it because she had never experienced it, and she knew she wouldn't ask for it on her own. She just needed a push to satisfy her curiosity. A look developed in Devin's eyes as he stared at her, and she knew he knew it was her own little admission. Suddenly, Devin pulled her up from the desk, turned her around, and bent her over the desk. He forced her arms in front of her and held them in place.

She couldn't speak or breathe or move. All she wanted was for Devin to do something. She gasped when he placed his free hand on the back of her thigh and moved it upwards until her skirt up bunched at her waist. She let out a soft mewl of pleasure as she felt his hand graze her ass over the cotton material of her panties. He caressed her ass again and reached at the top of her panties and tugged at them until they were ripped off her body.

Suddenly, a rough hand came crashing down on her ass and she gasped at the sting. She almost turned around to see his face, but was stopped when he smacked her ass again in the same spot he had struck the first time. That impact brought involuntary tears to her eyes. Another blow caused her to bite her bottom lip as she arched her back. It felt so good. The pain was sending her endorphins into over-drive and she wanted more. Two more blows caused a single tear to fall down her cheek as she shook and moaned. Another blow to the opposite ass cheek caused her to abandon being quiet and she moaned loudly. Three hard smacks to each ass cheek caused more tears to stream down her face and noticed she was even wetter. One final hard smack to both cheeks caused her legs to jelly as she had an orgasm. She began choking out sobs, and didn't know why.

Devin leaned forward and hovered over her stinging, warm ass. He pressed himself against her and heard him moan as he began grinding his clothed crotch against her bare ass. Camille could feel the pressure of his erection against her and moaned out as he began grinding against her harder and faster. His grip on her wrists in front of her began to get tighter and his head dropped to her shoulder as he pressed harder against her. She could hear his pants and moans and she stood there frozen with curiosity. Suddenly, his teeth sank into her bare shoulder as he came and she yelped out in pain, but didn't move as he collapsed on top of her. They stayed that way for a while until Devin had caught his breath and pulled away from her. Slowly, she rose up from the desk and was trying to turn around to face him, but her legs wouldn't budge.

"Camille…" he said in a raspy pant that caused her to jump a little. "You can go ahead and take off. I'll see you in the morning." he said as he walked around the desk and sat in his chair. Camille just dumbly nodded as she backed away and turned on her heels. She strode to her desk and gathered her things. She was so stunned, she didn't know what to think. "Camille…" he summoned her once again and she walked to his office and stood in the doorway. "The script…" he merely said she nodded before stepping towards his desk to retrieve the script before backing away and turning to leave. She walked towards the elevator and pressed for the lobby.

"Goodnight, Camille…" the security guard said and Camille brushed him off with a polite smile. She knew she would have to apologize in the morning for it, but after what just happened, she couldn't even focus. She sat in her car a while to allow her some time to calm down. She checked her phone and saw a text from Jo saying she had made dinner for them since the guys were rehearsing. Once Camille was calm enough, she drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan was eating lunch with Camille again to make sure she was okay. When he called her that night they met at the sushi restaurant for lunch, he knew something was strange. That had been a week ago, and she was still acting strange. He had asked Jo if she had noticed anything different about Camille and she had said she didn't. He let it go, until they were having lunch. Camille was very quiet and seemed to have something on her mind.

"Camille, are you okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Are you sure? You barely touched your salad…" he said and she stared at him with a smile.

"I'm fine…" Camille lied. She was not fine. It had been an entire week since that incident with Devin in his office. She was sure she was going to be fired the next day, but she wasn't. In fact, Devin had been acting a bit distant from her and coldly gave out orders. Well, he was like that before, but it just seemed as if he was deliberately avoiding talking to her as much as possible.

"Okay…" Logan said with a shrug. He would be patient and allow her to tell him herself. "So, have you thought more about us moving in together. I mean…if you were serious about it." Logan said knowing that she was very serious about landing this part.

"Actually, I haven't thought about it much. Not that I wouldn't want to move in with you. I'd love to live with you. It's just…it hasn't been on my mind, lately." Camille said as she saw Logan's disappointed look. "I've just had a lot a stuff on my mind and…I'm trying to tap into this character, Elizabeth." Camille said as Logan gave her an understanding look.

"You still haven't tackled that character?" Logan asked hoping she would just drop it, but she was determined to land this part. He didn't want to sound like he didn't support her, because he did. He just couldn't see her in this role. It was way different than her personality. He guessed that's what good actors do.

"Well…sort of. I'm trying to understand the complex layers to the Elizabeth character. I mean, I'm trying to go beyond the surface and look beyond the psychological damage her past has done to her. I'm trying to figure out how to be messed up."

"Camille…you're not messed up. Sure, you're a little eccentric, strange, comical, dramatic…" he trailed off as she saw Camille glare at him. "Sorry. Anyway, I don't see you as being messed up. You're sweet."

"I know, but…" Camille began, then stopped. If only Logan knew she wasn't as sweet as he thought. She didn't know she was going to be turned on by having her boss bend her over his desk and spank her. She stayed up the entire night trying to get the pleasure of the pain out of her head, but that feeling wouldn't leave her. It consumed her entire body and she couldn't help but masturbate thinking about Devin's hand when it came in contact with her ass. She even fantasized about Logan being the one to bend her over a desk and spank her until she cried out in pleasure and pain. Oh, how she wanted Logan to be that guy instead of the sweet guy he normally is.

"I support you. I hope you know that, Camille." Logan said and she nodded. Logan just wished she would chose another role more suited to her. Then, again, he began to think what right he had in telling her what role she should play. They weren't dating and were just friends. Though he wanted to be more, he was comfortable with how they were.

"I do and I appreciate your support. I know this is a strange choice of a role for me, but I have to take this chance. I don't know if I'm ever going to get this chance again." Camille said and Logan nodded. "So, how about after this audition, we'll discuss moving in together. I'll devote all my time to moving in with you."

"Okay, that could work." Logan said before he thought about something that needs to be addressed, the status of their relationship. "Okay, just so we're clear…we'll be doing this as friends?" he asked and Camille let out a sigh. "I mean, for now, anyway." Logan said hoping he didn't say anything to scare her.

"Yeah, let's do that." Camille said with a smile before they finished lunch. Camille was back at work feeling frustrated that Devin wouldn't talk to her. Her last straw was seeing a stack of papers on her desk with a post-it note attached to the top of the stack telling her to make copies. That was it. She was going to make this man talk to her if it was the last thing she did. She walked to Devin's office and stood in the doorframe before knocking on it.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stared down at papers on his desk and she knew he was trying to avoid staring at her. Suddenly, she walked in and closed the door behind her and stood there. After another moment of silence, she cleared her throat, loudly, causing him to look up. "Camille…" he said before she walked closer to his desk and stood in front of it. "If there is nothing you want, I would like you to leave my office and get back to work."

"Okay…" she said as she felt as if she was losing her mind. She knew she didn't dream what happened and she knew it wasn't in her imagination. Why was he avoiding her? "Actually, I wanted to talk about what happened…"

"I don't have time for this…" he said in annoyed tone. "If you want to slap a sexual harassment suit against me, go ahead. But, let me remind you that you started it by asking me to rehearse that scene with you. That was very unprofessional…"

"I wasn't going to sue you for sexual harassment. In fact, I wasn't even thinking about it at all, because…I wanted it to happen. It's just…you've been ignoring me and…"

"Camille, it was unprofessional and it should never happen again. End of discussion. Now, if there's nothing else, please leave my office." Devin said and Camille nodded as she walked left his office and closed the door behind her. She walked to her desk and sat down, and stared at the papers and sighed. She felt as if he had slapped her in the face, but she'd welcome that.

She just grabbed the stack of papers and walked over to the copier machine and made the copies. She couldn't get the feeling of Devin's hand coming down hard on her ass and the sting it left behind out of her head. She craved more and would have asked Logan for it, but they weren't even together. Just friends. Even if they were together, she couldn't ask him to do what Devin did. Just as he had trouble imagining her being like the character she was auditioning for, she had trouble staying focused on her fantasy that Logan could be this dark mysterious guy…like Devin.

Once the copies were made, she returned to her desk to place them in a folder. She sighed knowing she would have to return to Devin's office to place them on his desk. She knocked on the door and when he didn't respond, she opened it and his head jerked up before he rolled his eyes and dropped his head back to his work. She walked closer to his desk and, gently, laid the folder before him. She turned around and was walking out of his office when he cleared his throat loudly and she halted and stood in the spot where she stopped.

"Camille…why aren't these stapled?" he asked and she cursed herself for not reading that post-it note carefully. She turned on her heels and saw his annoyed glare. "I specifically asked you to staple these documents. Are you incapable of following simple instructions, Camille?"

"No, I…I'm sorry. I'll just take them and correct it…" she said as she walked towards his desk preparing to take the folder, but he stopped her. When he looked up at her, it was a look of disgust and…lust. She had to hold back the smile that was threatening to break through because then, he would know this was the thing she wanted.

She trembled with excitement as he rose from his desk and walked around to the front of it. He was standing directly in front of her and she could see his blue eyes stirring with a thought. She wondered how he would punish her this time. She began to wonder how excited her soon-to-be-character, Elizabeth, would feel. Would she be grateful for another chance at the pleasure and the pain Carter would deal out to her?

"On your knees." he commanded and she was so shocked. It took her a moment to register what he had just said. Her legs were frozen and she couldn't bend her legs. "Get. On. Your. Knees. Camille." he said pronouncing each word clear and crisp to make sure she heard him. She still couldn't move and when he put his hand on her shoulder, she instantly lowered herself to her knees before him. "Don't worry…I'm not going to force you to suck my cock. You probably never even done that, anyway…" he said and she wanted to glare at him and say that she had…with Logan. "You'll do anything to prove to me that you can get into that Elizabeth character."

"Yes…" Camille said wondering if he was stating something or asking her to do something. She waited patiently as he stared at her as if he was sizing her up. Just then, he reached his hand into her dark locks and pulled her head back with a jerk. She stared up at him with fear and lust in her eyes as she anticipated his next move.

"Do you really think you know what it's like to be Elizabeth? Just because you had a strange encounter with me doesn't make you anywhere closer to being that character. You're not convincing, Camille. No matter how dark you think you are…I know actresses that can pull it off better than you." he said as he leaned down until his lips were an inch from hers. "You'd do anything I'd ask because you're so hell-bent on proving that you can be a dark character. Maybe I should make you blow me…" he said with a smirk as he watched her glare at him.

"Fuck you…" she whispered as she tried to tear herself away from his grasp and he chuckled before he tugged hard on her hair and she fought the urge to scream out in pain.

"The way your eyes grew wide when I yanked your head back…indicates fear." he said before he licked his lips. "Are you afraid of me, Camille?" he asked and she hesitated. She wanted to say no, but she would be lying if she did. With another tug, he jerked her head back and she let out a small yelp. "To think you would trust me…I am the man you chose to…uh…control you."

"I trust you…" she said as she stared up at him and his smirk grew wider. She stared into his blue eyes and saw that a twisted thought was brewing within them.

"You shouldn't…" he said as he tugged on her hair again as he licked his lips. "But since you do…I want to see you touch yourself…" he said and her mouth dropped open. "You heard me, Camille. Do it…" he said as he tugged hard on her hair and she let out a small yelp.

"Okay…" she whispered as she moved her right hand to the hem of her skirt and underneath it. She licked her lips as she stared into his eyes. He was watching her with such an intense look in his eyes that she almost stopped, but part of her was turned on by the fact that his stare made her feel so small. She slipped her hand between her thighs and let out soft moan when she felt the soft sensation of her skin. She moved her hand higher and gasped as she felt her finger brush against her damp panties. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she slipped her hand past the band of her panties. Never taking her eyes off him, she began rubbing herself feeling her heart race faster.

"I want you to stop…" he said and it took her a while to register what he'd said. "You heard me." he said in a warning tone and her hand retreated from her panties. "Good girl." he said before he released her hair and walked behind his desk and sat down. Slowly, she stood up. "Camille, staple these." he said as he handed her the folder of documents and she blinked herself awake trying to ignore the unsatisfied ache between her thighs as she left his office wanting more.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Camille didn't know how long she could hide her strange relationship with her boss without anyone being suspicious. The truth is…she knew she wasn't hiding it very well. Often times, she would space out and seem out of it. It was especially hard to hide it when she would go apartment hunting with Logan for she found out that Jo and Kendall wanted to move into her current apartment. So, Camille thought it would be better for her and Logan to find an apartment in the same neighborhood. She began to wonder if she would continue this strange relationship with Devin if she moved in with Logan. It would definitely be harder to hide, then.

At the moment, life was imitating art to the extent of dangerous proportions. Devin was her Carter and she had become Elizabeth. Some days were easier to hide than others. Others were more difficult and obvious because it seemed strange to constantly wear jackets and long-sleeved shirt to cover up bruises and bite marks on her arms. Jo would often ask if she was okay and Camille would always brush it off. She didn't know what she should feel. Her boss was a sadist and she liked it. Shamefully, she couldn't be bold as Elizabeth had been in admitting her love of pleasure and pain. Devin had gotten really comfortable with the whole controlling thing really fast. So, it's no surprise that today Camille was on her hands and knees on his desk as she typed a letter by pecking at the keys with her nose.

"Was that a mistake, Camille?" Devin asked as he stood up from his chair and positioned himself behind her. He must have heard her using the backspace key.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir…" Camille said with a moan as Devin began caressing her thighs. He pushed her skirt up until it was bunched at her waist. He caressed the soft material of her lace panties and even traced one of the lace designs with his finger before tugging her panties down her thighs. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as he caressed her ass.

"You do remember what I said would happen if you made a typo, right?" he asked and Camille felt her body tremble at the thought of her punishment.

"Yes…" Camille said before Devin smacked her ass hard causing her to moan and wince at the sting his hand left behind. Devin leaned forward and hovered over her. Camille shiver as she felt his warm breath in her ear.

"I see two more typos…" Devin whispered and Camille sank her teeth deeper into her bottom lip. "I think you did those on purpose…"

"No, I didn't…" Camille said before he delivered two hard smacks to her ass. "Okay…I did it on purpose…" Camille said before he smacked her ass again. "Ah!"

"Are you trying to look incompetent, Calmille? Just so I can do this…" he trailed off before he smacked her ass again. "Pathetic…"

"I know…" Camille said as she felt tears in her eyes as he smacked her ass again. "I'll continue the letter if you want me to…"

"Fine…" Devin said as he sat down in his chair. Camille began typing the rest of the letter which was even harder to do without making a mistake as Devin caressed her ass and thighs. His hands would roam, teasingly, up and down her back. Finger brushing just a whisper at her pussy. It was enough to get her wet and begging to be spanked again. Suddenly, the phone rang and she shifted and pressed the intercom button on the phone that allowed her to answer the call without picking up the receiver.

"This is Devin Chase's office…" she said before Devin gave her a light and silent pat on her ass and she had to fight to keep her moan from escaping. "How may I help you?"

"Hey, Camille." Logan said and she began to panic. "Sorry for calling you at work I called your phone and you didn't answer and I sent you a text. Anyway, I'll be quick."

"Personal calls during work hours…" Devin whispered and Camille hoped he wasn't loud enough for Logan to hear him. "That deserves a severe punishment…"

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked and Camille didn't realize she let out a squeak until she heard Devin chuckle with twisted delight.

"Yeah…I'm just…I'm just a little distracted. I'm typing a letter. Um, did you want something?" Camille asked as she tried to hold on another moan.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch and maybe look at some more places. A friend of Gustavo's had mentioned about an apartment in the same area. I think we should check it out. I think the guy is willing to go down on the price a little, too."

"Sure. We could do that. When and where do you want to meet?" she asked as she winced when she felt Devin's fingernails grazing her ass.

"I don't know…I'm sorta in the mood for pizza. Oh, and we can meet whenever you're free for lunch. How does that sound?" Logan asked and Devin chuckled.

"You know what, Camille…you should go on your lunch break now…" Devin said in a sadistic tone and she wanted to hit him. How dare he tried to send her out to meet with Logan when she's too turned on and excited by being spanked.

"Um…I actually can meet you in a few minutes. I'm almost finished with the letter. So, I'll see you in about…thirty minutes…" she said as Devin delivered a smack to her ass and she winced.

"Come on, Camille…" Devin whispered. "You know you can meet him earlier than that. Say…ten minutes?" he said and Camille felt like she wanted to kill him.

"Make that ten minutes…" she said in a slight begrudging tone. "I'm on my way. See you then. Bye…" Camille said as Logan hung up. Devin stood up from his chair and tangled his hand in her hair before yanking her head backwards. He leaned down to her ear causing her to shiver.

"That was very naughty of you, Camille. Using precious work hours to take a personal call." he said as he forced her forward. "Maybe you should tell your boyfriend that it's his fault that you're being punished…" he said as he smacked her ass.

"He's not…I mean, we're just…" Camille stammered before Devin smacked her ass again and she moaned out as he caressed her ass.

"Do you think I really give a shit what he is to you?" he asked and Camille shook her head. "From what I heard, it's no surprise you like this…" he said as he slapped her ass. "from me. He couldn't do it even if he wanted to…" he said and Camille sighed. She hated to admit it, but she knew Devin was right. Logan was never that kind of guy. No matter how much Camille fantasized that he was. No matter how much she imagine what his voice would sound like if he gave her a command and she obeyed. It always felt awkward and strange to imagine Logan that way. "He can't make you quiver at the thought of my hand coming down hard on your ass, can he?"

"Maybe…" Camille said a little unconvincingly and Devin chuckled as he spanked her. With every smack, Camille tried hard to imagine Logan in Devin's place. With each smack it got easier and easier because Devin wasn't talking. She began to imagine the wild and dominating look that would be in Logan's eyes. The feel of his palm against her ass. She imagined hearing Logan's moans and groans as he spanked her. Suddenly, Devin stopped causing Camille to be aware of Devin being in the room instead of her Logan fantasy.

"Have a nice lunch…" Devin said in a devious tone as he stepped away from his desk to allow her room to get off of it and she glared at his smirking face as he watched her walk away.

There was no way she was going to get through the lunch without thinking about Logan and her fantasy. She knew Devin did that on purpose to taunt her friendship with Logan. She swore to get revenge for that, but she didn't know how.

Logan was sitting at the pizza place waiting on Camille to show up. He hoped he wasn't scaring her with the whole moving in thing. He knew it would be strange because they were at a weird point in their relationship where they were straddling the line of friends and lovers and it was dangerously close to being just friends. He wanted more.

"Hey, Logan…" Camille said as she sat down with him and looked over the menu. She had avoided staring at his face as she sat down and he thought it was strange, but he just shrugged it off.

"Hey, Camille. Work must have been rough today." he said as Camille shifted in her chair.

"A little. He's been a jerk lately since he found out about the script thing. The audition is in a week and I think I've gotten Elizabeth down." Camille said and Logan was trying to hide how much he hated her in that role. "Anyway, where is this apartment you're talking about?"

"It's close to you place and it's a two bedroom/2 bath condo. The price is negotiable. Here's some pics of the place, but we can check it out in person if you want."

"It's nice. Yeah, let's check this place out in person. We can do it sometime this week or the weekend." Camille said and Logan nodded. "So, anything else going on?"

"No. Just the band and working on the new album. So, you're closer to tapping into Elizabeth. That's good. I really want to see you perform that audition scene, now." Logan said hoping he sounded encouraging despite his unease with Camille going for such a dark role.

"I…" Camille said before the waitress came over and took their order. "I think I've improved a bit…" Camille said knowing that she had improved a lot…with Devin's help, of course.

"That great. You know…I have to be honest. I wasn't really thrilled that you were still pursuing this role at first. I mean…it's so dark. But, knowing that you'll be happier if you land the part…no, when you land the part. Well, that's worth it. Besides, it's another side of you I get to see…" Logan said with a suggestive smile, yet he seemed a bit uncomfortable. They weren't that comfortable with each other to make a joke like that. Though, Logan wished they were.

"As if seeing me as Mila Stark wasn't enough for you…" Camille said with a wink as she enjoyed watching Logan squirm. He was still very turned on by the thought of Camille playing a sexy Russian spy. She wondered how much Logan would be turned on seeing her as Elizabeth. She desperately wanted Logan to be her Carter. She wanted Logan to bend her over a desk and spank her hard causing her to moan out and very well moan out his name. She imagined his voice in her ear making her feel small in a shamefully good way. She imagined him fucking her on the desk and holding her down with force that would frighten her and turn her on.

"Camille, are you okay?" Logan asked and she jumped as she realized she was sexually squirming in her seat as she bit into her bottom lip. Her fantasy was getting way out of control and it was obvious. She nodded as she smiled. "Yeah…Mila Stark…that was a sexy character. I think I prefer Mila over Elizabeth. Maybe you should show me your new approach to Elizabeth so I can decide whether I like her or Mila better."

"Well…I…" Camille said as she stammered and stuttered through her statement. She knew he would like Mila better, but she also wondered if she could convince Logan to be like Carter.

"I'm joking." Logan said with a laugh and Camille faked a chuckle. "I'm sure you're amazing. You're always amazing." Logan said with a smile as he placed his hand over hers. She smiled at such a tender moment with the dirty thought of him in the back of her mind. Oh, how she wished it was Logan instead of Devin playing the Carter to her Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan wanted to murder Jo, Kendall, Carlos, and James. He knew him being alone with Camille on a Friday night was a set up. He knew Carlos and James were going to a party, but he didn't anticipate Jo and Kendall suddenly wanting to see a movie together. Though, he couldn't be too angry. He was going to take advantage of this opportunity and ask her how she really feels about them moving in together. He knew it was an awkward subject to bring up and he wasn't sure if even wanted to do it considering their history.

"So," Camille began after they ate dinner. "What do you want to do, now?" she asked as she stared at him with hopeful eyes that he would have a plan, because it was clear, she didn't.

"I don't know…we could find a movie or something. Maybe I can see what if they're any good bands playing somewhere tonight."

"I don't really feel like going out…" Camille said with an sheepish grin and Logan understood how she felt. He didn't really like clubbing or going to noisy bars.

"Me neither. Well…I'm not sure what else to do…" Logan said as he looked around her place in hopes of finding something…anything to do. He saw the script lying on the coffee table and picked it up. "Your audition is in a few days…are you nervous?" he asked and Camille shifted in her seat as she sipped from her glass of wine.

"Yeah, but I feel like I've nailed Elizabeth. I finally understand her…" she trailed off and Logan couldn't shake how he felt when he heard the tone of her voice. What did she mean when she said she finally understood her?

"Show me…" Logan said and Camille chocked out a little laugh, but stopped when she saw that he was serious. "I'll read with you."

"Okay…" Camille said as she stood up from the table and they walked to her bedroom. He sat on her bed holding the script in his hands. It was the same scene he'd read with her the first night he found out about her auditioning for the part. "I don't need to look at the script. Just tell me when you're ready and you can start reading."

"Okay…" Logan said before he took a deep breath as Camille stood in front of him. He stood up and looked at the line he was supposed to read. "_Elizabeth, I'm not beating the shit out of you because you get off on it and most of the guys you fuck, hit you._" Logan winced a little as he read the words as he felt Camille's eyes on him.

"_Oh, so you're willing to drag your drunk ass to this hotel room to fuck your student, but you don't want to hit me? Come on, Carter…We both know you want to…_" Camille said as she pressed herself against Logan. His breath hitched as he felt her body against his and he struggled to read the words for the next line.

"Um…." he said as he turned towards Camille. "_I may be some twisted fucked up mess, but I'm not that low…_" he said and Camille frowned. "What's wrong, Camille?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would…I don't know…get into it a little more. My audition is in a few days and the actor I'll rehearse the scene with will be into it. You have to make this believable so I can be believable…"

"Camille…" Logan began but stopped when she grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes with a pleading look. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Camille said with a gleeful grin. "Now, if you're going to do this…you're going to actually have to grab me…like in the script. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll let you know if it's too much." she said and he nodded for them to continue.

"_You're pretty low to me, professor. Drunk off your ass and you nearly get your ass kicked by some bookie. What? You come here for a fuck and go back to your delusional life of a good-standing citizen and professor. Cut the shit, Carter…_" Camille said and Logan gave her a light slap across the face and threw her onto the bed. He pinned her down and wanting to curse himself for getting hard. He was shocked at how great an actress Camille had gotten because she was convincingly lustful as he held her down by her shoulders.

"_Is this what you fucking want, Elizabeth?_" Logan asked trying to ignore his aching manhood against Camille's thigh. He stared at her biting her bottom lip in anticipation. He glanced at the script beside Camille's head for the next line. "_Huh? You want me to fuck you hard and fast on this bed? You want me to smack your ass and call you a bitch? Choke you, slap you, punch you?_" he asked as he grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the mattress. He stared at Camille to see if she was okay, but he paused when he saw the excited look in her eyes.

""_Yes, professor_…" Camille said with a sexy smirk and Logan gasped when he felt her wrap one leg around him. Her smirk increased when he realized she knew about his erection and he couldn't believe what was happening. Camille was actually getting turned on by this.

"_Why? Do you find joy in turning men into monsters to satisfy some demented fantasy you have? What gets you off on being hurt?_"

"_What is it about gambling that gets you off, Carter? What is it about the whiskey, beer, and vodka you pour down your throat that eases the pain?_" Camille asked as she stared at him with a challenging stare. Logan felt her grinding her hips against him and he let out a low moan when her thigh rubbed against his hard cock. He couldn't pretend anymore.

Logan gathered her wrists in one hand as he forced her legs open. She struggled, but he could tell she was faking her fear. She was really turned on and encouraging him to do more. It was as if she wanted him to break her. He squeezed her wrists tighter as he undid his jeans and pulled his cock out. He placed his hand on the band of her panties and began yanking at them until they were torn off her body. She moaned and whimpered as he forced her thighs open. He let out an animalistic grunt as he entered her. He knew she wanted this…rough and merciless. He began thrusting in and out of her, fast and hard. He released one of her wrists and took it in his other hand and pinned them on the bed at either side of her head. She was screaming and Logan couldn't help but love being in control. There was a part of him that was actually enjoying controlling her. It was a part of him he never knew about…until tonight. It was something that was exciting and scary at the same time. She was now screaming out as he fucked her and he couldn't even hear the sound of his own moans because the sound of Camille's screams and moans were turning him on more. He could tell she was close so be began to fuck her even harder. Going even deeper. Before he could think it, they reached their orgasm together and he felt jolt rush through him. He collapsed on top of her and stayed that way for a moment until he pulled out of her and laid down beside her.

"That was…scary…" Logan panted out as he stared up at the ceiling. Once the rush of the orgasm was fading, Logan began to feel ashamed. He didn't want to look at Camille, because if he did, he would have to face what he did. He would have to face the monster he became to satisfy not only her character's desire, but one she had herself. He began to wonder if this was something she always wanted but was afraid to tell him or if this was a new thing because she was doing research for her character. Whatever it was, he was too afraid to know.

"I wasn't scared. In fact…I've never been so turned on in my life. I've never see you like this. It was like…something deep within you was unleashed…" Camille said as she cuddled next to him, but Logan shifted away from her and sat up. "Is something wrong, Logan?"

"Camille…what happened tonight…can't happen again…" Logan said as he stood up and tugged his jeans up to his hips and zipped them. He stood with his back to her so he wouldn't have to see the look in her eyes.

"Logan, what's wrong? Do you hate what happened between us?" Camille asked in a tone indicating that she was hurt. "Do you?"

"Camille, do you really…like this stuff? Do you like being controlled?" Logan asked and Camille glared at him as if he was judging her.

"Would it be a problem if I did?" she asked as she pushed her dress down her legs and sat up. She felt sore and tired, but she wasn't going to regret anything.

"It's just…I'm not that guy. I mean, how can you get off on this? I knew you auditioning for this part was a bad idea. It's got you all…confused and messed up…"

"I wasn't the only one that got off on it tonight, Logan. You got off on controlling me. Admit it, Logan. You loved it as much as I did."

"I'm not like that!" Logan snapped, but soon regretted yelling at her. "I'm sorry. I'm not like that, okay? I'm not the kind of guy to lose control like that. I respect you too much…"

"But Logan, you are. You don't have to be ashamed of this. It's okay to feel this way. You needed this. You needed to release and be a different person tonight. You needed this…" Camille said as she came behind him and embraced him. Logan sighed before turning around. He stared into her eyes and saw that she was staring at him with understanding.

"When? When did this all start? Did you always want this? Was sex with me so boring that you wanted this?" Logan asked and Camille looked heartbroken.

"No, Logan. Sex with you was always mind-blowing and fucking amazing. This is something new because…" Camille paused because she didn't want to tell Logan that Devin, her tyrannical boss helped her realize her craving for pleasure and pain. She felt guilty that she didn't discover this with Logan. She felt regret that she had been continuing this relationship with a man she barely liked most of the time. Then, it hit her. Could she continue her strange relationship with Devin after she shared her dark secret with Logan?

"It's because you've done research for the character…" Logan said and Camille felt guilty because he didn't know. He didn't know that her evil boss had been the one to make her realize this instead of research. Now, she wished that she had just done research on this stuff instead of actually living it. She was living a double life…a double identity. Now, Logan knew the other half of her, but not completely. She knew she had to end it with Devin. She couldn't lie to Logan anymore now that she invited him into her dark secret. "So, what does this make us, now?"

"I guess…we're on again…" Camille said with a hopeful smile as she stared at Logan but it faded as he let out a long sigh. "I mean, that's if you want to be…" she said but was interrupted by Logan grabbing her and pulling her closer to him. He kissed her lips with the most gentle kiss he'd ever given her. He felt he needed to be gentle with her after he'd been rough with her.

"You can take that as my answer…" Logan said when he pulled away from her. He stared into her eyes and smiled as he held her. "You know…I think I've just added another character you'll play as one of my favorites…" Logan said and Camille laughed. "Though, I still think Mila Stark will be my ultimate favorite."

"That's because Mila is mysterious spy…with sexy black boots and cool hair." Camille said in her Russian accent she used when she was Mila Stark. Logan laughed as he stared at her.

"True, but she also kicked tons of ass…" Logan said and Camille punched him, playfully, in the shoulder. It was nice to be on again, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Camille sat at her desk trying to figure out a way to end things with Devin since she's back with Logan. She knew she had to end it. There was no way she was going to forgive herself if she hurt Logan because she couldn't let go of Devin.

"Camille…" Devin called within his office and she hesitated a moment before standing up from her desk and walking into his office. "Close the door…" he said in a flat tone that gave Camille hope that it was just a normal workday. She was only working half a day anyway because her audition would be after her lunch break.

She watched his face transform from a mask of stone to a look of a hungry wolf staring at his prey. She shivered as she watched him rise out his chair, slowly, as he smirked. She had to tell him…she had to stop this with him. He walked towards her and she began to shiver more.

"Devin, we can't…" she willed herself to speak and Devin just widened his smirk before reaching out to grip her hair. "I'm serious…" she said in a shaky tone.

"I suppose we shouldn't…for today, anyway. I don't think you would like going to your audition all marked up, would you?"

"No, I meant…we can't do this anymore…ever. Logan and I…got back together and…" she trailed off as she heard Devin chuckle as he came closer to her causing her to back away and into the closed door. She let out a squeak when he grabbed her ass and pushed her body against his. She was trapped between the door and Devin's body.

"You think I give a shit you're with your boyfriend? I don't. You still want this…just admit it, Camille. You still want me to control you…"

"No…" Camille said as she attempted to look away from him, but in her attempt, she managed to stare directly into his icy blue eyes.

"No?" Devin said as he let out an amused laugh before he smirked and moved his hand up her skirt and over her panties. "Your soaked panties tells a different story…"

"Logan and I are together and we even had sex and…tried some things…" Camille said and Devin was laughing hysterically. She knew he was going to mock her, then.

"No need to be shy, Camille. Tried some things? Come on, say what you really mean. You fucked and you begged him to be rough with you and he couldn't do it…"

"That's not true." Camille said and Devin smirked as he squeezed her ass hard. She winced in pain and the small bit of pleasure she was feeling. "He didn't have any problems with it…" she lied. Logan was very uncomfortable, but he was willing to do it again when she asked.

"Is that so? Well, I guess you don't need me anymore, do you?" Devin asked and Camille bit her bottom lip before nodding. He had loosened his grip on her ass and she felt relief wash over her as he began to back away. Suddenly, he tangled his hands in her hair and tugged her head back as he pinned her to the door. "Except…you do need me. I can see that look in your eyes…you still want me to control you. I'm so much better at it than Logan. I don't hesitate to see if I'm going too far. I don't pause to see if you're okay. He does, doesn't he? Go on…answer me." he said with a satisfied look on his face as if he knew the answer.

"Yes…" Camille said as her voice trembled. They tried several times over the weekend, but it wasn't the same with Logan as it was with Devin. With Logan, it felt as if he was trying so hard to not make it seem like he was uncomfortable, but he was obvious he was. With Devin, the fear and excitement of him actually hurting her was there. She wished she had never gone this far with Devin. Something in her knew it would be wrong to continue. Just then, she heard the office phone ring and she was about to answer it when Devin stopped her.

"Let it ring…" he commanded as inched his face closer to hers. Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, he tugged until she moaned. Camille instantly regretted moaning because she knew he would mock her or take that as an invitation to go further. He chuckled at this when he pulled away. Camille stared into his eyes wishing he would just let her go.

"Please, stop…" Camille begged. She was trembling as she stared at him. He pressed his body against her more and she felt an incontrollable urge to fuck him.

"Camille…do you want me to stop? I mean, really. All this time, in our little game, I haven't fucked you once…I haven't penetrated you. I touch you and you're wet." Devin said with a chuckle before he finally backed away from her and walked to his desk. "You don't want me to stop…" he said his last sentence as a statement and Camille knew it was true.

Camille stood there trembling as she stared into Devin's blue eyes and she felt tears threatening to fall. She failed Logan. She barely tried to end things with Devin. She felt guilty and dirty. She was no longer Camille. She had turned into Elizabeth and Devin was her Carter.

Camille left Devin's office and sat her desk trying to type out letters and schedules for his clients. She had to focus on something that would clear her head for her audition. It took a while for her breathing to return to a normal pace. She tried to fight the thoughts of fucking Devin out of her head. How could she think this? She was back with Logan. She felt complete shame for being like this and hurting Logan this way.

After what seemed like hours, but was only 30 minutes, Camille was out of the office and into in the waiting room of her audition. She tried, desperately, to forget about Devin and how much she hated him, yet couldn't stay away from him.

"Camille Roberts?" an assistant called her name and Camille stood up from her chair followed the woman to the back. She almost stopped in her tracks as she entered the room with the director and star of the film Michael Scott. Camille knew she had to appear cool and professional on the outside, but on the inside, she was star-struck. She's had an celebrity crush on him since she was 13. Which was weird to all of her friends because he was 32 at the time. She smiled as she walked closer to him and saw that his dirty blonde hair was graying and is blue eyes regarded her with a stoic look in his eyes as she walked closer to the table he sat behind with the casting director.

"I'm Camille Roberts." she said as she walked to the table and handed her resume and headshot to the casting director.

"I'm ready when you are." Michael said as he gave her an encouraging smile and she nodded dumbly as she couldn't believe Michael Scott was actually going to read with her. He stood up and walked from behind the table and stood next to her holding the script. "_Elizabeth, I'm not beating the shit out of you because you get off on it and most of the guys you fuck, hit you._" he said and Camille almost screamed because it wasn't Michael's voice she was hearing, it was Devin's. She willed herself to concentrate on her audition.

"_Oh, so you're willing to drag your drunk ass to this hotel room to fuck your student, but you don't want to hit me? Come on, Carter…We both know you want to…_" Camille said in a sultry voice as she walked closer to him and keeping in character, she smirked as she pressed herself against him the way she pressed herself against Logan.

"_I may be some twisted fucked up mess, but I'm not that low…_" Michael said with a smirk as he stared at Camille and admired her commitment to the character. Out of all the actresses he's read with, and the ones that will be after her, he really liked Camille and knew she was special.

"_You're pretty low to me, professor. Drunk off your ass and you nearly get your ass kicked by some bookie. What? You come here for a fuck and go back to your delusional life of a good-standing citizen and professor. Cut the shit, Carter…_"

"_Is this what you fucking want, Elizabeth?_" Michael said as he grabbed her arm and jerked her a little. "_Huh? You want me to fuck you hard and fast on this bed? You want me to smack your ass and call you a bitch? Choke you, slap you, punch you?_"

"_Yes, professor_…" Camille said with a sexy smirk. She stared into Michael's eyes causing him to feel a slight discomfort, but that was a good thing to him. In order for Carter to feel uncomfortable, he had to feel uncomfortable.

"_Why? Do you find joy in turning men into monsters to satisfy some demented fantasy you have? What gets you off on being hurt?_"

"_What is it about gambling that gets you off, Carter? What is it about the whiskey, beer, and vodka you pour down your throat that eases the pain?_" she said in a challenging tone.

"_So, getting the shit beat out of you is 'easing the pain'?_ _Why does this feel good?_" Michael said and Camille felt the tears about to emerge. She didn't intend on crying, but she began to think about her guilt of not stopping with Devin. She began to regret getting involved with him. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She felt so guilty and she hated herself for what she was doing to Logan. She was hurting him, and it was much worse now that they are back together again.

"_I don't know…_" Camille said as she stared into Michael's eyes and began to cry. Michael was taken aback by the rawness of her emotions, he couldn't help but have a soft spot for her. He wasn't sure if she got the part, he was still on the fence about that, but he was sure she was coming in for a call back, at least.

"Thank you, Camille." said the casting director causing her to turn her attention away from Michael Scott and back to the table. "We will call you in a few days and let you know." she said and Camille nodded as she left the room. She ran to the nearest restroom and leaned on the counter sure she had blown her audition.

After a few minutes of trying to pull herself together and failing, then pulling herself together again, she managed to leave the building and walk to her car. Just then, she felt her phone vibrate in her purse and it was Jo.

"Hey, Jo." she said as she opened her car door and climbed inside before turning it on to run the air conditioner. It wasn't that hot, but with her being upset, she felt like she was in an oven.

"I hope I'm not calling during the audition. Damn it!" Jo cursed. "I dropped a spoon on the floor. Anyway, how do you think you did?"

"Awful…" Camille said as she tried to hold in her tears. "I think I completely bombed it." she said feeling panic because this was her last chance and she might have fucked it up because she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

"Aww…I'm sure you didn't. It was probably way worse in your mind than you think. Well, what did they say?"

"They said that they would call me in a few days which either means, they call me in a few days or they won't. Most likely they won't." Camille said as she couldn't hold in her tears any longer and she began to cry.

"Honey…" Jo said in a comforting tone. "I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think. I'll tell you what. How about you and me go out dancing? Just the two of us. Let's have a girl's night. It's been like forever since we've had one of those."

"Okay…we'll do that. Thank you for cheering me up. I don't know what I would do without you…" Camille said knowing that was true because Jo is such a great friend to her and will always continue to be her friend. At least, that's what she was hoping to think if Jo ever found out about her relationship with Devin.

"Great! See you tonight! Bye!" Jo said as she hung up and Camille sighed as she drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

By Thursday, Camille was having dinner with Logan. It had been days since her audition and she still haven't heard if she got the part. He decided to cook a romantic dinner for her to help ease the anxiousness she had about hearing whether she got the part or not. As much as she felt that she blew her audition, she needed to have hope that she actually landed the part.

"Camille," Logan began as he reached over the table to place his hand in hers. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm proud of you." he said as he lifted her hand up from the table and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her hand. He stared at her with a twinkle in his eyes and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she stared into his eyes.

"Logan…" Camille said as she stared at him with an adoring look. For a moment, she felt like the girl he deserved. Someone who didn't have strange affairs with their boss that has to be hidden and still continued. Suddenly, she began to cry, and she knew Logan would mistake her tears for tears of joy, but she knew the truth.

"Come here…" Logan said as he helped her out of her chair and led her into her bedroom. He turned her around to face him and he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the trail of tears that fell down her face with his thumb. He pulled her closer into a passionate kiss as he held her and she melted in his embrace.

"Logan…" she moaned softly as he pulled away from the kiss. She didn't mind that he was being gentle with her tonight. She needed a soft touch, a sweet kiss, explorative hands.

He pulled her to the bed and laid her down, gently, before kissing her. Logan wasn't entirely comfortable with dominating Camille. It was that one time, the first time and that was it. He tried more after that before her audition, but he never dared to do it afterwards. He knew she had gotten into the rough stuff because of the role, but he wanted to remind her of how great gentle love could be. He wanted to show her that she didn't need to be hurt.

"You're so beautiful…" Logan said into her ear as he placed his hand on her thigh and under her dress. He moved his hand over her panties and felt a slight dampness that caused him to grow harder and harder by the second. He moved his hand to the hem of her dress and raised it until it was at her bellybutton. He kissed her navel as he pushed her dress higher. His kisses began to follow the raising of her dress and when her breasts were exposed to him, he took a nipple into his mouth and licked and suck at it until she was squirming, then he moved to the other and repeated this sweet torture. She raised her arms and allowed him to pull the dress completely off her body before delivering a passionate kiss.

"Logan…" she moaned out as he slipped his hand past the band of her panties. She threw her head back and moaned as Logan cupped her sex. "I want you…" she said as she reached for his jeans, but he stopped her.

"I want this to go slow…I want this to last a long time…I miss seducing you…" Logan said as he his index finger traced her slick lips and she shivered. He kissed her neck and trailed his tongue to her ear before nibbling on the fleshy lobe. "I mean…don't you miss this?" he asked and Camille couldn't lie. She did miss this…a lot.

"Yes…" Camille said as she felt waves of pleasure roll throughout her body as Logan moved his fingers against her clit. "Yes, I've missed this…" she said as she felt pure ecstasy. Oh, how nice it felt to feel a soft touch. Caring words being whispered into her ear. She loved it. "Oh…" she moaned when Logan inserted two fingers into her while applying pressure to her clit with his thumb. She felt him lean in for another kiss as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her. She loved his playful nibble of her bottom lip.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, Camille. The way you moan…the way you bite you lip…the way you arch your back."

"Logan…" Camille moaned out as she came and Logan leaned in for another kiss as he slowed the pace of his fingers. When he pulled away from the kiss, he retrieved his fingers from her and brought his fingers to his lips before sucking her juices off his fingers.

"Mmm…I want to taste more of you…" Logan said as he hovered over her and kissed her. He moved his kiss lower down her body and he paused at her bellybutton as he pulled her panties down her legs until they were off. Camille shivered in anticipation as he kissed her thigh, teasing her. She began to wonder why she even got into rough sex in the first place as she watched Logan lick a trail up her thigh to her hip. He was giving attention to every place except the one she wanted the most. His fingers left her wanting more.

"Ah!" she screamed out as Logan began lapping at her sex. Swirling his tongue around her clit, darting in and out of her opening, lightly grazing her sensitive bud with his nose. Camille felt as if her head was spinning…like she was drunk. When did Logan get so good at this?

"Sweet…" he murmured when he pulled back momentarily to catch his breath before diving back in to suck on her clit.

"Ah, fuck yeah…right there…" Camille moaned as Logan focused on her clit as he inserted one finger into her opening. Camille stared down at him in shock. He had never been this way before. Not even when he was attempting to control her. Then it hit her, Logan wasn't didn't feel comfortable taking control of her…he wanted to control the situation. He wanted to do all the work. Oh, how she loved this more. There wasn't humiliation attached to this.

"I want to watch you cum, baby…" Logan trailed off as he began pumping his finger faster within her core as he crooked his fingers. He stared up at her as he held down her bucking hips with his free arm. He loved watching her scrambling on her bed looking for something to hold onto. A small smile crept onto his face when he saw the balled up sheet clenched in her fist.

"Fuck!" she screamed out when she came for the second time that night. Logan was thankful that she and him were the only ones in the apartment that night. He watched Camille's body shake and tremble as she tried to come down from her high. He was so relieved reading all those sex books recently helped him. He was still in the middle of his research, but he was determined to try out some of the things he's read. He was still worried that Camille would think sex between them was boring, so he did something about it. "Wow…"

"I'm not done, yet…" Logan teased before kissing his way back up her body. All this sexual buildup was getting to him. His cock was straining behind his jeans and he knew if he wasn't inside her, soon, he would lose it. He stood up from the bed and, slowly, took off his shirt. He wanted to give himself time to prepare because he knew he would explode as soon as he entered her. Continuing his striptease, he began to work on his jeans. Camille had been so busy trying to catch her breath, she didn't bother to rush Logan out of his clothes.

Once completely naked, his cock hard and ready to be enveloped by Camille, he crawled back into the bed and settled in between her thighs. The head of his cock rubbed against her entrance and she moaned as she arched her back. She screamed out as he was buried inside her and began thrusting in and out of her. She loved the sound of his grunts and groans. She immediately began to feel the effects of her first two orgasms and was closer to her third. Logan began picking up speed and Camille knew he was close. He interlaced his fingers with hers as he leaned down for a kiss. Suddenly, a hoarse moan ripped from Camille as she hit her third orgasm bringing Logan over the edge with her. When they came down from their high, Logan pulled out of her and held Camille in his arms until they drifted asleep.

The next morning, Camille's alarm jolted her awake. She pressed the snooze button and when she tried to roll over, she felt Logan's arm around her tighten. She began to smile as she snuggled closer to him. She still couldn't believe what happened the night before. Maybe this was what she wanted all along. Maybe she didn't need Devin to spank her on his desk…pin her against the wall…insult and mock her…

"No!" Camille whispered as she tried to stop herself from getting turned on by Devin. She was doing to well…she was actually becoming the girlfriend Logan deserved. She knew if she left her bed, she would not be that person anymore. Staring at her phone on the nightstand, she debated calling in sick, but she knew she couldn't. Devin had like three million appointments today and she couldn't leave that office at the mercy of dissatisfied clients and their entourage drones.

Nine minutes after she hit the snooze button, the alarm sounded again, and this time she shut it off and managed to pry herself away from Logan quickly so he wouldn't stir awake and began her morning routine. When she was dress, she walked to the kitchen and made toast. Since she was in a romantic mood, she decided to leave Logan breakfast in bed. She set the plate of toast, fruit, and granola on the nightstand with a note. She stared down and noticed a giant blackberry jam stain on her shirt and she cursed silently as she ran to the bathroom to wash it out before the stain set it. Midway through scrubbing the stain out, she felt Logan's arms around her. He was pleased by the sight of her in a pencil skirt and bra trying to get the stain out of her blouse.

"Morning, baby…" Logan sleepily greeted her. I smelled the toast and it woke me up. Best alarm clock ever…" he said as he began kissing her neck and she thought once again about calling in sick. "Mmm…stay in, today…" he said and Camille gave him a sympathetic look. "I know, I know…" Logan said with a chuckle as he walked towards the toilet and Camille practically ran out of the bathroom. She was comfortable with him, but she wasn't that comfortable.

As she tried to pat the wet spot dry, she heard her phone vibrate and prayed it was Devin calling to say she didn't have to come in today. Yeah, right…like that would ever happen. She didn't recognize the number and hesitated to answer it. What stranger would call this early?

"Hello, is this Camille Roberts?" a voice asked and Camille could have sworn the voice was familiar to her, but it was too early for her to recall it.

"You're speaking with her." she said as she tried to put her shirt back on while holding the phone in between her ear and shoulder.

"This is Michael Scott." he said and Camille froze at the sound of his name. "I want you to know that you didn't get the part." he said in a pained tone and Camille felt her world come crashing down. "Are you still there?" he asked and Camille murmured her response. Why did he still want to speak to her? Did he want to rub salt into her wound or something? "I know that's bad news, but I actually wanted to talk to you, directly, because I want to cast you in the next film I'm directing. Here's the initial pitch I gave to the studio. I see you as Tara, a young mother-to-be, about six months pregnant and you live in L.A. Your fiancé get killed in a mugging and you decide to go to Georgia to live with your mother-in-law who hates you and blames you for the death of her son. I'll have more detail for you in a later meeting. I have to go. I look forward to working with you, Camille." he said before he hung up and Camille screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Logan asked as he ran out of the bathroom wearing one of her towels. She didn't realize he was about to shower. "You go the call?" he asked and she nodded. "You got the part?" he asked and she shook her head. "Then, why are you…?"

"That was Michael Scott! He offered me another role in the next film he's directing!" Camille blurted out as she ran into Logan's arms. She told him about her new role and he was thankful he didn't have to see her as Elizabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Camille was sitting at her desk tying another document for Devin. He was busy in meetings all morning and Camille was thankful for that. She didn't have to be alone with him. She was way too happy to let him ruin her good mood. She couldn't believe Michael Scott wanted to cast her as the lead in his next film. The best part was that she didn't have to step outside of her comfort zone character wise. She knew deep down, that she couldn't pull off being Elizabeth.

She was sending another email to some business associates when she noticed that the last client scheduled left the office. Her stomach lurched at the thought of Devin staring at her like a predator as he walked to his office.

"Camille…" he said in a flat tone and she knew there was a malicious intent behind his words. She let out a deep sigh and push herself away from her desk to his office. She stood in the doorway afraid to cross the threshold of the room. "Come in. Close the door…" he said dropping the pretense and Camille knew she was in trouble.

"I…" she was about to protest but he gave her a look and she knew she was weak. His blue eyes silenced her and made her submit again to his will. She walked into the room and closed the door. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Congratulations on getting the role in Michael Scott's latest film…" he said as he stood up from his desk and walked behind her making her heart beat out of her chest.

"Thanks…I mean, thank you. H-how did you know I didn't get the part of Elizabeth?" she asked stuttering a bit when she felt his hands in her hair.

"Well, this is Hollywood and there are no secrets between agents." he said as he moved to the side of her. "The truth is…Michael called me to ask about you. He thought you were signed on as a client of mine. He said he wanted to feature you in his next film."

"You didn't have anything to do with me getting the part, did you?" Camille asked hoping she won that new role on her on.

"No. You wouldn't have the job if I lied. That's right. I told him you were my assistant and you lied to me and the casting directors to get the role of Elizabeth."

"Why?" she asked feeling angry, but she couldn't express it. She was just so afraid of what she might do because now his hands were still in her hair and she could feel his fingers itching to give her hair a hard tug.

"I wanted to punish you for putting my name and reputation on the line. Obviously, it didn't work. I guess you are kind of talented after all. Now, that that's out of the way…" he trailed off before tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging backwards.

"Please don't…" she begged hoping he would listen to her. She knew he wouldn't because he knew that part of her didn't want him to. She thought she was done with Devin. She wanted to be done with Devin. She needed to be done with Devin.

"Babe, you know do you don't want me to stop me. You know your pathetic begging won't make me stop. Now, stand up and bend over my desk." he said as he tugged a bit harder on her hair then release it. He stepped back to watch her rise from the chair. She stood up, but she didn't bend over his desk as she was told. She was going to stop this now while she still could.

"No, Devin. I'm not going to do this anymore. I don't need this anymore. And…I don't care if you want this, anymore. I'm not doing it."

"Oh, really?" Devin said as he closed the gap between them. Camille could almost hear her heat thundering in her chest. "I'm not even touching you, and I can tell you're wet. Should I find out?" he said as he inched his hand forward under her skirt and between her legs.

"No…" Camille said as she felt his fingers brush against her damp panties and she wanted to cry. Why was he still having this affect on her? She's in love with Logan. He's all she needs. There is no reason she should have this type of reaction towards Devin, now. She wanted to murder Devin for doing this to her…for ruining her.

"I was right…" Devin said with a sadistic, sexy smirk. "Now, bend over…" he said in a dark tone. When Camille didn't move he gripped her wrists hard and that caused her to yelp. He jerked her body against his and forced her wrists down by her sides. "You want me to make a move so bad it's killing you. That throbbing ache between your thighs."

"Please, let me go…" Camille pleaded as she struggled to get out of his grip. He tightened his hands on her wrists and she began to grow angrier. "I said let me go!" she yelled.

"Oh, Camille, I didn't know you have that fight in you. It was cute, really. Do it again." Devin said in an amused tone. She thought he was a sadistic man to find amusement in her pain, but then again, he _was_ a sadistic man who enjoys her pain…physically, at least.

"Fuck you…" Camille said and he laughed. Suddenly, she grew enraged and stomped on his foot and he yelled out in pain and she bolted to the other side of his office near the door. She watched him to see what he was going to do, but she hesitated by the door. "I'm in love with Logan and I don't need this kind of…whatever it was…"

"You're a fucking liar, Camille." Devin said as he walked closer to her. Camille squeezed the door handle willing herself to turn it. "You won't admit that this turns you on right now. I bet you're even wetter than before…" he said as he pinned himself against her. She opened the door, but he closed it shut again.

"Devin, stop. I'm with Logan and we love each other and…" she was saying but was cut off by Devin grabbing her ass with one hand and pushing her body against his. She felt his hard cock through his slacks and panicked. He sensed this and grabbed her hand and placed it at his crotch. She felt his hard cock stiffen even more in her hand.

"This is what you do to me, Camille. This is what happens when I think about you…when I spank you…when I boss you around. I've restrained myself from fucking you in this office for too long. You don't know how much I want to fuck you against this door right now…how much I want to turn that perfect, perky little ass of yours pink from spanking. I want to see you on your knees before me with that obedient look in your eyes."

"Let me go, Mr. Chase…" Camille said hoping the formal, stern tone would help her in convincing Devin into letting her go. A part of her knew it would only provoke him further and maybe deep down…she wanted him to.

"Did you really try your attempt at formality when I've already bent you over my desk and spanked you hard? I just stopped there, but I wanted to do a lot more. Right now…I want to yank your panties down and fuck you so hard against this door…on my desk…in my car even. But I stop myself as just punishing you."

"What if I don't want to be punished anymore? What if I don't want any of this anymore. I don't want this. I regret what we've done. This has to stop…"

"You don't want this to stop…" he said a he let go of her wrist and she held her hand in the same spot. Her breath began to quicken and she hesitated to move. She didn't want to let Logan down again. She wanted to be the girlfriend he deserved.

"I do want to stop this…" she said as she pulled her hand away and wiggled out of his grasp. She pushed him backwards and opened the door. She halted when she saw Logan standing there in front of her desk. She wanted to sob because he might have heard her and Devin. "Logan? What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked towards him, cautiously.

"I wanted to know if you've had lunch yet. Maybe we could grab something to eat together or something. Are you okay?" he asked and she wanted to break down and tell him all the horrible things she done. She wanted to confess everything, but she just stay quiet about it. "Was is something _he_ said?" Logan said quietly as he watched Camille lean against her desk. Just then, he noticed the tyrant coming over towards them.

"I'm assuming you're going on your lunch break, Camille." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes." Camille said as she gathered her things. She felt so uncomfortable under Logan and Devin's stare. She wanted to just hide under her desk.

"You could probably take off for the rest of the day. I'm going to be out playing golf with a friend and I have a business dinner afterwards. There aren't anymore clients scheduled for today. Just go…" he said as he walked back to his office and closed the door.

"What's up his ass?" Logan asked and Camille just sighed as they rode the elevator down to the main lobby. "I really hate that guy. He's so fucking bossy and he doesn't even do shit. You do the hard work. Did you get to rub it in his face that you got another role?"

"Not really…he already knew about it. Apparently, Michael Scott called him to ask about me. I forgot that I put Devin as an agent on my resume. He actually didn't say anything to help me…well, if it was another director I think I wouldn't have gotten the job. Devin actually told him that I was just his assistant and he wasn't representing me. So, I guess my audition impressed Michael Scott more than I realized. I got lucky…"

"You are lucky. I'm so glad you didn't get the role of Elizabeth, to be honest. I didn't think it was you. I think this new role is better for you."

"Wait, you didn't want me to get the Elizabeth part? Why? Why didn't you tell me? Where you ever going to tell me?"

"Camille…" Logan said regretting he said that. He knew he should've kept it to himself, but he figured since she was so happy about getting cast in the new role, he could mention his dislike for the dark role she didn't get. "I support you no matter what, you know that. I just…I don't' know. I didn't really like seeing you like that. I mean, what happened between us that night…I was kind of uncomfortable with it. I know we should talk about this, but…why did you want me to treat you that way?"

"Logan, please, don't do this. We're together now and that's important." Camille said wishing she could erase the past few weeks. She wanted to erase her strange relationship with Devin and she wanted to just move on with Logan.

"Okay…we don't have to talk about it right now. So, since you have the rest of the day off, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…I didn't really have anything planned. I'm in need of food right now, though. I'm starving. What about Mexican today?"

"Sure. Oh, we could order up some celebratory margaritas for you getting the new role. I'm so proud of you, Camille…" Logan said as he grabbed her hand and when he looked down he saw some bruising on her wrist. "What the hell happened to your wrist?" he said as he brought it up to his face for closer inspection.

"It's nothing, Logan…" Camille said as she ripped her wrist out of his grasp and when he saw her trying to hide both of her wrists, his suspicions rose.

"What the hell, Camille?" he asked as she grabbed both of her wrists and he saw the bruises on her wrists. He grew angry. He wanted to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw Camille come from Devin's office. He wanted to ignore her disheveled appearance, her flushed face, the panic in her eyes when she saw him standing by her desk. "Is it _him_?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Is it _him_, Camille?" Logan asked as he stared at her. He watched her…she had a guilty look written all over her face. Her eyes…they held so much guilt. He knew she was guilty, he just needed to hear her say it.

"It's not what you think…please, let's go somewhere and talk…" Camille said as she felt she didn't want to cause a scene in front of the security guard. Logan was so angry. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the building. He squeezed her hand so hard, she was sure there would be bruising. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her. He was just so angry. They were in the parking lot and began walking to her car. They hopped in, but she didn't turn it on. "Logan…say something…" she said after what seemed like hours of silence.

"What the hell am I supposed to think?!" Logan asked as he stared at her. "You have fucking bruises on your wrists and I see you coming out of his fucking office looking like…" he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He didn't want to even say that they were fucking. The thought of Camille moaning _his_ name…it enraged him.

"We never had sex…" Camille mumbled as she stared down at her hands in her lap. She felt so ashamed and she was dreading being in the car with him.

"Don't do that! Don't you fucking dare look down. You look me in the eyes and tell me you never fucked him." he said and she turned to stare at him with tears in her eyes.

"I never fucked him…" she said acidly as she stared at Logan. Part of her was happy Logan was angry, but she still felt like shit when he looked at her.

"Was he the reason you're into all that weird, violent shit?" he asked and she began to cry and he was heartbroken. "All the shit you put me through that night…I felt like shit after we had sex. I felt like a monster for doing that to you…even if you got off on it…"

"I wasn't the only one, Logan…" Camille pointed out, but stopped when Logan glared at her. He stared at her as if she was a complete stranger.

"Don't turn this on me! I only got off on the sex…not hurting you. So, what do you and _him_ do? Huh? I can't believe you get off on that sick shit…"

"It's not sick, Logan. Some people just like a little pain with their pleasure…it doesn't make them sick." she said feeling like a chastised child.

"Like hell it doesn't! I embarrassed myself for you! I went way out of my comfort zone for you because I thought I would make you happy if I did…" Logan said as he leaned his head back against the seat. "And knowing that he touched you…in some way, because you said you didn't fuck…it fucking kills me. What did you do with him?"

"Logan…" Camille said feeling as if he wasn't being fair. He was going to torture himself further if he knew the details of what she had done with Devin.

"Tell me…" Logan said behind clenched teeth as he stared at Camille. It was as if he was staring at a ghost of the person she used to be. "No, tell me how this shit even started."

"The first time…was when he found out about the script. He was being so mean and he said I didn't have what it takes to be Elizabeth. I wanted to prove him wrong…I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it. We started reading the scene and…it was just so easy to get into character with him. He was so…raw. I struggled to come to terms with my realization that I would actually like this kind of thing…and when he saw, in my eyes, that I…not me as Elizabeth…was into it, he spanked me." Camille said as she stared at Logan. He looked like he had been punched in the stomach as he heard the disgusting details of her betrayal. He felt as if he could kill Devin for starting this. Camille was guilty, but Devin was guiltier in Logan's eyes. He started this.

"Why _him_?" Logan asked with a sneer. "You know what…I don't want to know why him. I just want to know why you couldn't just have asked me."

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand. You barely wanted to control me that night and you act as if I'm a sick person for wanting it…"

"I'm more angry you basically forced me into it instead of talking it over with me, first. You put me on the spot and…I was taken by surprise. You tricked me into reading that scene with you. You did the same thing with Devin."

"I didn't trick him, it just happened! He…was more convincing than you were. I didn't feel confident being Elizabeth because I knew you weren't."

"Stop blaming this on that damn character, Camille. This is something you did because this was something you wanted."

"I didn't want this until it happened! Before it happened, I only did research, but I didn't really know what it was like to want pleasure and pain the way Elizabeth did. You don't know how horrible I've felt that I didn't discover this…yearning…with you."

"But did it have to be _him_?!" Logan said feeling as if he couldn't even say the man's name anymore, because if he did, he could get out of the car and go up to his office and kill him. Well, maybe not kill him, but he would definitely beat him up.

"It should've been you, but it wasn't. It was Devin. I didn't want to hurt you. I was ending it, all of it, when I left his office and I saw you standing by my desk."

"Yeah right…" Logan said feeling like the biggest fool in the world. He couldn't believe Camille could do this to him. He loved her and still did, but this hurt him.

"It's the truth, Logan. He won't let me go. He gets off on controlling me and he doesn't give a shit about the relationship I have with you." Camille said and Logan let out a sigh of frustration. He wanted to believe her, but he didn't trust her enough. "Logan, you have no idea how many times I've tried walking away from him. I'm weak when it comes to him and how he makes me feel. I'm a slave to that feeling of being open and honest with myself and admitting that I like to be controlled. I like it, sometimes, when someone tells me what to do and punishes me for not doing it or doing it incorrectly."

"That's so fucked up, Camille. Why did you even go for that fucking role? Look what it did to you. You were never into being rough until that damn role…"

"I didn't know I wanted it like that before the role. Logan, I'm sorry this happened with Devin, but…I'm not sorry it happened. I feel like this whole side of me have been awaken and I like feeling this way. Be honest with me, you enjoyed controlling me, didn't you?" Camille asked and Logan looked out the passenger window. "Logan…"

"I did." he snapped. "Are you happy?" he asked as he stared at the other cars in the parking lot. He turned his head back towards Camille. There was a satisfied look on her face at his admission, but it vanished once she realized he noticed it.

"What did it feel like? How did you feel?" she asked and Logan rolled his eyes. "You know how I think you felt? I think you enjoyed controlling me because it was something different and it was a rush for both of us. You loved being in control."

"I wasn't in control, Camille. I lost control. And you…you were basically the one calling the shots. It was all in your body language…it was like you were telling how to control you. I didn't even have a choice in whether I wanted to do that or not."

"If I had given a choice…would you still have done it? Would you still want to control me and dominate me?" Camille asked as she stared into his eyes. A part of her felt guilty that she was still wanted him to control her.

"I don't know…" Logan said with a sigh. "I'm not sure what I would do. When we had sex and it just happened…I was so shocked that I did that…" he said before he swallowed hard. "I didn't like the way I felt afterwards. I felt…used." Logan said and Camille looked away to avoid his eyes. "I felt like you used me as, I don't know, an experiment for your character."

"I wasn't." Camille said as she turned her eyes back towards him. "I was trying to assess…I wanted to see if you would be into it and I thought I couldn't talk to you about it, first. Honestly, if I hadn't pushed you…would you?"

"No…" Logan said with a sigh. "I'm not that guy…I'm not like, _him_." he said with a sneer. He grew angry as he thought about that prick's hands all over Camille. "So, does he get off on it?" he asked and Camille inhaled deeply before letting out a sigh.

"Yes…" Camille said in a small voice and Logan sighed as Logan rested his head against the seat. "Logan, I wanted to quit. I did. I didn't want to do this anymore with him after you and I were officially back together. I tried to stop, but…"

"Don't tell me, Camille. I don't want to know…" Logan said feeling his stomach turn at the thought that his girlfriend could be addicted to this strange relationship with her boss.

"What now?" Camille asked and Logan sighed. "If you want to break up…I understand." she said as she began to cry. "I wouldn't want to take me back, either…"

"I don't know what to think right now…" Logan said as he stared out of the window and he sighed and clenched his fists as he spotted Devin leaving the building and walking to his expensive car. Just then, Camille saw Devin and she panicked.

"Logan, don't…" Camille said as she placed her hand on his leg to stop him from leaving her car. "If you hurt him…it won't solve anything."

"You think I don't know that?! Ugh, I just wish I could do something. In my head…I've beat him up a million times…I've killed him once. But, I know it's not going to solve anything if I actually do it, so I won't. That's the only promise I'll make to you." he said as they watched Devin pull out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Logan…" Camille said as she squeezed her hand tighter on his leg to remind him of his promise to leave Devin alone. He simply sighed and rolled his eyes and he pushed her hand away and stared at her with a look that said he couldn't believe he was going to keep his promise after everything she had done to him.

"I have to go…" Logan said as he opened the door and climbed out of the car. He slammed the door so hard it caused Camille to jump. She watched him walk across the street and he pulled his phone out, most likely calling one of the guys.

Camille sat there sobbing and feeling like shit. She had lost Logan and she wasn't sure if she was ever going to get him back. She knew she didn't deserve to keep Logan. Still, there was a part of her that felt as if he should've forgiven her. What she wanted wasn't sick. The way she got it was the sick part. Devin was her boss and they crossed the line that night. A line that shouldn't have been crossed, but she started this.

Suddenly, Camille calmed down enough to focus her eyes and she started the car. After driving for about twenty minutes, she was at her destination. She was parked in front of Devin's house. She knew the address and gate code because she had to pick up a file from his house when he was out of town. At the time, she didn't think it was a big deal. Now, she was trembling in front of the glass door entrance. She forgot his house was made of mostly glass. She jumped when she saw him move from a couch to the glass doors. He slid the doors open and frowned.

"Why the fuck are you at my house, Camille?" Devin asked before she kissed him. When he pulled away, there was a smug satisfaction in his icy blue eyes as he tugged her inside his house.


	11. Chapter 11

Camille watched as Devin closed the curtains at either side of the doors, to which she assumed was drawn over the glass doors for privacy purposes. He turned to her with a predatory look in his eyes and she felt like she made a big mistake. She trembled as he walked closer to her. Each step dangerously broader than the last.

"Wait…" she said as she backed away from him and he stopped and let out an agitated sigh as he rolled his eyes. "I wanted to…I needed to talk to you."

"Camille, does it look like I'm a man who wants to talk right now?" Devin asked as he began walking closer to her with deep lust in his eyes. She brought her eyes lower and noticed he was wearing a tight gray t shirt and blue plaid print pajama bottoms. She shivered when she took notice of his erection showing through his pants. "You show up at my house, kiss me, and you expect me to fucking talk?! What's wrong with you? Why the hell did you kiss me if you wanted to 'talk'?" he asked with amusement as she struggled to open her mouth.

"I…I don't know why I kissed you…" Camille stammered as she backed away hoping Devin wouldn't force himself on her. She didn't even know why she was at his house let alone why she kissed him. She just drove to the first place she felt she needed to be…or should be. Maybe she was here for answers. But what were the questions?

"I don't have time for this…" Devin said as he rolled his eyes and walked past her to the couch. She knew that should be her cue to leave, but she couldn't. She couldn't make her legs move. She just stood there admiring how different the house looked in the dusk…everything had a blue and silver hue to it…probably reflecting from the outside onto the white walls. It looked less intimate in the day time when she was here when he wasn't. "I'm busy Camille…" he said in a flat tone as he glared at her and Camille grew angry.

"You're not in your office, Devin…you're not that damn busy…" Camille said before she could stop herself. Still, she was so frozen she couldn't turn around to look him in the face…in his eyes. She heard the soft sound of him rising from the couch and her heart drummed as she felt him standing behind her. He leaned down to her right ear and she could feel his breath in her ear.

"And what makes you so sure I'm not busy because I'm at home?" he asked before he stepped closer to her and she felt his erection through his pajama bottoms pressing into her back. "I could be working from home. I would have to since I have such an incompetent assistant…" he said and Camille could hear the smug smirk in his voice. She let out a gasp as she felt his hand slide up her left thigh under her skirt.

"Don't…" Camille begged as she began to cry. She didn't want this. She wanted Logan and she wanted him to forgive her. This was a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake. "I don't want to do this anymore…" she said weakly as she felt his other hand reach inside her blouse and she let out a moan as his fingers reached for her bra-clad breast. She felt shame that she couldn't resist or even stop the moan that escaped from her as he squeezed her breast.

"If you don't want to do this…why did you moan?" he asked as he gave a firm squeeze to her breast. "Why did you come here?" Devin said into her ear as his hands retreated from her body, but he was still standing behind her.

"I told you I didn't know why!" she yelled as she turned around so fast it caused him to take a step back. She stared into his icy blue eyes with hatred.

"No, you told me you didn't know why you kissed me. You never said anything about showing up here in the first place. Why are you here? Why did you moan just now?" Devin said as he closed the gap between them and Camille began to tremble again.

"I don't know…" Camille mumbled and Devin rolled his eyes and backed away from her. He began rubbing his temples out of frustration and Camille was getting annoyed by that. "You tell me why you think I'm here, then." she said before he scoffed and smirked. He stared her directly in the eyes and she swallowed hard.

"You're here because you won't admit to yourself that you want something Logan couldn't give you. You're here because you want to fulfill that need to be controlled. You're here because you know I won't hold back the way I did in the office…" Devin said as he reached out and pulled her against his body. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and held her there against him and she shook with fear and anticipation. She had her hands braced on his chest in case she needed to push him off of her.

"I don't want to fuck you, Devin…" Camille said in a small voice. "This isn't about sex. This is about surrender and dominance and you controlling me." she said in a quivering voice as she felt one of Devin's hands slide down to her ass. "I mean it…" she said as she flexed her fingers against this chest in a warning that she would push him. He just rolled his eyes as he let her go and walked to the couch and sat down as he stared at her.

"I know you mean it, Camille. I'm not a fucking rapist for fucks sake." he said as she turned around to see him glaring at her. "You don't have to be here, you know…"

"I'm here…" Camille said in a defiant tone as she sat down on a white lounge set adjacent to the couch. He watched her shift uncomfortably under his gaze with an amused smirk on his face and she knew he wasn't buying her act. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't really have anywhere to go tonight…" she confessed knowing Logan had already told the guys about what happened meaning Kendall knew…meaning Jo knew about it. Camille knew she couldn't face them with the shame of what she had done.

"You're here because you got into a little fight with Logan, didn't you?" Devin asked with as smirk on his face and Camille let out a sigh of annoyance. "I could pretend and say that fight wasn't about me, but I know it is. How much does he know?"

"Everything. But…I made it clear that we never had sex…" Camille said as she watched Devin stand up and walk to a circular ottoman with a decanter full of liquor and two glasses. He poured himself a glass and set it back down on the silver tray next to the crystal decanter before picking up the second glass.

"Would you like a drink, Camille? Do you drink?" he asked in an amused, mocking tone. Why did he feel it was necessary to mock her all the time?

"I do drink, and I don't want one right now…" Camille said in a tone with lots of attitude and Devin just shrugged his shoulders as he set the empty glass down and picked up his. He took a deep inhale of the liquid before taking a sip. After two more sips, he sat next to her on the lounge and she scooted to the other end hoping she could get as far away from him as the white lounge would allow her. He chuckled at this.

"What? Are you afraid I might poison you? Drug you?" he asked as he stared at her. "Here have a sip from my glass if you're so paranoid." he said as he held the glass out to her and she felt as if she was Snow White getting ready to bite into the poisoned apple. "Do it." he commanded and Camille bit her lip as she felt herself shiver. She took the glass from his hands and took a big swig of the liquor and swallowed it. "See?" he said as she handed the glass back to him. "I can be a pretty decent guy when I want to be…"

"You're not always decent…" Camille said as she thought about all the mean things he has said and done to her. He was a fucking tyrant and when he began to control her, he was even worse than before in his tyranny.

"But that's the thing you like about me, isn't it?" he asked in a smug tone as he watched Camille attempt to look around his house in order to avoid staring into his eyes. She stood up and walked to the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the pool and view of the Los Angeles skyline at night. Suddenly, she felt Devin standing behind her and she jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Just then, she realized she had cried silent tears. She had a realization that frightened her and even Devin was aware of this. "Now, you tell me why you think you're here…"

"I…" Camille said as she turned around and stared Devin in the eyes. "I'm here because you don't treat me like a porcelain doll that you're afraid to break. I'm here because you don't treat me like I'm perfect and you're not afraid to tell me I'm not prefect. You don't care whether you hurt me or my feelings. You don't expect me to be this person you think I should be instead of the person I am." she said as Devin pulled her against him and she moaned when her body collided with his. "I can be who I want to be…"

"I want to fuck you so bad, Camille…" Devin whispered in her ear as he squeezed her ass, hard. "I want to fuck you until you scream that you're mine."

"I'll never be yours." Camille said as he pressed his hand harder against her ass. "You don't own me…" she said and Devin chuckled at her attempt to pull herself away.

"Yet, here you are in my house…begging, wantonly, for me to control you. I say that does mean I own you. I own your desire to be controlled. I can make you bend to my will because I know you would do anything for the pleasure of me controlling you."

"Fuck you…" she whispered before she pushed him away and stared at him with hatred that he was right about everything. He did own her desire. That's what she hated most about him. It was him that held ownership to her desire to be controlled and not Logan. She trembled as she lowered herself to her knees before him and Devin smirked.

"Good girl…" he said as he began circling her like a predator deciding on how the prey should be handled. He paused in front of her and lifted her face up until she was staring into his eyes. "Stand up…" he demanded and she did as she was told. He began backing away and he beckoned her with his index finger to follow him, and she did. When she stepped inside his bedroom, she realized how different it was from the rest of the house, yet it looked similar. He guided her towards the bed before he moved behind her. "Get on the bed…" he said into her ear and she hesitated. "Get. On. The. Fucking. Bed." he said in a tone that sounded like a threat.

"I…can't. I won't. I meant what I said. I'm not having sex with you." Camille said as she turned around and stared at him.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Camille…" Devin confessed and Camille looked confused. "I wanted to see how far you would go. I wanted to know your limited." he said as he eased her down onto the bed in a sitting position. He smirked as he felt her shiver in his hands. "But…let's not kid ourselves and pretend you didn't come here for a reason…" he said as he guided pushed her, slowly, onto her back. "On you hands and knees, Camille…" he commanded and Camille's breath hitched as she felt him roll her over on her stomach. She brought herself up into the desired position and waited. She jumped when she felt his hands push her skirt up to her waist and pull her panties down her thighs. There was a pause and she shivered more and more with each passing second of inaction. Suddenly, he delivered a hard smack to her ass and she let out a yelp of pain. He hit her again and she could hear an erotic grunt come from him as smacked her ass again. He smacked her ass over and over and she cried out and moaned with each blow. With a final hard blow, Camille let out an erotic scream as she choked out a sob. She felt utter pleasure and euphoria until she came down from her high with another frightening realization. She thought about Logan instead of Devin spanking her.


	12. Chapter 12

Camille was awakened by the sound of a text chime on a phone. Her eyes popped open immediately because she knew it didn't sound like her phone…or Logan's. She squinted in the harsh light of the room before she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. She began to panic as she realized she was still in Devin's room…in his bed. She didn't see him lying next to her, but she heard the sound of his shower running. She groaned hoping she didn't betray Logan even more by actually having sex with Devin. She looked down as saw she was fully clothed with the exception of her panties. Perhaps, she did fuck him after all. There was a sick feeling in her stomach.

Another text, and Camille couldn't resist taking a peek at his phone. She stared at the I.D. of the caller, Alexis. And below that was the image of a beautiful blonde woman sitting down on a small table in a short, black dress with a drink in her hand. She was staring up as if she was talking with someone and not looking at Devin. She probably wasn't aware he had even taken the picture.

"Are you snooping through my phone?" Devin said as he emerged from his bathroom wearing a gray towel around his waist and Camille's breath hitched as she stared at his wet and partially naked body standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He smirked as watched her cast her eyes lower to the ground.

"No…" Camille mumbled as she set his phone down on the bed. "Your phone woke me up and…" she trailed off as he walked over to her and bend over to retrieve his phone. He hoped and prayed his towel wouldn't accidentally drop.

"Oh, come on, Camille. We are way past the you being coy part. We might not have fucked, but we did cross a few lines."

"So we didn't have sex last night?" she asked and Devin let out a frustrated sigh and Camille knew that confirmation that they didn't. She let out a breath of relief.

"Honestly, that's the first time I've ever woken up next to someone I didn't fuck. I'm glad you weren't the type to cuddle. You seem like you're into that shit…" he mocked as he stared at her. He leaned against the wall and she wished he could just get dressed. Suddenly, there was another text and he stared at his phone.

"You're really popular this morning…" Camille said in a snippy tone as she began scanning the room for her panties.

"Not always. Today's my birthday…" he said casually and Camille felt a little guilty for just showing up at his place the night before his birthday. "The big 4 0."

"I didn't know that…I'm sorry…" she said and he rolled his eyes before he tossed his phone to her. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Reply to some people for me. Thank them and whatnot." he said and Camille glared at him. "What's wrong now, Camille?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm your assistant in the office. I'm not working off the clock…" she said as she stared at another text from Alexis. Who was she and why wasn't she in his bed instead of her?"

"Just do it…" Devin said as he as he rolled his eyes. "It'll give you something to do…like distract you while I drop this towel and change." he said and she turned her back and stared directly at the phone. The last thing she needed to see was Devin Chase naked.

"Well, this one is from Alexis…" Camille said as she heard him scoff. "She wishes you a happy birthday. Oh, and to know how you like your gift."

"I didn't get it, yet…I think." he said as Camille heard him opening a drawer. "Just tell her thank you and…you know what…I'll respond to that one myself later. Read me the next one." he demanded and she rolled her eyes. Why did he have to always be a jerk?

"Oh, this one is from Trevor. He says, happy 40th, you fuck…drinks later?" Camille read it out loud and found it really weird reading someone else's texts.

"That prick…" Devin said with a chuckle. "Just tell him…thanks, asshole, and yeah. 7ish." he said as Camille sent the text. "I'm decent now." he said and Camille could just hear the smirk in his voice. She turned around and saw that he was dressed in an all white lounge set.

"Here's your phone." she said as she handed his phone back to him. "What are you doing for your birthday?" she asked and he stared at her as if she was crazy. "What? Is it a crime to ask you what you're going to do for your birthday?"

"No, but when you try to make bullshit small talk about it, it is. Don't you have somewhere to be this morning?" Devin asked before the gate was buzzed. "Get that, I'm sure it's my gift from Alexis…" he demanded before disappearing back into his bathroom.

"Fine…" Camille said through clenched teeth as she walked from his bedroom to the front doors. The whole house looked similar to the way she saw it when she was there before. Even with the glass front doors covered by the curtain, the house looked bright and inviting. Nothing like the dark intimidation of the previous night. Opening the curtains, she spotted the delivery man and opened the door. She walked into the bright, sunny morning and was quickly aware that she was still without her panties when she felt a slight breeze blow up her skirt. "I'll sign for that…" she said as he handed her the electronic pad and she scribbled Devin's name onto it…something she had done millions of times in the office.

"Are you sure you can carry the box, miss?" the delivery guy asked and Camille nodded as she lifted the box and it felt heavy, but she didn't want to make the man work harder than he was already working. She smiled as he walked away to his truck and drove off. She managed to carry the box into the house and over to the ottoman beside the white furniture. Devin had just emerged from his bedroom just in time to see her set it down.

"Are you going to stare at the box all day or can I open my birthday gift?" he asked and Camille just rolled her eyes at his mockery. He chuckled as he walked past her and began opening the box. His face lit up once he knew what was inside and he pulled out, yet another box, but this one was black with a silver label on it. He opened that box and inside was a black case and Camille began to wonder if he even had a gift and not just boxes and a case. He opened the case and she saw a bottle of alcohol and the bottle appeared to be dark.

"That's nice…" she said and Devin seemed startled by her voice. "Sorry…" she said as she stared down at the floor. Just then she noticed a note lying in the bottom of the delivery box. "This was still in the box…" she said as she reached inside the box and handed the note to him.

"Yeah…." he simply said as he laid the note on the ottoman beside the box and returned his gaze to the bottle. "Wow…"

"What is it?" she asked hoping he was too distracted by the bottle to be annoyed or angry with her. She was actually wondering why she still remained in his house, but then she remembered her fight with Logan and that fact that everyone of their mutual friends knows about what she did, now.

"A really nice…and fucking expensive bottle of cognac. It's a rare collector's item. It goes for about $8,000-$11,000. Dark crystal decanter, aged in barrels over 40 to 100 years old. It was sold out a few months after the launch in 2008." Devin said and Camille felt like this was the first human emotion her boss had shown. He was so enthusiastic about the cognac, he didn't even have a sarcastic comment nor did he feel the need to mock her.

"That's the really nice birthday gift. Alexis really cares about you if she bought you that…" she said and she regretted it because she saw the same stoic and cold look on his face.

"Why are you still here, Camille?" Devin asked as he gently place the bottle back into the fitted molding inside the case. "Take the social cue and leave. How did I end up with such an incompetent assistant?" he asked as Camille glared at him. She had had enough of his mockery and belittlement. He made her feel lower than low, and a part of her liked that. She wished she didn't, but she did. But constantly mocking her was getting annoying.

"If I'm so fucking incompetent, why did you hire me?" she asked as he scoffed and smirked as he stared at her. She rolled her eyes at his amusement and wanted to slap him.

"I hired you because I thought I would eventually fuck you." he said and Camille gave him a disgusted look. "Hey, you asked." he said with a shrug.

"Okay, that answers that question. Why haven't you fired me, yet?" Camille asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in a smug stance as she watched him.

"That's easy…I haven't fired you, yet, because despite your lack of office skills, you've proven to be quite resourceful. That and I still wanted to fuck you." Devin said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. "Since you're in a question asking mood, I have a few of my own. Why didn't you try to sue me for sexual harassment after the first time it happened?"

"I didn't feel like I was being harassed. I wanted what happened between us to happen…at least…at the time. Now, I wish we would've never…"

"Well, we did. Now, what? Do you still not feel harassed?" Devin asked as he closed the distance between them.

"Yes…you make me uncomfortable, but it's not by the way you're acting. I hate the way I'm reacting. Like I can't resist you…"

"Come on, Camille. You can still resist me. You refuse to fuck me for whatever reason. You're able to stop yourself from giving in to that desire. You still love Logan enough to do that."

"He won't see it that way." she said and Devin let out another frustrated groan. "What? What did I do, now?"

"You haven't even fucking talked to him about how you felt. That little admission of yours last night about me not treating you so fragile…have you even fucking told him?"

"No, but…" Camille said as she turned away from him and was staring at the wall near a set of black chairs. That's when she saw it…a small photo of Devin and Alexis. That appeared to be the only photo of Alexis in his home, so far. "You loved her, didn't you?" she asked and Devin was confused at first until he noticed that he was staring at the photo of him and Alexis.

"This isn't about me. You know what…as much as last night was fun, I have plans for today and I'm not in the fucking mood for your…well, everything."

"So, you can pry into my life, but I can't know a damn thing about yours? That's bullshit, Devin. You're not being fair."

"Life's not fair." he said and she rolled her eyes and stormed off into his bedroom. "What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her sit on his bed as her eyes scanned the room.

"I'm looking for my panties." she snapped before she heard him chuckle. "What's so fucking funny?" she asked as she saw him bend down to pick up her panties from the floor on the other side of the bed. He handed them to her with a smirk on his face.

"That's also the first time that's happened…returning a woman's panties to her after a night of not having sex. Why don't you come to my birthday party tonight?" he asked and she stared at him as if he was crazy. "I can tell you're pissed now. The invitation still stands if you change your mind…" Devin said with a smirk as he walked out of the room.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled on her panties, grabbed her purse, and ignored him and his invitation as she left his home. She'd be nuts to go to his party after facing Logan after their fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Camille stood outside her apartment door dreading what was on the other side. She opened the door and found Jo and Kendall standing in the kitchen preparing lunch and talking. They stopped when they realized she had entered the kitchen.

"Hey…" Camille said feeling her stomach drop as only Jo looked in her direction and smiled. "What are you cooking? It smells good." she said as she set her purse down and walked to the fridge. She knew she looked strange wearing her work clothes from the day before.

"Stir-fry." Jo answered in a tone that clearly indicated she was trying to not seem obvious that something was wrong, but she was failing. "Um…I called you last night…"

"I know…" Camille said as she remembered checking her phone and saw five missed calls and three texts. Two calls and two texts were from Logan, one was from Carlos, one was from James, one text was from Kendall, and one call from Jo.

"That's it?!" Kendall asked sounding upset and Jo elbowed him to be quiet. "Don't elbow me, Jo. You know how Logan was last night…" he said before turning to Camille. "He was really upset, by the way…" he said and Camille felt guilty.

"Where is he?" Camille asked Jo because she wanted to ignore Kendall's scrutiny. She knew it was coming, but she didn't expect him to be this upset.

"He's in your room…" Jo answer with an uneasy look on her face. "You two should talk. Well, before you do…we need to talk…" Jo said as she grabbed Camille and led her to her bedroom for privacy. "Were you with…Devin?"

"Yes, but I didn't have sex with him. I just went there because…well, it's complicated." Camille said as she sat on Jo's bed. She could hear Logan leaving her bedroom and into the kitchen with Kendall…no doubt talking about her arrival.

"Have you slept with Devin before?" Jo asked with a look of dread on her face. She didn't want to believe that her best friend would cheat on her boyfriend like that.

"Not really…I…well…this is kind of hard to explain, so I'm going to say it like this. You know the kind of thing the character I was auditioning for was into…well, that happened between us…" Camille said as Jo let out a sigh.

"You mean a BDSM relationship? Wow…I didn't know you were into that…not that I would want to know you were into that, I mean. How in the hell did that happen?"

"It happened the night he found out about the script. He kept mocking me and saying that I couldn't be Elizabeth. I wanted to prove him wrong so I asked him to read the audition scene with me. He was so convincing that he was Carter, that I kind of had a realization that I was into that kind of thing. It was like…I wasn't even acting. Things turned weird and then…he…spanked me." she said as she was blushing. She didn't dare look up from the floor because she didn't want to see the look on Jo's face. "That's how it started…"

"That explains the change in your behavior…you seemed different and I couldn't put my finger on it. Now, I know why."

"I guess I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought…" Camille said as she stared at Jo. She could see the disappointment in her eyes, but she wasn't judgmental. Not the way Kendall looked when he looked at her. "How upset was he?"

"He was pretty upset. He was hurt…I'm sure you know that. James and Carlos really don't know how to feel about this. Nobody wants to see you two break up…"

"I know…" Camille said as she sighed. "I can't explain this. I just know…I'm sorry if this is going to make you uncomfortable."

"I know. If you and Logan do break up…I'll have your back, you know that, right?" Jo asked and Camille nodded. "Good. I'll try to calm Kendall down while you and Logan talk…" she said as they left her room. Camille felt like she was some sort of sideshow freak because both Kendall and Logan were staring at her. That feeling intensified when she realized James and Carlos were standing in the kitchen as well.

"Logan, can we talk?" Camille asked and Kendall scoffed before Jo rolled her eyes and walked over to him. He was talking in a low voice, but Camille could tell he was being chastised.

"Sure…" Logan said as they walked to her bedroom and closed the door. The look on everyone's faces made her realize how awkward this was. As she stood there a few moments, she heard Jo talking to Carlos about his date with the curly-haired Jennifer. They decided to give dating each other another try.

"Logan…" Camille said as she walked closer to her and he stopped her. She knew she deserved his need to distance himself from her, but knowing that didn't hurt any less.

"You were with _him_ last night, were you?" Logan asked and Camille nodded and he sank down onto her bed like a broken man. "Why?! Even after our fight you went to see him?! This is going below the belt, Camille. What? Did you finally fuck him?"

"No…" Camille said as she stared down at the ground. "I went there to talk to him…yell at him for…what happened between us, but I couldn't because it was my fault. I started this. If I hadn't asked him to read that scene with me…this wouldn't happen."

"Did you…you know what…I don't even want to know…the look on your face already answered that question. You think just because you're not having sex with him, that it would hurt less? It doesn't. Hell, it hurts worse. You doing…whatever it is you two do…it hurts."

"He spanked me…it's not what you want to hear, but I'm being honest, okay? I get off on this kind of thing. I don't know why, but…I do. Actually, I do know why. For the first time, I felt free to be who I wanted to be."

"By pretending to be Elizabeth? Do you hear yourself? You're not being yourself, Camille. You're being Elizabeth…someone made up and not real. She's a character and she's not you. Hell, Michael Scott didn't even think you were right for Elizabeth."

"I may not be Elizabeth, but how do you know I haven't been this way the whole time? Or that I'm discovering a part of myself that I didn't know about? I feel like I'm trapped. Like I'm stuck as this person you want me to be. I haven't gotten a role in a year. You think I feel the same way I did, then? I feel like a loser. I was stuck in a bullshit job while your dreams were coming true. I sucks feeling that way."

"But, you know I had you. I would take care of you because I cared about you. If it took you 30 years on longer to land a role, I wouldn't mind.

"I would mind. I didn't want to depend on you. I wanted my dream to come true. But, you won't let me be who I am. You won't let me be just a little bit broken. I'm not perfect, Logan. And before you say that you're not expecting me to be perfect…you are. You hated Elizabeth and you didn't want me to land the part."

"Just because I didn't like that character for you doesn't mean I want you to be perfect. You're not perfect and I love that. You're flawed. But, I love your flaws."

"You love the wrong flaws, Logan. I'm not the girl I used to be. I'm not optimistic and not landing a role in so long has changed me. My rose-colored glasses are off. You won't see that. None of you will. But Devin…"

"Fuck Devin! He doesn't care about you the way we do or love you like I love you. He's a soulless tyrant that gets off on punishing his assistant…like he's in a bad porn or something."

"That may be a little true, but he…he's not walking on eggshells around me the way you guys do. None of you will ever understand how I feel. None of you will ever just bluntly say that I should quit acting or find something else…"

"That's because we don't want you to give up on your dream. I believed you would've found something, eventually. Just not that role. Do you think Devin would tell you to keep trying if Michael Scott didn't offer you the other role? I would."

"No, you wouldn't. I see the look on your face when I audition for a role and don't get the part. It's was the same look you had on your face when you realized I didn't get the role of Elizabeth. You find joy in being my…hero. Of being the one in charge of the relationship. You get off on the power you feel from being the successful one." she said causing Logan to stand up in protest. "You can't even deny it, can you? You're like Devin and you don't want to admit it."

"I'm nothing like _him_." was all Logan could say as he stared at her hating that she was partly right. He did like being more successful than her. He never thought he would be that kind of guy. He never thought he would enjoy seeing Camille in pain, but he did and he hated it. He told himself over and over that he wouldn't be that way. That he would support Camille if she found an acting role and he would continue to support her if she became more famous than him. But, he couldn't. "You deserve him…" Logan said as he walked out of her room wanting to punch a wall…Devin. Logan stormed past everybody and walked outside out of the front door and stood in the hall. This was the first time he felt they were over for good.

Camille was so angry and so frustrated, she decided to call Devin. Fine, if Logan thinks she deserves Devin. Then that's what she was going to do.

"I see you changed your mind about the party…" Devin answered the phone and Camille rolled her eyes at the smug tone in his voice.

"Just tell me where the party is…" Camille said and she heard him chuckling over the phone. It was such a sexy chuckle.

"Skybar Pavilion and pool in the Mondrian hotel. You're on the guest list. I'll have a car pick you up, and don't object to that."

"I can drive myself to the party, thank you." Camille said behind gritted teeth and she could hear Devin's annoyed sigh. "Fine send for the car…"

"You had another fight with Logan." he stated in a matter of fact tone. "Yeah, you don't need to be driving in your mental state. The party starts at 10:00 so the car will be at your apartment by 9:30. Don't be late…"

"I won't…" she said before she hung up. She left her room and was surprised that only she and James remained in the apartment. He was sitting on the couch watching a movie when she walked into the kitchen. "Where did everybody go?" she said as grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter.

"Kendall and Jo left to take Katie to the mall. Carlos is with Jennifer, I guess. Just you and me…" he said and she sighed. She and James rarely talked and it wasn't because of that awkward kiss they had a long time ago. There was just never a chance for them to talk, now.

"You're mad at me, too…" she said as and he was silent. "I know, you don't have to say it…" she said as took a bite of the apple.

"I'm not mad…just…I don't know. It's awkward. I still want to be your friend, but Logan is my best friend. It's just so…"

"Awkward." she said with a sigh before taking another bite. "I didn't mean for it to be like this. But, it is." she said with a shrug before returning to her room. She wanted to apologize to the guys and Jo. However, even with all the drama, she was had to be honest with herself and them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are you going?" Jo asked as she saw Camille emerging from her bedroom in her favorite black lace mini dress and red heels. Her hair was down in soft curls and she wore red lipstick. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to have a girls night out?"

"Um…I'm going to a party…Devin's birthday party…" Camille said and Jo hopped up from the couch and walked over to her friend.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you're going to Devin's birthday party? Camille…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"He invited me to go this morning and I'm going. I wasn't going at first, but then…you know. I just want to do something to get that fight off my mind."

"You two were fighting about Devin. Your fight with Logan is still going to be on your mind and being there with Devin is going to make things worse."

"Things are going to be bad anyway. I've lost Logan and…maybe it's for the best. You'd never understand." Camille said as she checked her phone. It was almost 9:30.

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this? You're just going to throw away your relationship with Logan for Devin?!"

"Don't do this, Jo. You don't understand. None of you do. It almost seem like you guys are taking this harder than Logan and me are."

"We all know you two break up and make up a lot, but…this time it feels different. Devin wasn't a factor during those past break ups. What is it about him that's got you so…mesmerized?" Jo asked as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

"It's complicated. What happened to having my back when Logan and I broke up?" Camille asked and Jo rolled her eyes.

"I thought that would be later on down the line. Not now. I thought you two would at least try to work things out, but you're not. Going to Devin's party isn't you trying to work things out with Logan. You're not even going try, are you?"

"We did…it's time to move on. Logan and I, both, need to move on. You guys should move on. Sometimes relationships don't work out…"

"That's bullshit, Camille. You love Logan just as much as he loves you. Sure, I wanted to have your back if you two broke up, but not like this. Not when you're basically going to shit on your relationship with Logan."

"Then, don't have my back, Jo. I'm not forcing you to pick a side. If you want to think I'm wrong and Logan's right…then do it. I won't be angry and I won't hold that against you."

"Fine…I'm on Logan's side. I love you, Camille and you'll always be my best friend, but…I can't support this decision. I'm only saying this because I know how he feels." Jo said and Camille sighed as she thought about the time Kendall fell in love with Lucy Stone while Jo was away shooting a movie. That hurt her more than anything.

"I know. And, for the record, I didn't want to hurt Logan and I didn't want to cheat on him, but…we changed. At least, I did. I have to go…the car Devin's sending is going to be here soon."

"Okay…stay safe and call me if you need me to come get you. I'm still not happy about you going to his party. Even if it is his birthday…"

"I'll be safe and I'm glad you'd be willing to pick me up if I need you to…thanks…" Camille said as she grabbed her black clutch and walked out the door and downstairs. Five minutes later, a black town car pulled up to the building. The driver got out and opened the door to the backseat. She saw Devin sitting in the back, she grew angry. "Really?!"

"It's my party…" Devin said as the driver closed the door. "I can't be there early. I have to make a dramatic entrance…" he said in a sarcastic tone and a chuckle.

"And you couldn't take a separate car? Forget it…I'm driving my own car…" Camille said as she was about to open the door, but Devin stopped her.

"Drive…" he ordered the driver and she glared at him as a smirk developed on his face. "Trust me…I don't think you want to drive tonight. You look gorgeous, by the way…"

"Thanks…" Camille said in a slightly bitter tone as she stared out the window. She didn't even want to see the way he was staring at her. They rode on in silence until they reached the hotel and Camille stared up at the roof where the party was being held.

"You should go up there already. I'm sure you're fucking paranoid people would think you're my date." Devin mocked and Camille rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"Ass…" Camille said as she walked inside the hotel and rode the elevator to the restaurant, Asia de Cuba. There was an podium at he entrance of the patio near the pool and pavilion. The hostess asked for her name and she told her and was allowed to enter the patio. The music and sound party atmosphere intensified as she moved closer to the pavilion. She walked over to the glass enclosure that overlooked Los Angeles. It was beautiful at night from this view. Her attention was drawn to the sound of people cheering and clapping and she knew Devin had made his arrival. He walked to the end of the pool near the white wall in front of the pavilion, and was handed a microphone and the music was turned down.

"Thank you for coming tonight. Seeing everybody here has made turning the dreaded 40 a lot better than I thought it was going to be. I'm sure we've all said that shit before the hangovers." he said and everybody, including Camille, laughed. He was handed a glass of champagne and he held it up in the air. "Here's to another year!" he said and everyone cheered as the music began to play at full volume and Camille turned back to the view of L.A. "Here…" Devin said into her ear and that caused her to jump. She turned to see him holding a glass of champagne.

"Thanks…" Camille said as she took the glass and began sipping from it. She turned back to the view and cursed herself for not inviting Jo to come with her. Well, she wouldn't have invited Jo if she had known Devin was going to be in the car. But, still…having her friend there would be nice. She didn't really know anyone there…at least not personally. Most people there were his business colleagues in the industry or celebrities.

"Loosen the fuck up, Camille. That whole being the shy wallflower shit might've been cute in high school, but you're not in high school…"

"Screw you. I wasn't a wallflower in high school. It's just…I don't know anyone here besides you and…well, nobody. It's awkward."

"Then mingle…" he said as he sipped from his champagne. "Michael Scott is around here somewhere. I invited him. Perhaps you could run into him or something. Anyway, I have to make the party rounds…" he said as he left her and she sighed as she rolled her eyes and began walking around the pool. She decided to go inside the pavilion and when she went inside, she noticed the music was a little less loud and the place looked a little bit more intimate.

"Camille." Michael said as he made his way to her. "Devin said you were coming to his party. I want you to know I haven't forgotten about you. I'm just really busy in meetings and other projects, but I'm working to set up a meeting with you. I don't want you to lose interest."

"I'm on board with this project 100%. I love your films and they're always good no matter what. I hope this doesn't sound like I'm…"

"Kissing my ass?" he asked and Camille looked mortified. "Relax. There's nothing better than a good ego stroke for boosting self-esteem. I'm glad you're excited for the project."

"Yeah…actually…I wanted to ask you something. While, I'm grateful for this opportunity with this new role, I have to ask. Why wasn't I right for the role of Elizabeth?"

"You seemed like you related a little too much to Elizabeth. I know that doesn't make sense, because you'd normally want your actors to become their characters, but this seemed…different. I actually thought you were involved in a BDSM relationship you were so convincing and it kind of…alarmed me. I don't know what I'm saying…I'm a little drunk, but I assure you, I won't be drunk in our meeting. Well, maybe a little. Just kidding. Have fun tonight, and I'll see you in the meeting." he said as he walked off and chatted with someone else and Camille felt alone again. She looked around and saw Devin sitting down and talking with people and she decided to go over and sit down as well.

"You're like a little lost puppy, aren't you, Camille?" Devin mocked and she glared at him as he smirked. "If I'd known you were going to spend most of the party sulking, I wouldn't have invited you. Lighten up." he said as he stood up when his friends got up to dance and he pulled her up from her seat and dragged her to the middle of the room which had been turned into a dance floor. She wanted to kill him, but she couldn't help but want to blend in and dance. That glass of champagne finally kicked in and she felt a little bit more confident than before.

It had been four hours of dancing, laughing, and talking with strangers and celebrities that Camille didn't realize how much fun she was having. She had only one more glass of champagne and way much more party food than she had planned and about five bottles of water because she was kept feeling hot as she dance and mingled.

The party was winding down when she was sitting down eating strawberry gelato and observing everybody dancing, laughing and drinking. She was surprised when Devin sat down beside her and even more surprised when he didn't mock her for wanting a break. She looked at him and noticed something was off about him. He seemed distracted about something. Suddenly, a tall blonde woman in a white dress walked towards them with a scruffy-looking guy walking beside her. Suddenly, Camille realized it was Alexis.

"Devin Chase, I should've known you would find your new arm candy at this party…" Alexis said in a teasing tone and Camille didn't know if she would feel offended or not. She noted that Alexis had an English accent and was more beautiful in person. "She's very different from your usual types. A bit young ingénue mixed with a bit of corrupted Lolita." she said as she turned to Camille and winked before turning back to Devin. "Did you enjoy the gift?"

"I did. I haven't had a chance to open it, but I'm sure it's extraordinary. Thank you for such a lavish gift…" he said and Camille could tell there was a hint of bitterness in his tone. "I'm glad you could remember that I love a good cognac and arm candy, but so little of your own vices." he said with a hint of sarcasm and Camille felt awkward and she wished she was invisible.

"Now, now…play nice on your birthday, Devin. I am." Alexis said with a smug tone that indicated that she was not playing nice at all. "Felix and I are going to be leaving, so I hope you enjoy the rest of your party…" she said as she and the guy left.

"Um…Devin…" Camille began, but she didn't know what she would say to him. She just saw Devin's mood change and it worried her. She'd never seen him so…angry. Sure, he would be peeved, annoyed, and a little pissed off, but, now…she could see rage and hurt building inside him. He didn't respond, but he did manage to give her look that caused her to shiver…it reminded her of how Logan looked after their fight. And just like that, as one of his friends walked over to them, the façade was up again. The rest of the party remained that way until they were leaving. The façade was gone as he told the driver to drive him home and she wondered if he had forgotten she had to go home, too, but she didn't say anything. Somehow, she had to be with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Camille didn't say anything the entire ride back to Devin's house. She was unsure if him neglecting to take her home was his way or saying he needed her or not, but she just went along with it. She knew she wanted to be here. And even if he didn't want her with him, she was there either way. Hopefully, she could get him to open up about Alexis.

They were dropped off at his house and he entered the gate code to enter the lawn. He slid open the glass doors and walked inside with Camille trailing behind him. She closed the doors and moved the curtains over them.

"Have a drink with me…" he said and Camille was relieved to hear his voice after a long period of silence in the car ride to his home. She turned round and saw that he was holding Alexis' gift, the really expensive bottle of cognac.

"I…uh…I'll pass…" Camille said and Devin began to look annoyed. "You can get angry and annoyed all you want, but I don't feel comfortable drinking something…so expensive." Camille said as the attempted to avoid mentioning the fact that the gift was from Alexis.

"You were drinking expensive champagne all night and you have reservations about drinking this? Just have a drink with me…" he said in a tone that sounded like an attempt at a command, but was really a semi-desperate plea.

"Fine, I'll have one drink. Just one…" Camille said as she on the large, white couch as he opened the bottle and poured the cognac into the same two glasses he drank out of the night before. She watched him pause to admire the bottle before placing the custom stopper in the shape of a fleur-de-lis and setting it on the silver tray on the large, white ottoman. He sat down beside her and handed her a glass. Taking a sip from it, she stared at the ground because she knew he see that she wanted to say something…something about Alexis.

"Spit it out already. Go ahead…say what you're thinking…" Devin said with an agitated sigh before taking a sip from his glass.

"Well, this gift is from Alexis and, at the party, you two seemed…less than friendly. Why would she by you a gift if you two hate each other? What was she to you?" she asked and he sighed again. "You have to tell me something…you know all about me and Logan…it's only fair."

"She was my fiancé. I met her five years ago at a party after some fashion show I attended. She was a model and she knew who I was before I even had a chance to tell her my name. I had a reputation for dating models." he said as he paused to take another sip from his glass and Camille finally knew what she meant about her being different from his usual types. "For months, we played a little cat and mouse game…until she caved in to me. Sure, we would hook up and shit, but…we didn't really start our relationship until a few months after I'd met her. Two years later, I proposed to her. I should've known something was wrong when we kept pushing back the wedding date further and further. Two years ago, I found her in bed with another man…a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry…" Camille said as she felt guilty. She had basically done the same thing to Logan, and she felt like a horrible person.

"Obviously, we ended it, but she still insists it's my fault. She said I kept pushing her away and I couldn't commit. That was bullshit. I gave up everything for her. I even over-looked her cocaine problem at first before I decide to help her get help. Ungrateful bitch…" he said as he drained the last of his cognac.

"Did you know she was going to attend your birthday party?" Camille asked as she heard Devin let out a sigh. "Did you invite me to…make her jealous?" she asked feeling a bit more upset that he would use her.

"I did. I knew seeing you, someone outside of my usual type, would just piss her off. I was right. Before you even start, I didn't use you."

"The hell you didn't!" Camille said as she stood up in anger and hesitated before slapping him. "I'm not some shiny, new toy you can use to make your ex-fiancé jealous! I'm not some fucking piece of arm candy for your ex to mock. I will not be degraded…" Camille said as she walked away to stare out the windows to the pool in the back.

"Oh, but you didn't mind being degraded in my office while I bent you over my desk and spanked you." Devin said and Camille turned around to glare at him.

"Fuck you." she whispered before she stormed up to him. "You're a heartless monster! Just because your ex cheated on you, you think that gives you the right to control me and probably countless of other women. You're a broken man…"

"I may be a broken man, but I don't lie about it and I don't lie about who I am. You fight against everything you feel because you're afraid to admit that you like what goes on between us. I know, in this very moment, you're shaking so hard I can see every tremble. You want me to touch you…be rough with you…do things Logan wouldn't do. You know I get everything I want and you want to be the thing I want…"

"That's not true…I hate you…I despise you…I pity you…" Camille said as Devin chuckled. She looked away from him hating that he was right and she couldn't deny it. Suddenly, he grabbed her, pulled her against his body, and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and rough and full of lust. She felt an near electric jolt run through her body as he kissed her. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes and she could see nothing but lust and smug satisfaction in his icy blue eyes.

"Do you still want to deny this?" Devin asked as he snaked one of his hands around her waist to the bottom hem of her dress. He slipped his hand between her thighs and felt how wet she had gotten through her lace panties causing her to moan out. "Do you feel how much I want you?" he asked as he began grinding his erection against her hip.

Suddenly, Camille pushed him away and took a step back away from him. She never tore her eyes away from him as she backed up until her back hit the cold glass of the tall windows. She turned around and gathered her hair in her hand as she pushed it to the right to reveal the zipper in the back. She had a sharp intake of breath as she heard a dark chuckle come from him as he walked closer. She gasped as she felt one hand snake around her waist as she other pulled the zipper down. He pushed the dress down her body revealing her naked back to him as he moved the hand around her waist upwards to her breast. She moaned when he squeezed and massaged her breast while moving his other hand up and down her back. He moved the hand on her back upwards into her curly hair until he had a handful in his hand. He yanked her head backwards and a little to the right causing her to yelp out. The sound of his sinister chuckle could be heard before he leaned in to kiss her neck as he slid free hand down into her panties.

"Ah…" was all she could say as she felt his fingers exploring her pussy, reveling in the warm, slick heat. In that moment, she was thankful that the back of the house was in seclusion. She would be embarrassed if any of his neighbors saw this, but she doubt it would be enough to stop her from doing this. "Fuck…" she said as he moved his fingers against her clit in a circular motion. He tugged on her hair a little harder.

"You sound so fucking hot when you say fuck in that tone…" he said into her ear as he moved his hand faster and she let out a low moan. He chuckled as he slipped two fingers inside her and pumped them in and out of her. She placed her hands on the window to brace herself on her shaky legs. She was so close to her orgasm…Devin must have known this because he withdrew his hand from her panties and tugged on her hair.

"Asshole!" Camille yelled before he chuckled and dragged her to the couch and bent her over the arm. Camille could feel his hand on her ass caressing the texture of her black, lace panties before sliding them down until they pooled at her ankles. She stepped out of them and shivered as she felt him caress her bare ass. Part of her wanted to cover up because she felt vulnerable being completely naked. But, she couldn't deny that she wanted this.

"I've pictured this so many times…too many times…" Devin said before he raised his hand and brought it back down on her ass causing her to moan loudly before he spanked her again. "I imagined the wild look in your eyes…the mixture between shock and pleasure…" he said as he continued his assault on her ass. She was screaming and shaking wanting to be fucked already. With a last, hard spank Camille screamed out as she felt pure pleasure with a strong yearning to be fucked. "Don't move…" Devin said as he backed away from her and she did as she was told. His footsteps sounded like they were going in the direction of his bedroom. She heard him open a drawer and a few seconds later, he closed it. His footsteps were returning and she jumped when he touched her back and trailed his hand to her ass and squeezed. She winced in pain at the sting the added pressure caused. She heard him rip open a condom packet and him rolling the condom onto his cock. Her breathing was heavy with anticipation as she waited for his next move.

"Fuck…" she breathed out as he placed his hands on her hips and spread her legs open wider with is knee. She wondered when he had undressed. She trembled even more as he pressed his cock against her entrance before slamming into her. "Ah!" she screamed out and she began to moan as he began thrusting in and out of her. He threaded his fingers through her dark hair and tugged her head backwards as he fucked her. Camille felt that unrelieved pleasure build inside her and she felt like she was going to explode. She was digging her fingers into the couch until she grabbed a cushion and was about to put it to her mouth to muffle her moans and screams.

"Don't you dare!" Devin bellowed. "I want to hear every fucking moan…every fucking scream…" he breathed as he began thrusting deeper and he got what he asked for. Camille couldn't control any of her moans as he hit her G-spot and began to repeatedly hit that spot with each thrust. "You sound so fucking hot…come for me, Camille. Let me hear what you sound like…when you come…" he said as he pulled on her hair again before slapping her ass.

"I'm…" Camille began but couldn't finish because that pleasure that had been building up in her was finally released and she came with a loud moan. She shook, violently, as she rode out the spasms of her orgasm causing Devin to come. She felt every spasm and jerk his cock made as he spilled into the condom. She was coming down from her high when he had a firm grip on her hip and a harsh hand in her hair. "Wha…" she began but was stopped by Devin pulling her up and backwards against him. He kissed her neck as he held her trembling form against his body. He tilted her head and turned it to face him as he took her in a brutal kiss. Pulling out of her, he removed his hands from her hip and hair.

"I'm not done with you, yet, Camille." he said as he tugged her along to his bedroom and laid her onto his bed. He rid the used condom before pulling out another foil packet. He laid on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head to the mattress. He gave her the same brutal kiss as before…only slower…teasingly slower, before trailing that kiss down her body. The lower he went, he brought her arms down with him until her wrists were pinned at her side. Without warning, he began to eat her pussy…circling his tongue around her clit.

"Fuck…" she said as she wished he would let go of her wrists. "Please…" she begged, but it was no use. He began to chuckle and the vibrations caused a faster approach to a second orgasm. She came again with the frustration of not having her hands free, but it was worth it. She glared at him as he sat up and stared at her with a smug smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

Camille woke up the next day…again in Devin's bed. She looked over to see if he was gone like before. He wasn't. She turned her head away in hopes he would be asleep, but when she heard him chuckle she rolled her eyes.

"What? Checking to see if I had angelic features when I slept?" he mocked as he sat up and stretched. Camille turned her head to send him a death glare, but his back was faced towards her. She began to the smirk at the red-ish streaks down his back she gave him the third time they fucked last night. Just then, she heard him loudly clear his throat and her head jerked up to find him staring at her. "What the fuck are you smirking about?"

"Your back…" she said as she resisted the urge to run her fingers along the tiny scratches.

"You clawed the shit out of me Luckily, you didn't break the skin…" Devin said as he stood up and walked to the corner of the room to retrieve his lounge slacks and put them on.

"This is the part where you kick me out, right?" Camille said as she sat up and pulled the sheet around her chest and torso.

"Fucking hell…I'm not some fucking college frat boy. If you want to stay, you can stay. I may be an asshole, but I'm not a fucking jerk."

"Sorry, I assumed…you know what? I'm not sorry. How do you think I'm supposed to react when you treat me the way you treat me?"

"You're supposed to assume I can be a pretty decent guy sometimes. Do you want me to kick you out?" Devin asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"No…look, forget I said it." she said as he let out an annoyed sigh. "So, what now, then?"

"I'm making breakfast. You want some?" he asked and she nodded. "What do you like?"

"Anything is fine. Hey, I was wondering if I could take a shower…and maybe throw my dress in the laundry."

"Yeah, sure…" he said as he was brushing her off, but she opened her mouth to speak again and he turned back towards her.

"What is it, now, Camille?" he asked in an annoyed tone and she was getting a little tired of hearing that tone from him.

"Well, I'm not going to walk around here naked while I wait for my clothes to be cleaned." she said and gave her a look. "What? I don't want to walk around naked."

"Walking around naked is not an option for you? Even after last night?" he asked in a mocking tone and she glared at him. "Fine…" he said as he walked into his closet and returned a grayish-blue button down shirt. "Be a morning after cliché if you want to…" he said as he handed her the shirt and she snatched it away from him.

"Fine…" she said as she stormed off to the bathroom. She didn't realize the master bathroom would be so exposed by being in the front of the house with large windows. She was thankful, the same curtains covering the entrance glass doors were over the windows. She pulled the curtains and the room went a little darker. She walked into the shower, a clear glass enclosure with tile in various shades of blue. As she started the shower, she realized she would not be wearing underwear when she put on his shirt. She assumed he didn't have any hair ties, so she twisted her hair into a messy bun on top of her head before stepping into the shower. She looked around and found a masculine body wash and rolled her eyes. This was the best she could do with a man with a complete bachelor pad. She was sure Jo would think she was crazy. Jo would hate her if she knew what she had done. Camille dreaded thinking about Logan. She knew they were over, but…any chance of them getting back together so soon is gone.

When she was done with her shower, she put on his shirt. It wasn't as loose or over-sized as she thought it was going to be. It was long enough to cover her butt and she was thankful for that. She left the top button open and rolled the sleeves up. She let her damp hair down and avoided the mirror as she pulled the curtains over the window open.

"I wanted to let you know breakfast is ready…" Devin said as he stared at her. She turned around to see a very lusty stare in his eyes.

"I'm starving…" she said as she brushed past him and he chuckled as he followed her. She saw the dining table set with two plates containing egg-white omelets and multigrain toast with a glass of orange juice. She sat down in the seat closer to the outlook of the pool, the seat directly adjacent to Devin's seat. Without looking up, she dug in.

"I take back what I said about the whole cliché thing. You walking around in my shirt is a lot sexier than I thought…" he said with a chuckle. "Did you ever walk around in Logan's shirts?"

"No…" Camille said quickly as she wished he didn't mention Logan. She wished she had worn his shirts after they'd made love. Sitting at the table with Devin somehow felt wrong to her. This should be Logan, but she knew she fucked that up. "I don't really want to talk about him…"

"I didn't really want to talk about Alexis, but you badgered me about her until I would. Besides, you're the one who got all upset about me inviting you to the party."

"That's because you invited me to make your ex jealous. I felt I was entitled to some sort of explanation. And you know more than enough about Logan and me. You're so…"

"What? I'm the bad guy? Do I have to remind you that I tried to stop this whole thing? I was the one willing to drop it at first, but you just kept…"

"I know what I did!" Camille snapped before she paused and breathed. "I'm not sure if I regret it or not. I…I wanted this to happen…" she said as she stared at him. "I wanted you to make me feel…I don't know…alive…that sounds so cheesy. I just…I've been feeling so messed up since I haven't been able to land a part and soon…I wasn't even getting an audition."

"You really were desperate to get that role of Elizabeth, weren't you?" Devin asked as he sipped from his glass of orange juice and Camille nodded. "Why that role?"

"I don't know. It was…something different. I've been so frustrated with not getting any roles or auditions, the roles I normally try for…I felt I needed to try for something else. I didn't realize I'd become Elizabeth in my real life. I didn't know pain could feel so good…being dominated could be so freeing…"

"Why haven't you told Logan?" he asked and she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. They sat there for a few moments in silence as he stared at her waiting for her response. It was then, that she realized he was being more patient with her than he'd ever been.

"I couldn't tell him because…he wouldn't understand. This was our last argument…that he wouldn't understand. I told him how I felt and he just wouldn't listen. I mean, he did, but…it wasn't enough. He tried to make me feel better, but I couldn't. At the time, I thought my acting career was over. Acting was the reason I moved to Hollywood. If I didn't have that, I had nothing. I felt…lost. All these feelings I had kept to myself and put on a brave face. Until…you…"

"To be honest, I didn't intend on doing any kind of 'freeing' or whatever. Things just got heated and…I lost control. I mean, when you first asked me to read with you…I was skeptical you'd even be good. I was just humoring you. But, you…surprised me. I don't know if that line between acting and reality was blurred for you, but…you convinced me."

"You made it easy to be convincing…" Camille said as she thought back to the first night she read that audition scene. The night she read with Logan. He was so nervous and barely into it and so uncomfortable. But, Devin…he made her want to be Elizabeth.

"Camille…I'm going to fire you in a few months." he said and she looked confused and shocked and angry. "Before you throw a fit you have to hear my reasons. I want to sign you on as a client. Before you left with Logan the other day, I had a friend make some calls and send me some of your auditions…even the recent one you had with Michael Scott. You're good. A little rough, but workable. You shoot your new film in a few months. You can't be someone's assistant when you're shooting a movie."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Camille said as she sat there allowing all the information to be processed. "Wow…thank you." she beamed but he held his hand up to halt her.

"There is one thing…." he said and Camille cringed at what that one thing could be. "If you're my client, we can't sleep together."

"But, I'm your assistant and you slept with me. How is that different when I'm your client? I mean, you've even said you slept with your assistants in the past and some of them have become your clients." Camille said Devin let out an annoyed sigh.

"Assistants are replaceable. Clients aren't. By not fucking my clients, I maintain and professional relationship with them without personal or emotional feelings screwing things up. Having an impressive client list gives me a great professional reputation that affords me the luxury of hiring replaceable assistants. Got it?"

"Got it…" Camille said as she returned to eating her breakfast. "What if this doesn't work out? Will I still have a job if it doesn't?"

"Not as my fucking assistant. Look, I'll work with you to get the best auditions and…if necessary…some acting classes. You have raw talent, cultivate it."

"Okay…" she said as she heard her phone ring and she felt sick to her stomach. "I should get that…" she said as she found her phone on the floor by the couch and saw it was Jo. "Hey, Jo." she said as she braced herself for whatever Jo was going to say.

"Where are you? I've been worried. You're not still partying, are you? Or…are you with Devin?" Jo asked and Camille let out a telling sigh. "Camille? Did you sleep with him?"

"Jo…" Camille said as she walked to the back of the house and slid the glass doors open before stepping out by the pool. "Yes, I did. Logan and I are over…I wish we weren't, but we are. Don't be mad at me…don't hate me…"

"Camille, I don't know what to think. What about Logan? What about the rest of us? Do you two realize how fucking awkward it is when you two break up and make up over and over? I feel like I have to choose sides…"

"I said you didn't have to. I have to go. I'll be home in a few hours, not even that. Jo, don't tell Logan. I want to talk to him, myself. And don't say anything to Kendall…"

"I won't, but…this is way beyond fucked up, Camille. I'll see you when you get here…" Jo said as she hung up and Camille stood and just blankly stared at the sunlight reflecting in the pool. She didn't blame Jo for being angry, but knowing that still didn't dull the pain of having your best friend upset with you.

"Camille," Devin said from the doorway. "I wanted to let you know that I tossed your clothes in the dryer. They should be done in less than an hour." he said and she nodded. He walked back inside and she followed him. She saw his kitchen for the first time. All white appliances and décor. The only color in the room was a bowl of fruit sitting on the counter. His house seemed like a glass box dipped in milk, everything was either glass, white, or gray.

An hour later, Camille was dressed in her clothes in his town car on her way to her apartment. When she arrived, she saw that Jo's car was gone. She was shocked to find Logan sitting on the couch waiting for her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Logan…" Camille said as she closed the door behind her. She saw his eyes scan her body with a knowing look and she tried to avoid his eyes.

"You were with _him_, weren't you?" Logan asked in a low tone. She could tell he was very upset, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Just tell me the truth…"

"Yes…" Camille said as she attempted to walk towards him, but he stopped her. "Logan, I went to his birthday party last night…after that, I went to his place…"

"I don't want to hear this…" he said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. She followed him and stopped in the doorway as he leaned onto the counter with his head buried in his hands. "How could you do this us? How could you fuck him? And you didn't wait…you could've at least waited an entire day before jumping into his bed!"

"I'm not making excuses for what I did and I'm not saying I don't regret it, but…" she said as she heard him scoff. "You and I…"

"Why him?! Why did you fuck _him_?! I love you, Camille! Don't you get that?! It's fucked up that you want someone to hurt you during sex!"

"It's not just about the pain. It's about feeling free to be who I can be. You don't…you can't even begin to understand…"

"Tell me! Tell me how I'm even to understand when you won't even talk to me. You didn't even tell me you were interested in this kinky shit."

"I didn't know I was into it until…Devin. I can't get you to see what I've been feeling for so long. You have no idea how I've been feeling…what I've been thinking…"

"What? What don't I understand?! Tell me and I'll try…" Logan said as he turned around to face her. He stared at her as if she was a stranger before him.

"I've been feeling like shit since I haven't been able to land a role or even an audition. You are so supportive, but you fail to realize that I would change. I moved from Connecticut to act here in Hollywood. I didn't have a back up plan and, sure, that was my fault, but I thought I would make it. And when I didn't…I didn't believe in myself anymore."

"I believed in you, Camille! I still believe in you. More now than ever since Michael Scott called you and cast you as the lead in his new film. Why do you need _him_?"

"He didn't patronize me the way you and everyone else did! He doesn't treat me like I'm this delicate person. He's not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong. He's not afraid to break me. You don't even know me anymore…"

"You're right…I don't. I don't know this Camille. I'm staring at a complete stranger. You are not the person I knew. This isn't you…this is Elizabeth or whatever that character was."

"I'm not her! This is me. Can't you see I'm broken? All I had was acting. That's all I ever had when I decided to move here and having that dream ripped from me…has changed me. I didn't know what to do or who I was. You've found your dream…"

"I don't see how you fucking Devin Chase has anything to do with this. You betrayed me! I was willing to work things out with you, but you…fucked him. What? Was I not good enough?"

"You're too good…" Camille said as she began crying. "You're perfect and I'm the fucked up one. I didn't realize it until now. I've had to pretend to be okay and pretend to be positive when…I didn't even know if I was ever going to act again. I was trying to convince even myself that if I stayed positive I would act again. Stealing that script to audition was my last attempt of pretending to be positive. When Devin caught me, I felt as if all lies and pretenses had disappeared and I could just be me. I could rediscover myself and feel something."

"What are you saying? That I've been holding you back?! I've supported you from the moment I met you! I stuck by you when…"

"No one else would, right? That's what you think you've done. But…you didn't even want me to audition for that dark role. You didn't want me to take on a different role because you were uncomfortable seeing me like that."

"Fine, you're right. I might have been a little reluctant to see you that way. I mean, a prostitute being into S&M and shit like that…come on. But did you really have to experience your new fondness for this lifestyle with…Devin?"

"I didn't plan on developing this strange relationship with Devin, but…I did and I'm not sure I regret it. With him…I can feel all the pain I've been hiding and he doesn't judge me nor does he try to stop me from feeling the way I feel."

"He doesn't care about you the way I do! You don't realize how many times I would hope for you to get an audition or a role because I knew you were feeling crappy, but I didn't realize you were broken because of it. You never told me."

"As I've said before…you wouldn't understand. Our relationship is based on the people we used to be, but it feels like I'm the only who sees it. You don't love the person I am, now. You're still in love with that quirky girl you knew at the Palm Woods. You don't love the broken Camille I am, now." Camille said as she walked closer to him.

"You're not broken. You have another role, and a famous director willing to risk his entire movie on you because he, and I, believe in you. Devin Chase doesn't. He just wants easy sex with an assistant he doesn't have to care about. I feel like shit that you've been feeling like that, but you haven't told me until just now. I love you, Camille…" Logan said as he grabbed her face and Camille took in a deep inhale before pulling away from him, but he stopped her. "You didn't give me a chance to know who you are, now."

"You wouldn't like me. You didn't like me as Elizabeth and I feel a lot closer to Elizabeth than I did the Camille you knew at the Palm Woods. Devin…"

"To hell with Devin! What the fuck does he have to offer you? He's a fucking tyrant and a jerk and he's so fucking comfortable having you be his personal slave. How could you throw away years of our relationship for _him_?"

"I don't know!" Camille screamed before Logan tightened his grip on her face and she tried to pull away from him. "You're…"

"Sorry…" Logan said as he backed away from her feeling utterly disgusted with himself. He had never grabbed her so hard. He had never been this angry with her. He swore he wouldn't give in to that feeling he felt the night he lost control. He swore he wouldn't take pride in loving that he was in control of Camille. "I…I should go…"

"Where does that leave us?" Camille asked and Logan just sighed as he stared at her. Everything about her now seemed foreign. That guilty look in her eyes, the way she smelled, the way her hair looked, the way she walked, the slight bruising on her left forearm, the way her dress fit her. She was no longer his Camille. She was someone he didn't know nor did he want to know.

"We're over…" Logan said as anger returned. "Not that you would care. You belong to _him_, now. When he throws you away…I hope you feel all that pain you swore you've been hiding and I hope…I hope you know what it feels like to be betrayed." Logan said as he left the apartment and Camille didn't follow him.

Camille just stood in the kitchen feeling a myriad of emotions hit her. She didn't know whether to feel relief or melancholy or joy. She stood perfectly still until she heard Jo opening the door. She just hoped she was alone because she was not in the mood to deal with Kendall.

"Camille?" Jo said as she ran over to her best friend. She was wondering when she came in and if Logan was still here when she arrived. Looking at Camille, she could tell Logan was still here and they had gotten into an argument. "What happened?"

"Like I said…we're over…" Camille simply said before walking to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked to her bed. She flopped down on the bed and buried her face into her pillow and cried. Breaking up with Logan this time felt different. This was what she wanted, but it didn't hurt less.

Hours later, Camille had woken up from a nap she wasn't aware she had until she woke up. She had dozed off and only woke up when she felt uncomfortable in her dress. She rose out of bed and took off her dress and was debating changing into some other clothes, but she was so exhausted, she just opted to climb back into her bed.

"Camille? I was wondering if you wanted something to eat…I'm about to make dinner. I'll just be you and me tonight. The guys have rehearsal…"

"I'll get something later…" Camille said as she reached for her clutch on her nightstand and saw the exact time. She had napped for three hours.

"Okay…I'm making pasta…" Jo said as she let out a sigh before walking away from the door. Camille scrolled through her contacts in her phone and she paused in the D's and saw the contact labeled, _Devin_. She took in a deep breath before selecting his number.

"That didn't take long…" Devin said in a cocky tone and Camille rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't expect me to be that shoulder to cry on because you and Logan are over…"

"I didn't. I just…I was wondering if…I could…come over…" Camille said as she cringed at the words that came out of her mouth. She knew she sounded desperate and she wanted to just hang up and forget that she begged Devin Chase.

"I would love that, but I was having a family dinner thing tonight. I don't know how long it would last. Oh, and don't take this the wrong way and assume that I'm tired of you or that I'm avoiding you. There is nothing I would love more than to have you moaning and screaming in my bed. I'm hard just thinking about it right now…" Devin said with a sexy chuckle. "But, I have to be a good brother and son and sit through a boring family dinner."

"I understand. Maybe next time…" Camille said as she tried to hide her smirk as she thought about Devin having an erection at the thought of her in his bed.

"Yeah…definitely next time. Now, is there anything else or are you going to make more requests I can't do tonight? I'd really love to finish getting ready for this dinner…"

"No…" Camille said as she rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be such an ass? "Enjoy your torturous dinner with your family…" she said as she hung up.

Once she found the energy to drag herself out of bed and put on some proper variation of clothes other than her bed sheets, she left her room. Jo was sitting on the couch with an plate in her lap as she watched a TV show online.

"The pasta should still be warm if you want any…" Jo said as she didn't look away from her screen. Camille just walked into the kitchen and made her plate. She knew Jo was trying to act as normal as possible and if Camille wanted to, she would've stopped her. But, she figured it was best, at least for now, for their friendship to remain the same.

"What are you watching?" Camille asked as she sat down beside her on the couch. Jo make a funny face as she sniffed and smelled Camille's less than feminine scent. "Sorry…Devin's body wash." she said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh…" was all Jo said as she cast her eyes back on the screen. "I'm watching reruns of Iron Chef. At first I was trying to get inspiration for dinner, but it's really entertaining…"


	18. Chapter 18

Camille dragged herself out of her bed. She felt different. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it wasn't a good thing, either. She knew this decision wasn't easy, but she couldn't pretend to be the same person she was before.

She was leaving her room when she saw Kendall sitting on the couch watching TV and she let out a big sigh as she stepped past the threshold of her doorway. She really wasn't in the mood for his shit today. All she wanted was breakfast.

She walked to the kitchen and was amazed that he had ignored her. She had pulled the carton of eggs from the fridge and was preparing an omelet when she heard Kendall walking to the kitchen and she rolled her eyes at the confrontation she was hoping to avoid. She knew it was coming, but she was hoping he would at least until after her breakfast.

"It's nice to know you can just go on like you didn't just break my best friend's heart…real nice…" Kendall said in a sarcastic tone and Camille turned around.

"Could you at least wait until I've had breakfast? Look, I know none of you will understand this, and I've tried explaining it to Logan, but he…look, we broke up, that's the end of it."

"The hell it is. Jo cares about you and…I used to care about you, too. But this…no. I can't pretend like Logan isn't devastated by this."

"You think this was easy for me?! It's not. The fact that we're all so damn close makes it that much harder. You all can hate me all you want, but you'll never understand."

"That's bullshit and you're full of shit, Camille. You didn't even tell anyone how you felt. Logan told us…he told us everything you said."

"Are there ever any boundaries with you guys? You guys tell each other everything! I'm not going to feel sorry for you and how you feel. The only person, I regret hurting is Logan, but…it had to happen. We were drifting apart…"

"You were drifting apart for your own selfish thing or whatever. Logan is still devoted to you and he still loves you…not that you give a damn anymore."

"Kendall…" Jo said as she emerged from her bedroom. She had heard their argument when she woke up and she knew giving Kendall a key might have been a bad idea, but at the time, when she first moved in, it was a great idea. "If you two are going to do this…"

"I'm sorry, Jo, but I can't just sit here and watch my friend be so heartbroken while she just goes on as if everything is fine."

"This is hard for me, too, Kendall!" Camille snapped and Jo wished she could just shrink from this awkward moment. She was still hoping Camille still didn't want her to choose sides.

"How? You cheated on him with your fucking boss! You weren't thinking of his feelings, then. He may be the smartest out of all of us, and he's pretty strong, but he's not as strong as you think…" Kendall said as he walked away and returned to the couch.

"It's too early for this shit…I still have to go to work…" Camille said as she left the kitchen and started to get ready for work. She knew she would have to find a new place to live…by herself this time. She could hear Jo and Kendall's hushed conversation. They were having a disagreement on the way he handled confronting her. She knew Jo wasn't going to pick a side and she didn't want her to. It would just be nice if someone was.

When Camille was ready, she grabbed her bag and an orange from the fruit bowl as she left the apartment. The omelet she was going to make had been abandoned in wake of her argument with Kendall. She was so angry she had forgotten to eat so an orange would have to do until lunch. Maybe she would take an early lunch if her hunger became too much to bare.

Once she was in the office, she saw Devin sitting in his office and that intrigued her. He was never in the office before her. She hoped he wasn't going to skip to the part of firing her. She still needed a job until she began filming and she needed to look for a new place…one she could afford on her own.

"Come here, Camille…" Devin said and Camille's heart began to pound out of her chest. She hoped he wasn't firing her, yet.

"Yes, De…Um, Mr. Chase?" Camille said as she walked in and stood in the doorway. He didn't look up from the paper he was reading on his desk.

"Call Jack and cancel our lunch date tomorrow, I have a client rescheduling a meeting and it's the only time I'll see him before he starts filming in London for six months. Oh, and make a 20 copies of these." he said as he handed her a folder full of papers.

"Yes, sir…" Camille said wondering if he was trying to avoid her like the first time he bent her over his desk and spanked her. She returned to her desk and made the call to Jack. She was assisting a few of his clients who've had meeting scheduled for the morning. She was making copies of the documents in the folder when she heard her stomach growl. There was still two clients waiting to be seen, so she couldn't take off early for lunch. She swore she would kill Kendall for making her miss breakfast with his bullshit.

"Well, hello, Camille…" Michael Scott asked and she was shocked to hear his voice and he sounded shocked that she would be Devin Chase's assistant."

"Hi…Michael…Scott. I…I didn't realize you had a meeting with Devin Chase." she said as she rested the copies on a nearby chair.

"I didn't. I called him and told him I was coming by his office to see if you wanted to go to lunch. I'm going to be pretty much swamped working on this small project this week and I wanted to get a meeting with you and give you a script. You know…when he said you were his assistant and that you stole that script when I called to ask about you…I mean, I'm not shocked you're here…I'm just shocked you haven't quit by now…"

"I…well…" Camille stammered because she wasn't sure if she should tell him Devin was planning on firing her so he could bring her on as a client.

"Well, since I'm here how about we set up that meeting. What time is your lunch break? Might as well kill two birds with one stone." he said and Camille was confused. "I can hear your stomach growling and grumbling from here…" he said with a chuckle.

"Um…" Camille said as her stomach growled again and she felt as if she was turning ten shades of red from embarrassment. She saw Devin escorting a client out before spotting Camille chatting with Michael Scott. "I…" she said before Michael spoke to Devin.

"Hey, Devin, is Camille free for lunch? Not sure if you've been hearing it or not, but the poor girl's stomach has been screaming for some food. I'd say she's in need of an early lunch."

"Sure…" Devin said in a flat tone and Camille was sure that he was annoyed that she would be leaving him without an assistant while he had two remaining clients before his lunch meeting. However, she knew he wasn't going to fire her for it.

"Thanks, man." Michael said before turning to Camille. "Do you want to finish with those or do you want to leave, now?" he asked as he gestured towards the folder full of documents she just copied and didn't organize. She didn't care, she was hungry and she figured she wouldn't be a useful assistant when she was starving.

"I'll just put these on my desk and get my things…" Camille said as she walked to her desk and Devin was chatting with his clients. He excused himself and walked over to Camille's desk. "I'll try to be back in an hour…"

"Don't worry about it…" Devin said with a strange look in his blue eyes and she knew it was something to be worried about. She looked at the smirk on his face and she felt her heart beat faster. He was planning on punishing her for this later.

"Okay…" Camille said as she left the office and agreed to trail Michael to Umami Burger. In the lobby, Michael had mentioned he was in the mood for a burger and Camille agreed.

When they were seated, Camille ordered a glass of water as she scanned the menu. The burgers weren't really expensive, but it was more than she would normally pay for burgers. She was more of an In-N-Out Burger girl. Michael ordered the Cali Burger and Camille ordered the Manly Burger with a side salad.

"Okay, you've heard the initial pitch, but here is the script…" Michael said as he reached inside his messenger bag and pull out a script. "One you don't have to steal…" he teased as he handed her the script and Camille looked mortified.

"I only stole that script because…well, his clients were too busy and he wanted me to throw it out. I'd known about the project for some time, and…it was my last chance to act."

"Oh yeah…I've been there. I mean, not exactly there, but I know how you feel. It took a lot for me to break out of my teenage idol image to be taken seriously as an actor and director. I wasn't getting the roles I wanted because of that. That period of almost ten years of not acting was the toughest for me, but I made it through alright."

"Yeah, I have to ask…what kept you going when you didn't think you'd ever get a role again? I've been trying to deal with that. I mean…I moved to Hollywood to act and I didn't have a backup plan. I thought I would make it…I didn't plan on…"

"Being Devin Chase's assistant? Yeah, no one ever does. Being an assistant I mean. And between you and me, I think he's a bit of an ass, but he's a good agent. That's why I was sort of surprised when he said you were his assistant. To be honest, I didn't think you were right for Elizabeth, but…you impressed me, so I decided to cast you in this film. You're talented. But, to answer you question…the only thing that kept me going was the hope that I would, one day, be taken seriously and that I loved what I did. Acting didn't seem like work when I actually started to enjoy it and didn't think of it as a job. Don't get me wrong, acting is a very difficult job and it is hard fucking work, but…it's not in a way. I had to feel like acting was fun again and it is. The same thing with directing. It has to feel fun. That's just me, though. Everyone is different. Why do you act? Why haven't you lost that passion for acting, yet? You still have that passion because if you didn't, you wouldn't have stolen the script to audition…"

"I've wanted to act since I was little. I would start out performing for my mom and dad, then I began acting in plays and it just took off from there. Like you said…acting was fun for me. I think over time, especially now, it wasn't fun anymore. But, I just kept going, until I gave up and became an assistant. It wasn't until my boyfriend…er…ex-boyfriend encouraged me to start going to auditions again. I got a few commercials here and there, but…it wasn't the same."

"Well, I hopefully, this is your opportunity to shine and for acting to be fun again. Do you want to talk more about the script or I could set up another meeting in two weeks? I'll for sure be available, then. Just so damn busy this week…"

"In two weeks would be fine. I just don't think Devin would be too happy with another impromptu lunch meeting. I'm his only assistant."

"Don't worry…I'll clear the meeting with him. Just know…once we start shooting, I'm going to need most of your time. You prepared for that?" Michael asked and Camille nodded. They continued the lunch with small talk and Michael asking questions about her since she was a relatively unknown actress…at least to him.


	19. Chapter 19

When Camille's lunch meeting with Michael Scott ended, she was back in the office and she noticed she was alone. She looked at her phone and saw she had missed a text from Devin stating that he would be gone for the rest of the day and for her to call him when she returned to the office. Camille was slightly annoyed that he wasn't going to give her the rest of the day off since he was having the rest of the day off, but she just sighed and sat at her desk. She saw a list of things for her to do and she rolled her eyes before she called him.

"Please tell me you're not becoming one of those actresses that starve themselves to a scary skinny state…" Devin said as he answered the phone.

"No…I…it's complicated. Thank you for letting me go to lunch early." Camille said as she heard Devin let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, if it wasn't for Michael Scott…your lunch would've been a lot later. If it wasn't for my other clients in the office, I would've told him to take his 'I don't give a fuck' and 'fuck the system' attitude out of my office. The guy's too laid back to be a director if you ask me. Anyway, I'm going to need you to come over tonight…"

"Um…tonight?" Camille asked as she wondered if this was going to be a professional visit or a personal one. "Is tonight a…work-related visit?"

"What do you think?" he asked and Camille could just see him smirking. "You can leave when you finished your work at the office. Oh, and don't disappoint me…" Devin said as he hung up and Camille sighed as she began typing, filing, copying, and taking those afternoon calls that would always come after lunch hour.

Camille was done and decided to go to her apartment to change and freshen up. When she walked in she saw Jo, Kendall, Carlos, and James. Why did they insist on being here when they knew she and Logan were broken up and it was awkward? She hoped he wasn't anywhere near.

"Jo, can I talk to you?" Camille asked as she and Jo went into her room and she closed the door. "Was Logan here?"

"He was earlier, but he left…he's…on a date with someone…" Jo said as she cringed and Camille sat on her bed feeling as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

"A…date? Already?" Camille asked as she wondered why she was so taken aback by the fact of Logan going on a date. They were broken up, but she didn't anticipate Logan moving on so fast. She felt like an idiot for thinking, even subconsciously, that Logan wouldn't move on. Of course, he would move on and she felt so guilty about hurting him, she wanted him to move on.

"Yeah. Look, Kendall was going to come over to gloat, but I stopped him. I don't know why he's acting like this. This isn't like him…"

"He's angry…I guess he should be. Look, I'm going to find my own place. I mean, I was going to do that anyway with Logan, but…obviously that didn't work out. We were waiting and since we're broken up…anyway, what I'm saying is, I'm looking for a place sooner than I had hoped. So…I'm just letting you know."

"Do you need help finding places? I could help you out. We're still friends, Camille. I don't agree with what you did, but…we are still friends, right?"

"Yeah…" Camille said as she gave Jo a hug. "And you're definitely helping me find a place. I really liked this apartment, but you and Kendall should have it."

"If only the guys wouldn't be over here so much. Don't get me wrong…I love them, but sometimes…it gets a little crowded. I'm going back out there…are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jo asked as she had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah…look, I'm going to Devin's house tonight. I was out of the office for a lunch meeting with Michael Scott. Crap, I forgot to text you about that. Anyway, Michael showed up at Devin's office completely out of the blue and just asked to meet with me and Devin said yes." Camille said as she was still anticipating some sort of punishment she was sure Devin was going to deal out tonight. "Anyway, I have the script. It's pretty awesome so far…"

"Wow, that's amazing. Michael Scott is pretty bad ass. I have yet to work with him, but I'm so happy you're working with him."

"Thanks…" Camille said with a smile because she felt Jo was genuinely happy for her and happy that she was acting again. "I should change. Please try to keep Kendall off my back when I leave. I'm really not in the mood…"

"I will. I'm sorry he's being a real ass to you. All of the guys really. I guess when you hurt one of them, you hurt all of them…"

"Yeah…" Camille said as Jo left the room and Camille began getting ready. After her shower, she changed into a sheer and loose cream blouse with a black bra underneath and black leggings. She wore beige heels and left her hair down. When she emerged from her bedroom, everyone was staring at her and Kendall was, literally, biting his tongue. Camille only said goodbye to Jo as she left the apartment. She hated awkward situations and instead of getting into another argument with Kendall or Carlos or James, she opted for silence.

As she pulled into the driveway of Devin's house, she saw that the curtains was open as well as the entrance gate into the yard. He was waiting for her and he didn't want to wait another minute. That or he figured she didn't know the gate code. She got out of the car and walked past the gate closing it behind her. As she approached the glass doors, she saw him sitting on the arm of the smaller white lounge with a glass of what she guess was cognac. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt with the top button undone and black slacks. She opened the door and a smirk appeared on his face as she stared at her.

"Close the curtains…" Devin simply said before sipping from his glass. Camille turned around and did as she was told. When she turned back around, she saw him pouring a glass of cognac for her, at least she assumed it was for her. "I hope you enjoyed your little impromptu lunch meeting. I was left without an assistant and imagine the surprise many of my clients had when I had to answer my own phone calls…"

"I…well…" Camille trailed off before she sighed and glared at him. "You didn't have to say yes. You could've explained to him that I was the only assistant in the office without a backup and to reschedule the meeting…"

"True, but we wouldn't be here in this situation tonight if I did that, would we?" he said as he drained the last of cognac from his glass. "Would like a drink?"

"Yes…" Camille said as she was going to walk towards the large white ottoman with the tray holding the decanter and glass of cognac, but he stopped her and pushed himself off the arm of the lounge to retrieve the glass before leaning against the arm again.

"Crawl…" Devin said in a voice so smooth it took a minute for Camille to register what he'd said. "I want you on your hands and knees and I want you to crawl to me, slowly…"

"Okay…" Camille said as she bit her bottom lip as she did as she was told and she began crawling to him. She tried to look anywhere else other than his icy blue eyes. She knew his eyes was piercing every part of her body…enjoying every movement of her limbs as she crawled closer to him. His smirk grew wider as she was at his bare feet and she tilted her head up to stare up at him waiting on her next command. This was degrading and shameful, but Camille couldn't help but feel excited and turned on because of it.

"Sit up…just on your knees…" he before Camille rose to kneel in front on him and he dipped his index finger into the glass and traced his soaked finger across her bottom lip before slipping his finger inside her wet and warm mouth. "Suck." he commanded and Camille stared up at him before she began sucking the digit and swirling her tongue around it. "You're not sucking my cock…you don't have to try so fucking hard…" he mocked and she glared up at him. "Unless you want to…" he said with a smirk and Camille rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, he withdrew his finger and set the glass down on the end table to the side of the white lounge. He stared down as Camille as he began unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulled it off. He picked up the glass and hooked his index finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards. He brought the glass to her lips and allowed her a few swallows of cognac.

"Thank you…" Camille said before he pushed himself away from the arm of the couch walked towards the large ottoman and sat down. He motioned for her to come towards him and when she did, she stopped directly in front of him.

"Take off your clothes, Camille…" Devin said as he took a sip from the glass of cognac. Camille just stared at him as she kicked off her heels and pulled her blouse over her head. She pulled off her leggings and threw them across the room. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra before removing it. She never took her eyes off him as she undressed and she placed her hands on her breasts and squeezed and massaged them as she watched him lick his lips. "I didn't say you could touch yourself…" he said with a smirk and Camille let out a sigh before she slipped her hands down her body to her panties. She hooked her fingers underneath the band at either side of her hips and slipped her panties down her legs until they were off. "Face the couch…" he said before Camille did as she was told. "Bend over."

"Okay…" Camille said as she placed her hands on the back of the couch and bent over. She could hear Devin stand up and walk behind her. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her back before moving downward to her ass. "Ah!" she cried out when Devin immediately smacked her ass hard without warning. He began to repeatedly smack her ass harder and harder earning either a moan or a cry of pain from Camille.

"Get on your hands and knees…" Devin commanded and Camille did as she was told. She knew he was punishing her for leaving him without an assistant, and she was anticipating this to some extent. "Crawl to my bedroom…" he said before Camille began crawling. She heard him follow her down the hall to his bedroom. Once inside, she paused and waited. "Get on the bed…lie on your back…" he said as he watched Camille climb into his bed. He walked towards the bed and set the glass down in his nightstand before taking off his slacks. He opened a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Opening the packet, he took out the condom and rolled it onto himself before climbing into bed with Camille. He smirked when she opened her legs wider to allow him to settle between them. His smirk grew even wider as he grabbed her right leg and place it over his shoulder as he entered her.

"Shit…" Camille moaned out as Devin began fucking her. He reached into her hair and grabbed a handful as he tilted her head back before leaning down to kiss her neck. She felt him thrusting deeper into her and she began moaning louder.

"Fuck, I fucking love hearing you moan…" Devin said as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust. Camille was in utter ecstasy as she clawed at his back. He gripped her wrists and pinned them down to the mattress as he began thrusting faster. Before she knew it, Camille had reached her orgasm with a loud moan. She heard Devin let out a loud grunt as he came. He gave her a quick, passionate kiss as she dragged her nails up and down his back. "I pinned you wrist down for a reason. Scratches up and down my back irritate me…" he said with a smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Camille woke up to find Devin wasn't next to her. She heard him talking on the phone in the distance and she sat up. She screamed when a older woman, about in her mid-fifties, of Mexican descent came in and she scrambled to cover herself up with the bed sheet.

"Don't mind Rosa, she's just doing what I pay her to do…" Devin yelled into the air and he sounded as if he was sitting in the living room.

"Excuse me…miss…" Rosa said as she lowered her head and turned her back and Camille took that as a sign that the woman was giving her a moment to get dress. However, Camille couldn't find her clothes and just remembered all of her clothes had been left on the living room floor. With the sheet wrapped around her, she slipped out of bed and ducked into his walk-in closet and her mouth popped open at how large it was. The light wood cupboards, drawers, and shelves were filled with tons of designer shirts, pants, suits, and shoes. She ran her hands along the row of designer ties hanging to the right of her. She quickly grabbed a red shirt and put it on. She wished she had her clothes, but she was willing to put on any article of clothing that wasn't his sheet.

When she left the large closet, she had noticed the bedding was stripped and Rosa had left the room. She walked back into the closet to retrieve the sheet and carried it with her as she left his bedroom and walked into the living room. She spotted Rosa and handed the sheet to the woman. It was an awkward exchange before she joined Devin on the white couch facing the entrance.

"You could've told me you had a housekeeper coming over…" Camille said as Devin smirked. "That was freaking embarrassing…"

"Relax, she only comes every two weeks. You look good in red, by the way…" Devin said as he stared at her. Camille noticed he wore a cream t shirt and loose jeans. "Are you hungry? I could have Rosa make something for you…"

"No…" Camille said as she crossed her legs hoping Rosa wasn't accidentally catching an unwanted glance between her thighs. Camille reached for the remote and turned on the TV above the fireplace. How she had never noticed the fireplace before now amazed her. She began flipping channels and stopped on a random station before getting up and searching for her clutch. She found her clutch sitting on the ottoman and found her phone. She saw a text from Jo warning her that Kendall was at the apartment in case she came in and he was still there.

"What's wrong, now? I can see it on your face…" Devin said as he stood up and walked behind her. She turned around and stared at him.

"Nothing." Camille said quickly as she tried to brush past him, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her back towards him.

"You wanna try that again?" Devin asked as he stared into her eyes and Camille let out a sigh as she contemplated telling him.

"Fine…I'm a little upset, okay? Last night…when I went home to change…Jo, my best friend, told me that Logan was on a date. I know I don't have the right to be upset or angry. I'm not even that. It's just…I didn't anticipate having this…feeling of being hurt by that. He moved on a lot faster than I thought he would. Last night…I tried to block out what I was feeling and just think it was just initial shock. I thought having sex with you would help me forget. It didn't."

"Well, you can't expect the guy to sit around waiting for you to make up your mind. Look, I know a great deal of this is my fault, but…you should take responsibility, also."

"I do take responsibility. I blame myself more than you, but…I loved Logan…" Camille said as she sat down on the ottoman and placed her hand on the decanter of cognac. She sighed as she caressed the texture of the crystal. "I still love him…"

"Of course you still love Logan…you only broke up a few days ago. Look, if you want me to baby you and hold your hand and tell you everything is going to be alright…you have the wrong guy. You fucked up." he said and Camille glared at him.

"How could you be so dismissive and cruel?! You act as if I wanted to feel this way about you and that I wanted to beg you after the first time in the office. I started this, but you didn't have to finish it. You could've fired me or denied me…even after I insisted we continue this. You could've resisted, but you didn't…"

"Okay, we fucked up. Deal with it. I'm not going to lie, I didn't intend on breaking up you and Logan, but I knew it was going to happen. You're the one who got back together with him when you knew we started this. I don't regret it."

"I…I'm not so sure I don't regret it, now. I lost Logan because of what we did. At the time…I thought I was going to be okay. After hearing that he went on a date last night…I don't know…I…I felt hurt…"

"Give me a break…" Devin said and Camille glared at him. "You two are young…how old are you two? What? 23...24? This is what you're supposed to be doing! Meeting new people. I bet you two have been together since high school…"

"On and off…" Camille said in a defensive tone and Devin smirked. "Hey, just because we're young doesn't mean we have to meet new people. Everyone isn't like you! There are a lot of people who go on to marry their high school sweetheart."

"True, but they also have that period when they're apart and dating other people. If it's meant to be, then they'll return to each other. See? I'm not completely heartless…"

"You're heartless enough…" Camille said as she sat down on the ottoman. "Where are my clothes?" she asked as Devin rolled his eyes.

"Rosa!" he yelled and Rosa appeared from the direction of the kitchen. "She wants her clothes…" he said as he nodded towards Camille and Rosa disappeared and came back with her clothes neatly folded and newly cleaned.

"Thanks…" Camille said as she took the clothes from Rosa and watched the woman go back into the kitchen. "You should be a lot nicer to her…"

"I am nice…" Devin said as he walked back to the white couch and sat down and stared at the random news station on the TV screen.

"Whatever…" Camille said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm taking a shower…" she said as she walked into his bedroom and into the open bathroom and didn't bother to cover the windows. If it was a chance one of his neighbors caught a glimpse of her naked form, the chance of her seeing them again was slim.

After her shower, she dressed and prepared to leave when she saw Devin sitting by the pool in a gray pool chair. She walked out the glass doors by the pool and stood in front of him.

"Leaving so soon? Did I scare you off, again?" Devin asked in a mocking tone and Camille rolled her eyes as she glared at him.

"No, you didn't scare me off. I have to start apartment hunting. Not that you would want to hear this, but…it's hard to live in the same place where Logan's always hanging out."

"You're right. I didn't want to hear that. Why do you have to leave because he's there? You should be kicking his ass out of your place."

"It's not just that. Jo and her boyfriend are moving in together. Three's a crowd…" Camille said with a sigh.

"Or a party if you're into that sort of thing." Devin said with a smirk and Camille rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me threesomes aren't an option for you. Prude…" he teased.

"I'm not a prude. I just…never mind. I'll see you Monday…" Camille said as she turned to walk away, but Devin stopped her.

"Hey, if you need help finding apartments, I'll help you. Don't worry…I'll find some within your budget. I should know what you can and can't afford since I sign your paychecks."

"Thanks…" Camille said as she wasn't sure if that was his way of apologizing for teasing her or his genuine attempt to help her.

"Yeah, yeah…don't let this generous deed go to your head. I have a tyrant image to uphold." he said before Camille rolled her eyes as she shook her head and went back into his house. This was the second generous deed he had done. She was convinced him wanting to sign her on as a client was the first generous deed.

She grabbed her clutch and phone and went out the glass entrance doors into the sunlight. She got into her car and pulled out of his driveway. She hoped Kendall was gone when she returned home and she also hoped Logan wasn't there.

When she opened the door, she froze at the sight of Logan sitting on the couch waiting for her. She closed the door behind her and looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"Jo and Kendall are gone. Jo had to work and Kendall was bribed by his mom to help Katie with her homework. I wanted to be alone, anyway…." Logan said as he stared down at his hands.

"Logan…" Camille began before Logan held up his hand to stop her from speaking. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Don't talk…" Logan before he grabbed her and kissed her, passionately. He, lightly, shoved her against the door and pinned her body between the door and his. "Don't make a sound…" he whispered into her ear as he reached under her blouse and into her bra. He squeezed her breast and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out. "You're not allowed to speak…" he said as he placed a finger to her lips. "You'll do what I tell you…" he said as he turned her around and forced her against the door. She felt his hard cock through his jeans poking her and she moaned. "If you don't, you'll be punished…" he said into her ear as he reached down past the band of her leggings and panties. "Camille…" she heard and she realized she was staring at Logan sitting on the couch staring at her with a look of concern.

"Logan?" Camille said as she shook her head and stared at him again. Her mind was playing all kinds of tricks on her because that fantasy should've been too good to be true, but it wasn't and she wanted every bit of it to be true.

"I'm not staying long. I asked to be alone with you because I wanted to talk. I know you know I went on a date last night. I'm not here to gloat or anything. I just wanted you to know that in case you thought Kendall or Jo was lying." Logan said as he stood up.

"Logan, wait!" Camille said as she walked over to him She stared at him a long time before rushing up to him and kissing him. She didn't know why she did it, but she knew she had to do it and he wasn't resisting. At least at first. When he realized Camille was kissing him, he pulled away from the kiss and backed away.

"We can't. I can't. I need to go…" Logan said in a high-pitched voice as he left and he didn't look back. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door willing himself to stay behind that door and not go back in. He wanted Camille. More now than ever since his date didn't go exactly how he had planned. He didn't expect to talk about Camille his entire date with the girl Buddha Bob had set him up with, but he just couldn't help himself. He still loved her, even if she broke his heart, he still loved her. Logan took a deep breath before managing pulling himself way from the door and walking, blindly, out of the building to his car. Going there was a mistake. Seeing her was a mistake. As much as he didn't want to, he still loved her.


	21. Chapter 21

Logan spent the rest of the day in a fog and the rest of the night tossing and turning in his bed. That kiss was unexpected and he knew it was her last attempt to get him to love her again. He never stopped loving her, but he couldn't forgive her. He knew it was a mistake to be there alone with her, but he needed to talk to her. He knew Kendall was going to brag about the date and, even though, he was hurt and angry with Camille, he couldn't let Kendall do that to her.

The next day was still a challenge, but he had managed to get through it. He still felt his lips tingle at the mere thought of Camille's lips on his and he was lost all over again. But, he couldn't focus on that now. Right now, he was on a date with another girl he had been set up with…this time by Lucy. Her name was Sadie and she was a tattooed burlesque dancer mostly seen in the underground rock and metal scene. But, she looked pretty normal to Logan in black jeans, pink and black striped shirt. The only indication that she was a little on the alternative side was her 1940s-esque pin up inky black hair and burgundy color on the front portion of her hair. Was she his type? No. But, he was equally sure he wasn't hers.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Logan asked feeling like an idiot. Clearly, Sadie wasn't a huge pop music fan. Even if she did listen to it, occasionally, he was sure she wasn't a fan of it much. Let alone his music.

"Okay, I see where this is going…you're gonna make bullshit small-talk out of this night and…I'm not that kind of girl. I mean, you seem like a really great guy, so I'd hate for this night to be ruined by bullshit small-talk."

"Okay…" Logan said feeling a bit thrown off by her blunt honesty. He knew she wasn't being rude. In fact, he wasn't really in the mood to know what her music tastes were nor did he want to know any trivial facts about Sadie.

"Tell me what's on your mind. Lucy said you just ended a sort of long-term relationship. What's up with that?" Sadie said as she sipped from her glass of wine.

"Well…" Logan began. "This is so strange…" he mumbled as he prepared to tell a practical stranger the details of his love life. "Well…she cheated on me. I mean, she didn't really cheat on me until we were broken up. We were just friends when she started this strange relationship with him, but…it continued after we got back together. What I'm trying to say is…it's complicated." Logan said as he drained his wine glass.

"That is such a cop out. Come on, you gotta give more details than that. Like, how did it start? You two were friends at the time, right? So, did she really cheat on you?"

"Not then, but…" Logan said as he shifted in his chair. He didn't appreciate the little interrogation he was getting from Sadie. "We've been together since high school. More of an on an off thing. Without giving too much detail, I'll just tell you this since you have some expertise in this area. She had gotten into the whole S&M scene. Her boss, apparently, could give her the pain and pleasure she didn't realize she wanted until recently. I mean, the guy was a complete tyrant and then, I find out he does this."

"Sounds like my kind of guy…" Sadie said with a smirk as she watched Logan roll his eyes. "Not that I don't enjoy the occasional vanilla guys like you every once in a while…"

"I'm vanilla." Logan said as a fact as he thought about the reasons why Camille chose Devin over him. "I would be lying if I said I didn't judge that lifestyle, but I just…don't understand it. She even said I didn't understand…"

"Well…maybe you should understand. I have a sixth sense about certain things and I can tell you still love her and I can guess she still loves you. How about I help you understand?"

"How?" Logan asked and he hated how his voice went up a few octaves. Suddenly, he saw the mischievous look in Sadie's eyes as she stood up from the table and stared at him.

"Underneath these clothes is my true uniform. Lucy didn't tell you the whole story. In addition to being a burlesque entertainer, I'm also a dominatrix. Now, you have a choice. You either agree to experience what your girlfriend feels or…I could leave now."

"Well…I…" he stuttered as he stared at Sadie and he was convinced that Lucy did this on purpose. Logan thought back to how he had told her about Camille's latest obsession with pain and pleasure. Lucy didn't like seeing them broken up, so she figured she would allow him to see why Camille was attracted to the BDSM lifestyle.

"Do you love her?" Sadie asked and Logan nodded. He was still very much in love with her. That's why his last date was a disaster and he only went on that date to prove to everyone and himself that he could move on. If Camille could do it, he could do it. At least he thought he could.

"Yes, but…" Logan trailed off as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Doing this could win Camille back, but he wasn't completely comfortable. It was true that he got off on controlling Camille that one time, but it was just a one time thing. He got caught up and he swore it would never happen again.

"There's no harm in trying. Besides, prudes like you need to open your mind more anyway. Maybe, then, some of you guys can take the stick out your ass…"

"I'm not a prude. I mean…look, I'm not totally comfortable with this. The fact that Lucy set this up is admirable, but…I'm just not sure I want to expect."

"I'm not pressuring you. No, fuck that. I'm definitely pressuring you, but I'm only doing it because I can tell you really want to know. If only to understand why your ex is into it. You might not like it, but you should at least try it. What have you got to lose?" Sadie asked as she walked closer to him and he reached for his wine glass and drained the last of his wine.

"If I say yes…you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Lucy about this. I kind of figured it out why she set this up, but I want to spare her the details."

"I'll never tell…" Sadie said as she stared at him with a dark smirk on her face and Logan felt as if he was a fly trapped in a black widow's web.

"Okay…we can do this…" he said and Sadie developed a wicked grin on her face. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"I'll need a minute to get my things anyway…" Sadie said as she left to go out to her car. She returned with a black bag. "Where's you bathroom?" she asked as she left the leather bag dangling in her hands.

"Down the hall…the last door on the right. Um…do I have to do anything…special?" he asked as he watched Sadie walked down the hall.

"Nope…just be ready to be mine for tonight…" she said as she closed the door behind her and he waited patiently for her. He was going to kill Lucy for this, but he knew her gesture was coming from a good place.

"Now…" Sadie said as she walked out the bathroom and he heard the clicking of her heels down the hall. His heart stopped as he saw her less clothed form before him. She wore a black and burgundy lace bra and panty set with a black silk corset. The corset had garter straps attached to it that attached to a pair of sheer, black thigh high stockings. Her heels were shiny and black and really tall. He also noticed that she had applied different makeup…well, maybe just the deep red lipstick. But, when he saw the riding crop in her hand his heart raced. "before we begin…you'll address me as mistress, okay?" she asked and he nodded. "what are your safe words?" she asked as she walked, slowly, towards him.

"Um…I don't know." Logan said feeling unsure and curious if Camille ever used safe words with Devin. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn't even want to think about Devin and Camille. "How about you pick them?" he asked and Sadie nodded.

"Okay. Yellow, red, green. Yellow is for when you're close to your breaking point. Red is when you want me to stop. And green…is for when you want it to get a little more…intense."

"Okay…" Logan said knowing he probably wouldn't ever use green. "I'm ready." he said as Sadie walked towards him.

"Take off your clothes." she commanded and he stood there a moment before he quickly began stripping off his clothes. He hadn't anticipated on her voice sounding so different when she was like this. "Good boy…" she trailed off as she stared at Logan in his underwear and when he attempted to cover up, she whacked his hand with the riding crop.

"Ow!" Logan yelped out and was going to say the red safe word, but he knew he had to try more. If this little experiment had to happen, he wanted enough research to form a valid hypothesis.

"Get on your hands and knees and crawl to your bedroom." Sadie commanded as she crossed her arms and watched him sink to his knees and began crawling. Logan was feeling a little uneasy about crawling on the floor and he remarked at how dirty it had gotten since the last time he had cleaned. He crawled into his bedroom and was thankful for the plush carpet on his bedroom floor. He heard the click of Sadie's heels soften against the carpet. When he felt the leather tip of the riding crop touch his back, he nearly jumped. "Aww…did that frighten you?"

"Yes…" he said before he was hit on his ass with the riding crop. "Yes, mistress!" Logan cried out his correction. He didn't realize how quick and startling and…pleasurable that hit would feel. It wasn't something he expected to feel.

"Much better. Climb on the bed and face the headboard." she demanded and Logan did as he was told. "I think you liked that little swat on your ass. Did you like it you dirty motherfucker?"

"I…I'm not sure…mistress…" Logan said as he felt strange and he wanted this to be over quickly. Sure it felt nice afterwards, but he wasn't a fan of the initial pain.

"Well, let's try this…" Sadie said before Logan heard her reach into her leather bag. "Eyes forward." she warned and Logan quickly stared at the headboard. How long had that scratch near the top left been there? He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he heard her and it sounded like she was slipping leather gloves onto her hands. "Take off your underwear." she commanded and he slipped his boxer briefs down his thighs and worked them off his legs. He felt completely exposed and vulnerable to Sadie. Suddenly, he felt her slam palm down on his bare ass and he yelped out. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"Green…mistress…" Logan whispered before Sadie spanked him again. This time, she didn't pause before spanking him again and again. Logan felt strange…he didn't realize how good this would feel. With every spank he felt euphoria and he didn't want this to end. "Fuck…" he moaned out and he felt Sadie spank him harder.

"Still green?" Sadie asked with an amused tone in her voice. Logan was stunned and couldn't speak until Sadie spoke again. "Answer me, asshole!"

"Yes, mistress…" Logan said as he closed his eyes and pictured Camille's face before Sadie began spanking him again. He imagined Camille taking Sadie's place. "Oh, fuck…" he said as he felt Sadie spank him harder and he felt as if he was going to come. This was too intense for him. "Red, red, red!" he said and Sadie stopped with a wicked chuckle. His breathing was erratic as if he had stopped in the middle of sex. He soon regretted his decision to stop once he noticed his near painful erection. Now, he knew why Camille liked it, but could he give her this erotic rush the same way…no…better than Devin had? Could he control Camille the way she wants him to?


	22. Chapter 22

Camille didn't know what came over her when she kissed Logan. She knew he was still very angry with her and still hurt by what she did. Something about Logan going out on dates and moving on hit a nerve and she couldn't take it. Plus, that little fantasy of hers when she first saw him in the apartment didn't help. If only that encounter had happened exactly the way her mind had imagined instead of a desperate kiss. Yes, she had to admit, it was a desperate kiss.

She couldn't focus on that, right now. She was at work feeling sleepy due to her lack of sleep the night before. She was up late searching for places to stay. All the apartment listings she could afford weren't close to her job. A job she wasn't going to have anymore, yes, but she didn't know where her next location should be when she starts filming.

"Camille!" Devin snapped from inside his office and she let out an annoyed groan. Her lack of sleep caused her to be cranky and not in the mood for his shit.

"Yes?" Camille said as she walked to his door and stood at the threshold. As usual, Devin didn't look up from his paperwork to acknowledge her. When she yawned, he lifted his head and stared at her with an amused look on his face.

"Am I boring you, Camille?" Devin asked as he stared at her. "Perhaps I could wake you up with a little discipline…" he said as she stared at her with lust in his eyes and she perked up.

"No, I'm awake…" she said as she stood up straight and tried her best to look alert. "Did you need anything, Mr. Chase?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Email Cole and tell him I'm moving our dinner meeting later. I had to move another appointment to this evening and it should last no later than 2 hours."

"Okay…" Camille said as she nodded and was about to turn to go back to her desk when Devin held up his hand to halt her.

"How long is your lunch meeting with Michael going to last today?" Devin asked and Camille sighed. That was another reason she couldn't really sleep last night. She was too nervous about this impromptu lunch with Michael Scott and two of the ladies featured in his new film with her. Legendary stage and Broadway actress Caroline Anderson was cast as her character's mother and legendary movie actress Mary Hillman will play her mother-in-law. These were two ladies she looked up to and admired and she was not only acting in a movie with them, but she was about to have lunch with them. She was so nervous.

"I'm not sure…I'll let you know if it goes over my lunch break…" Camille said in an apologetic tone. There was no way, he was going to let that slide twice if her lunch ran long, again.

"Just don't let it go too long…" Devin said as he turned his attention back to his paperwork and Camille went back to her desk to write the email Devin told her to write. She took some more calls and began emailing clients to confirm appointments.

"Camille!" Devin called from inside his office and Camille sighed before she got up from her desk and walked to his office door. They had an intercom system, why doesn't he fucking use it, she thought, bitterly.

"Yes?" she asked as he stared at her with an amused look on his face and she was annoyed that he would find humor in her misery.

"How's the apartment hunting going?" he asked and Camille was so thrown off by the question, she hesitated to answer in order to process it.

"I…um, well, it's okay. I found a few places I can afford, but it's not close to here. Not that I'll be working here much longer, so I guess it doesn't really matter. I don't know where I want to live, now since I don't have the commute to work as a factor."

"Well, you can't just blindly search for a place. Where in LA do you want to live?" Devin asked and Camille rolled her eyes. Why can't he just ask a question without insulting her?

"I don't know…" Camille said in an agitated tone. Why couldn't she have gotten more sleep last night? "I'm not looking blindly. There aren't many affordable places to live here, okay? I'd need a roommate and I'm still looking for one."

"How about me?" Devin asked and all sleep deprived drowsiness that consumed her had vanished. Did Devin Chase really suggest that? "Before you get any romantic ideas, I want you to rent from me. I'll even make the rent dirt cheap. Don't respond now. Think about it…" Devin said with a smirk as he stared at her before dismissing her.

Camille stormed out of his office and back to her desk. She couldn't believe the audacity of this man. His house was big and secluded and it'd be a nice location, but what would that make them? They fucked for fucks sake. It's not like she loved him or anything, but she did have strange feelings for him. She'd rather have her own place for a number of reasons, but one main one would be if she and Logan ever got back together.

An hour passed and she was on her way to the lunch meeting of legends. Her stomach was in knots and when she got into her car, she took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself before starting the car. She was trying to rehearse what she was going to say. She was so nervous and excited and happy. She wished she could share this moment with Logan. He would know what to do and way to calm her down.

"There she is…" Michael said as he spotted Camille walking into the restaurant. She saw him looking effortlessly casual in a Dodger's cap, t-shirt, and jeans. He was seated at a table with Caroline and Mary with an empty chair. She told the table in which she was expected and was led to the table. "Ladies, this is our star and the next big thing, at least I think so. Camille, as you know, these ladies don't need any introductions, but I'm doing it anyway. Meet, your 'mother', Caroline Anderson." he said as he gestured toward the Caroline. She had brunette hair with a few gray strands. She looked beautiful with that Hollywood ageless look and lively hazel-green eyes. "And the lovely Mary Hillman…" he said as he gestured to Mary. She possessed the same ageless look with her youthful brown eyes and blonde and gray hair.

"Nice to meet you, Camille." Caroline said as she shook her hand and Camille felt as if she was going to faint. "Don't be so nervous, girl…" she teased.

"Don't worry, we're harmless…" Mary said before she shook Camille's hand. "When we start filming, you'll know how my character will be far more harmful and intimidating than I am."

"I'm really excited about filming. It's been a while since I've done any acting…I mean, serious acting beyond commercials…" Camille said before she could stop herself, then she regretted it. Why did she just admit that to them? She hoped they didn't think she was an inexperienced actor who didn't know what she was doing. "I mean…"

"Camille, it's quite okay. Shit happens…" Mary said with a carefree shrug. "Believe us when we say, getting to this point in our careers haven't been easy. It's hell out there, but you can't ever give up. You can take some time…rediscover yourself, but don't you ever give up. Now, Michael told us a little about you and your career, and I understand. There's always that doubt. No matter what you do, it's there. Even at our age. But, you can't let that stop you."

"The doubt is always the worse part for me. I feel like I'm stuck. You have no idea how much this was my last chance before I finally quit. But, I'm not going to quit."

"Exactly, Camille." Caroline said as she pointed at her and nodded. "And critics…they are always there. Just…fuck 'em. Fuck 'em, fuck 'em, fuck 'em. They get paid to criticize and most of them do a poor job of that. You just have to beat them by excelling at what you get paid for."

"The same goes for agents and publicists and writers and even directors and producers…" Mary said as she shot Michael a pointed, teasing look and he developed a sheepish grin.

"Hey, sometimes, I get a little protective of my movies and I demand a little more from my actors…" Michael said with a shrug. "Don't worry, Camille, I'm pretty chill most of the time."

"I figured that…" Camille said as she laughed. She felt more comfortable being at the table and she realized that Michael set up this lunch for this reason. She was going to enjoy working with Michael. She could tell he wants you to bring you're A-game, but he's also the kind of guy who likes for his actors to feel comfortable with each.

"Alright, let's get some food, I'm starving…" Michael said as he opened the menu and everyone follow suit. Camille ordered a seafood salad and water. That was the cheapest thing on the menu. She couldn't wait until she could just order something without having to consider the cost and how expensive it is. The lunch ran thirty minutes over her allotted lunch break and she was sure Devin was thinking she was slacking off because she was going to be fired soon.

When she made it back into the office, Devin's door was closed. She stared at his door with a puzzled expression on her face. The only time his door was closed was when he had a meeting and as far as she knew, there weren't any clients scheduled at this time. She looked at the schedule and saw this time slot was open. She walked closer to the door and tried to eavesdrop.

"You don't get to or have the right to tell me how much I love Camille. Okay? You don't love her. I love her. You just used her." Logan said and Camille's heart began to beat faster. What was he doing here? Why did he come to the office?

"I didn't use her. And despite what you think you know about me…I care about her. Do I love her? No. But, I'm sure she feels the same way about me. She fucking loves you, but you're so wrapped up in your hatred for me to even realize that."

"That's because you seduced her into having this inappropriate relationship with you. You don't deserve, Camille. Sure, maybe I should've really listened to her and been there for her more when she had doubts, but…do you think doing what you do is healthy for her?"

"Do you think having this make believe, everything is okay relationship is healthy for her? Oh, just give me a fucking break. Sure, I fucked up…did something I shouldn't have, but at least I can admit that to myself. I'm an asshole, but you are the one who let Camille slip through your fingers…not me.. If she trusted you a little more to not treat her so fragile, you could be sharing this 'inappropriate relationship' with her. She can handle a lot more than you think…"

"Fuck you…" Logan said in a tone so low and cold that Camille was sure she would be a shivering mess if she was standing in the room with them. Suddenly, the door was opened and Camille was standing face to face with Logan. His whole demeanor changed when he saw her, but it was quickly hardened again when he heard Devin annoyed sigh behind him. Without a word, Logan pushed past her and walked out.

"Logan!" Camille called after him, but he kept walking. She turned to Devin and he rolled his eyes. "Why did you say that to him?!" she said as she stormed up to his desk.

"Like it fucking matters why I said it. He needed to hear it." he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot. Go after him."

"You're such an asshole…" she trailed off as she ran out of the office and found Logan in the lobby on his way out. "Logan, wait!" she said and Logan turned around and walked back to her.

"Camille…I…" Logan said as he stared at her and before he could stop himself, she kissed her the same way she had kissed him in her apartment. "I…I gotta go…" he said as he left and Camille was confused. Yet, she couldn't help but smile. Logan was just as desperate as she had been. He still loved her…he still loves her…


	23. Chapter 23

Logan was a wreck. He was so confused and angry and upset. He called Sadie for a second date and uh…lesson, he suppose. Devin was so smug and so arrogant, Logan was sure he was so close to actually using violence. This wasn't like him, he knew this. But that man infuriated him to no end. The audacity of that man to even say he cared about Camille.

When Sadie arrived, she arrived with her little leather bag wearing a leopard print corset with black trim, black leather skirt, and black heels. He let her in and she sat on the couch as she placed her black bag on the floor.

"You're lucky I wasn't busy tonight…" Sadie said and it sounded like a threat. When she crossed her legs, she leaned forward and stared at him with piercing brown eyes. "You're also lucky I'm doing this for free as a favor to Lucy because this shit would actually cost you and I have a feeling you're not the type to pay for this kind of service…"

"Oh…" was all Logan could say as he stood there and shifted uncomfortably under her stare. He had no idea doing this type of stuff would cost money. Who would pay to have someone deliver them pain? But, he began to think about how good it felt with Sadie spanked him, then he remembered why. "Well…I was wondering…well, I wanted to know…"

"Oh, out with it already! You called me over here for a reason, now tell me…" Sadie said as she leaned back and stared at Logan. She was sort of enjoying watching the poor guy squirm under her stare. She had that effect on a lot of guys.

"I want you to teach me how to be dominant!" Logan blurted out and he felt embarrassed, but also a little relieved he had said it. He watched her eyebrow quirk up in interest and she waited for him to continue. "I want to be dominant to win my girlfriend back."

"Being dominant isn't something you can just do. You have to want to dominate her and you have to have that need in you. Have your vanilla ass ever dominated your girlfriend before or were you always vanilla?"

"Once…" Logan snapped at Sadie with an agitated tone. "I was helping her with a scene for this role where she's…well, that's not important, but it's a dark role and it involves S&M and when we were reading, I could tell she was into it. I got caught up and…things happened. I lost control of myself and…I can't believe I'm telling you this…we had rough sex. I held her down and fucked her. I didn't have sex with her, I didn't make love to her. I fucked her. It was like nothing I've experienced before. It was very…intense. I want to learn how to do that again. If she wants this…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you need to want this, too. You can't just do this because you want to keep her. If you do that, you might as well try not to get back together. Tell me…what was it about that time, that moment when you decided you wanted to dominate her?"

"Well…I felt…this rush. Like I had this adrenaline induced high. I hated feeling that way. I felt like it was wrong to dominate her. In our relationship, we were equal. Even when she stopped getting roles and started working as a secretary making less money. I still treated her like an equal. That night…I…don't know. I think I felt this hidden desire to make her feel inferior. I…felt like a fucking monster."

"You're not a monster…" Sadie said in an annoyed tone. "What you are is a man. Look, let's just get things straight, your relationship with your girlfriend wasn't as equal as you thought it was. You were making more money than her, you had become more successful than her. You weren't fucking equal. And you're fucking delusional for thinking that."

"How am I delusional for thinking that?" Logan asked in a defensive tone. Sadie's often rude blunt honesty was the last thing he wanted to deal with when talking to her.

"Your relationship dynamic changed when you became famous and you started becoming more financially successful. You were no longer equal. I say that little night you 'lost control' was just you exerting your newfound role as a dominant partner in a sexual manner." she said and Logan just stared at her in shock. "What? You shocked I had an intelligent answer?" she asked and Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, whether or not your girlfriend was aware of it, she was practically giving you permission to do it because she could probably tell that urge was inside you. Am I making any sense?" Sadie asked as she stared at Logan and he nodded.

"That makes sense. I still think it makes me a monster. It makes me feel like a monster." Logan clarified before Sadie said anything else. "What do I have to do to be comfortable with all this? What do I have to do to make this easier?"

"How about we try this?" Sadie said as she stood up and walked to him. She stood up and stared at him as if she was debating something in her head about him. "It's not often, I've taken this role, but…why don't you try it on me? Dominate me…"

"W-What?!" Logan asked and he wished he his voice didn't shoot up about five octaves. "I…I can't. I don't really know you…"

"That's the point, jackass. You don't know me. It'll be easier on you if you didn't know me. Unleash that beast that's inside of you and get your girlfriend back…"

"I want her back, but I…I thought you were going to give me some advice or…you know, be the dominant. I can't do what you do…"

"You did the night you had slightly rough sex with your girlfriend. Tap into that. You know you want to. Even if you're only doing as an experiment. Lucy told me you're a smart guy kinda into science. Or…you can do this just to stick it to the guy she cheated with…" Sadie said and Logan grew annoyed by the thought of Devin Chase's smug attitude and face. He knew he had to be that monster he didn't want to be in order to top Devin.

"Fine…I'll do it. Just give me a minute…" Logan said as Sadie nodded and sat back down on the couch and he stood there staring at her bag.

"Where's your booze? I'll make you a drink to calm down…" Sadie said with a smirk and Logan pointed to the kitchen where there was a line of bottles on the counter. He watched her disappear into his kitchen and when she returned, she returned with a shot of whiskey. Logan downed the whiskey ignoring the burning down his throat the liquid left in it's wake. He closed his eyes and breathed as he thought about Camille and how much she was into being Elizabeth. "I'm ready when you are?" Sadie as she broke him out of his thoughts.

"Okay…" Logan said as he walked up to Sadie. He envisioned her jet black and burgundy hair into soft brunette curls…as if she was Camille. As if she was Camille the night they read for that stupid audition and he lost control. "Get on your knees…" Logan said in a tone that was foreign to himself. "Crawl…" he said as he pointed to his bedroom.

"Yes, sir…" Sadie said with a smirk as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled to his bedroom. She was slightly turned on by it. She would've been even more turned on if he sounded a bit more convincing.

"Kneel on the bed…" he said and Sadie did as she was told. Logan stared at her awhile and wondered how Camille would look if she was dressed in Sadie's outfit and kneeling on his bed. He bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes and thought back to the night he lost control. He thought about how much he wanted Camille and how much she enjoyed him being that monster he was ashamed he had become that night.

"Sir?" Sadie asked after she grew tired of kneeling in the same position for what seemed like forever. She was growing bored.

"Don't talk…" Logan said and Sadie closed her mouth. He walked to his bedside table and pulled out his newly purchased box of condoms when he went on this first date after the breakup. He wasn't expecting to use them, but there were there as a precaution. Always the ever prepared Logan…he mused. "Lift up your skirt…" he said and Sadie pushed the bottom hem of her short, leather skirt up until it was at her waist. Logan was surprised that she wasn't wearing panties. He saw a scorpion tattoo on the back of her right thigh and his eyes traveled to her ass. He flexed his palm and debated whether he should spank her or not. He closed his eyes and smacked her ass. He shivered from the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"May I have another, sir?" Sadie asked and closed his eyes and before he pictured Camille and he smacked her ass again. She moaned out as he spanked her again and he began to imagine how Camille would sound if he was doing this to her.

Suddenly, Logan was painfully aware of his erection and he needed release. He joined Sadie on the bed and kneeled behind her as he scrambled to undo his jeans. He pulled down his pants and underwear until they were pooled at his bent knees. With fumbling fingers, he got the condom packet open and unrolled the condom onto his hard cock. He gripped her hips, roughly, and positioned himself at her entrance briefly before thrusting deep into her.

"Fuck…" Logan moaned as he began pounding into her. To him, this was Camille. Even if Sadie's deep throaty and a little raspy moans were filling his ears, this was Camille. "Fuck…" he groaned as he couldn't believe he was fucking this practical stranger like this. He entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back as he pounded into her harder. He watched her hands grip his bed sheets before he closed his eyes and got lost in sensation.

"Yeah…fuck, yeah…" Sadie moaned as he felt her quiver. He wanted this to be Camille, but he would take anyone he could get at the moment as he was on the verge of an orgasm. "Shit!" she screamed out as he pulled her head backwards by her hair.

"Don't talk!" Logan snarled out as he tugged once again on her hair. He was so close and the thing driving him further and further was the thought that Camille was in front of him. "Fuck!" Logan yelled as he smacked her ass as he tugged again on her hair. He felt Sadie vaginal walls clamping down on him and he threw his head back and began pounding into her at an erratic pace. They were going to come some and they both knew it. "Fuck!" he shouted as he came spilling into the condom. He heard Sadie screaming out her pleasure as he slowed down the pace of this thrusting until he stopped. He pulled out of her and fell onto the bed panting and trying to get his breathing back to normal. He rid himself of the used condom.

"Whoa…" Sadie said with a laugh as she collapsed onto the bed beside him. She was panting and sweaty and her hair looked a mess. "I think…I created a…beautiful monster…" she said with a smirk as she stared at him. She stretched her limbs and crawled out of the bed. "You didn't even have to use my toy bag at all…" she said with a wink.

"Yeah…" Logan said as he leaned his head back against his pillow. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door and he jumped up and scrambled to pull his jeans up to his waist. "Shit!" he said as he raced to the door and when he opened it, there was Camille. "Camille…"

"Logan I…" Camille said as she tried to kiss him, but she stopped when she noticed his flushed face and his messy hair. She heard a woman in the back…or at least the woman's high heels and she stared at Logan's guilty face.

"Camille…" Logan said with a pained expression on his face. He moved closer to her and she backed away with a hurt look in her eyes. "We need to talk. Lucy set this…"

"I have to go…" Camille said as she ran away. She was too late. She felt like an idiot. She got in her car and drove off with Logan chasing after her until she pulled out onto the street.


	24. Chapter 24

Camille was heartbroken. Utterly and completely heartbroken. When he kissed her, she thought they were going to get back together. She should've known showing up unannounced was a bad idea. She didn't anticipate him being on another date.

She parked outside her apartment building and stayed in her car. She knew she didn't want to go inside because Kendall was in there and the last thing she needed was Kendall's attitude and smug satisfaction that Logan was able to move on. She closed her eyes and breathed before she grabbed her phone and scrolled until she found Devin's number.

"Camille?" Devin answered a little loudly as if he was shouting over loud music and conversations. "What's wrong?"

"I…um…where are you?" Camille asked as she stared out her car window. It was still kind of early. Well, early enough.

"I'm at a bar with a friend. He's getting divorced. Fuck, I can barely hear a thing in this fucking place…" Devin said and Camille could hear the noise getting softer and softer. "That's better. Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…you're busy. It's nothing…" Camille said as she heard Devin's annoyed sigh he's oh so famous for when dealing with her.

"Camille, you didn't call me at 10:00 at night to just tell me nothing. I'm not in the mood for this whole coy bullshit. Now, what's fucking wrong?"

"Logan, he…you know what, never mind. Just go back to your friend. I'll figure things out…" she said as she hung up without giving him a chance to respond. She started her car again and just drove. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than going back to her apartment and back to Logan's.

She drove for almost fifteen minutes before she decided to pull into the parking lot of the Palm Woods. She haven't been back there in so long and she just wanted to be somewhere that would give her comfort. When she walked into the lobby, she spotted Reginald Bitters arguing with Katie and it felt like she never left.

"Camille!" Katie said as she ended her argument with Mr. Bitters and ran up to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…long story. Look at you. You're so tall." Camille said as she stared at the teenager and smiled. "How are you liking high school so far?" she asked and before Katie had a chance to answer, Jennifer Knight walk into the lobby from the elevator.

"Camille?! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Knight asked and one look at Camille's face, she could tell something was seriously wrong. She was thankful of her mother's intuition at times like these. "Katie, why don't you leave Reginald alone and see if your friends are free to hang out."

"Mom, it sounds like you're trying to get rid of me." Katie deadpanned and Jennifer just reached in her purse and handed Katie some money.

"Go see a movie…" she said and Katie happily accepted the money and walked off with her phone in her hand. Mrs. Knight turned to Camille. "Come up to the apartment and have a cup of tea with me." she said as Camille nodded and they walked to the elevator and rode it to her floor. She opened the door and Camille walked into the familiar apartment.

"Thanks, Mrs. Knight…" Camille said as she sat at the breakfast bar as she watched Jennifer pour water into a kettle and turned on the eye. "I'll have whatever tea you're having…"

"No problem. I'm just having green tea if that's okay with you." Jennifer said and Camille nodded. "Now, what's wrong, Camille?"

"Everything. I…fucked everything up with Logan. I'm not sure of what you know and how much you know about what went on between us."

"I know…I overheard Kendall talking to Jo about it. I'm not going to judge you, Camille. I just want to give you some motherly advice. I know you're all in your early 20's and I know advice is going to be strange coming from me, but…don't think of me as Kendall or Katie's mom. I'm just an older woman you can talk to for advice. Now, tell me…"

"I just…I know I don't have the right to be upset, but…Logan was…with someone tonight. I showed up unannounced and I saw him. He had just gotten finished having sex with her…I didn't even see who she was. I heard her heels clicking behind him and…the way he looked…I just knew. Anyway, I…I don't know why I went over there. Actually, I do know. It's a long story…"

"Tell me…" Jennifer said as she removed the whistling kettle from the heat and poured the water into two mugs with teabags in them. Camille wasn't paying attention and was wondering when she put the teabags in the mugs.

"It all started when I found Logan in my apartment after the day after I found out he went on a date. I was so upset that night, I…went to my boss' house, slept with him to distract myself from the pain of realizing Logan moved on. When Logan and I was alone in the apartment, I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him. I don't know what came over me and why I kissed him. I know he's angry with me, but I also know he still loves me. I still love him. I just wish I never started this whole affair with Devin at all…"

"Camille…" Jennifer said as she sat down beside her. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. Yeah, you fucked up and…you don't have the right to be upset or angry if Logan moves on. I know that sounds harsh, but hear me out. You cheated on him, but that wasn't your biggest mistake. Your mistake was not trusting Logan enough to confide in him and tell him how you really felt. You didn't communicate with him and I feel if you did, you could've avoided this drama with you and your boss and Logan."

"But…I felt alone and that no one would get it. I never imagined how the possibility of not acting could affect my life. Acting was all I had. When I didn't have that…I was lost. And since that role of Elizabeth, I feel…I don't know…free. In a way…"

"Free from what?" Jennifer asked before she sipped from her mug and Camille sighed before she sipped from her mug.

"I don't know…I felt like…like I could release all that fear and anger and hurt through Devin and what I was doing with him. BDSM, I mean…" Camille said as she stared down into her mug. She didn't look Kendall's mother in the eye when she said that. "Anyway, I was getting annoyed with the whole, 'you can do it' speeches from Logan. He didn't get it. He was successful. I'm a…or I was struggling former child actor that could get work. With every role that was passing me by, with every failed audition…I felt…for lack of a better word, shitty. I felt like a loser. Like a trapped loser. Like I was putting on this brave face for Logan's benefit. For Jo's, for Kendall's, for everybody's. With Devin, I didn't have to pretend. I could just be myself. When our strange relationship began…I…was confused. Then, I thought about how good it felt to just be me. To take punishment. Punishment I may or may not have deserved. And he didn't pretend to be this nice person. He's an asshole, but he's true to himself. But…I still wanted him to be Logan."

"Honey, if you had just told Logan how you felt…this would've had such a different outcome. But, what's done is done and you've got to figure out your next move. Do you think Logan would listen to you if you told him everything? You just have to trust him enough to handle whatever you have to tell him. And…we everyone was giving you encouragement, we weren't patronizing you. We genuinely wanted to see you get another role and start acting again."

"I know, but…I felt like no one understood. I think I know what I have to do, now. Thank you, Mrs. Knight." Camille said as she hugged Jennifer.

"Anytime, Camille. Oh, and I'll talk to Kendall. I know he's been a bit of a pain in the ass. I swear his loyalty to his friend is admirable, but sometimes…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"I know. And thanks again." Camille said as she stood up and Jennifer walked her to the door. They said their goodbyes and Camille rode the elevator to the lobby. She left the building and walked to her car. She took a deep breath before she decided to drive, drive to a place she knew she needed to be…Logan's apartment.

When Logan opened the door, Camille was standing there and he pulled her inside. He stared at her for a long time before he pulled her into an embrace. Neither of them had spoken a word, yet. He just wallowed in the warmth her arms provided.

"Camille…" he whispered as he held her tighter before releasing her. Suddenly, Camille backed away from him and he looked confused. He turned in the direction in which she was staring and saw the two glasses sitting on his coffee table. One had Sadie's red lipstick on the rim. "Camille, I…let me explain…"

"I deserve it…" she said and Logan was once again confused. "I deserve feeling this pain. The same pain I caused you."

"I didn't do this to hurt you, Camille. I…I wanted to learn how to…well, I…I wanted to learn how to be dominant. Sadie…the um…woman. She's a dominatrix. Lucy knows her. She set this up. I think she wanted us to get back together, so she did this. Tonight was the first time we, you know, fucked. Knowing that Devin did this with you…angers me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Logan. I didn't even know I wanted this BDSM thing or this affair. I just know when it first happened…it was like scratching an itch that I couldn't reach that had been itching for months I felt relief. But…I wanted that relief to be with you."

"Why _him_?! I know I've asked this over and over, but why? Why couldn't you tell me how you felt? I love you, Camille. You could've told me…"

"I know…I know that, now." Camille said as she held onto him. She wanted to cry, but she willed herself to not cry. "What now?"

"I don't know…I'm still…hurt…angry…" Logan said as he pulled away from her. "But, I love you. I love you so much. The thought of Devin touching you…that smug look on his face…I just want to hurt him. I know it's not like me, but…he makes me so fucking angry."

"What's her name? The woman you were with tonight…" Camille said as she picked up the glass that was once filled with whiskey.

"Sadie. She doesn't mean anything, Camille. She just helped me. She helped me realize something I was afraid to admit and face."

"What was that?" Camille said as she sat on the couch and Logan sat down beside her. The thought of Logan fucking this Sadie chick turned her stomach, but she knew she didn't have the right to be upset after all the things she's done.

"That second night I read that audition scene with you…the night we had sex…" Logan trailed off as he closed his eyes and breathed. When he opened them, Camille was still staring at him with a patient stare. "You were right. I did enjoy being in control that night. I was ashamed and I felt like a monster. I always thought we were equals in our relationship. It wasn't true. At least not anymore…er then. Sadie thinks I actually enjoyed, so some degree, that you weren't getting work. Well…I did. I was the dominant one in the relationship and it felt…good. She also said I enjoyed exerting my dominance, sexually. I did. I'm not proud of it, but…" Logan trailed off. "So, now what? Are we together? Broken up? What do we do, now?"


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't know, Logan. Do you still want me? Do you still love me?" Camille asked as she stared into Logan's eyes and she could see the internal battle within them. She watched as he stood up and began to sigh. Whatever he was going to say was going to hurt and Camille wasn't prepared for that. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Camille…I still love you, but…I'm so angry. I'm angry with you, with _him_, with myself. I hate that he touched you, fucked you. I hate that he was someone you could turn to. I hate that he knows things about you that you didn't tell me…" he said as he lowered his head. "And the thing that makes all of this worse is his smug fucking smirk…"

"Logan…" Camille said as she walked closer to him. "I'm sorry. I truly…" she began but was interrupted by Logan kissing her. The kiss was rough and passionate and punishing. He had never kissed her like that before. When he pulled away from her, she noticed that his held her tightly against him with one hand and the other was tangled in her hair. He tugged her head back by her hair and tilted her head in way that caused her to stare directly into his eyes.

"He is never going to touch you again, understood?" Logan said as his eyes were blazing with lust and Camille could feel her insides melt.

"He won't. I won't…" Camille said as she felt Logan move his hand lower to her ass. He gave it a hard squeeze causing her to jump.

"When he spanked you…how hard did he do it?" Logan asked and Camille bit her bottom lip as she hesitated to answer him. Was he going to be angry? Was he going to feel hurt if she told him the truth? Telling him would be so risky. "Was it like this?" he asked as he gave her a quick and light pat on her ass. "or…" he said as he smacked her ass hard causing her to moan out. "this…" he said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Like that…" Camille said as she stared at him. "Logan…" she trailed off as she felt him tug on her hair to force her to look directly into his eyes.

"How did he touch you?" Logan said as moved his hand lower under her dress. Never had he found her dark blue-gray dress with the A-line skirt and white trim so sexy until tonight. He slipped his hand under the band of her panties and began caressing her bare ass. He fought the urge to smirk when he heard her breath hitch as he began palming her ass. He moved his hand around to her front and began massaging her pussy.

"Logan…" Camille moaned before he stopped and she whimpered. She was speechless otherwise, she would tell him to continue. Once again, he tugged on her hair and stared into her eyes. Something dark and sexual was hidden within his eyes.

"Did he touch you like that? Did he do this?" Logan asked as he plunged two fingers inside her and Camille screamed out in pleasure. She attempted to throw her head back in ecstasy, but she couldn't because Logan held her head in place as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her in a slow and steady pace.

"Ah!" she cried out as he began thrusting his fingers deeper inside her. She braced herself by holding onto his shoulders. Staring into Logan's intense eyes fueled her passion and added to her building orgasm. She closed her eyes, but all that did was cause Logan to halt his movements.

"Open your eyes…" Logan demanded and she obeyed. "You never did answer my question, Camille…" he said as he began moving his fingers inside her again.

"Ngh…" was all she could manage. This torture was killing her. "Logan, please…" she pleaded, but he merely smirked and began thrusting his fingers painfully slow. She felt him detangle his hand from her hair and began working her zipper lower.

"Take off your dress…" Logan commanded and Camille, slowly, slid her hands off Logan's shoulders and began lifting her dress over her head. She stepped out of her tan flats and returned her eyes to his piercing gaze. "Did he ever finger fuck you like this?" he asked as he began to speed up the pace of his hand. She was panting and moaning and whimpering and Logan liked it. He was taking Sadie's advice before she left. She told him two people had to submit tonight. Camille had to submit to him…and he had to submit to the monster he was afraid to be.

"No…" Camille moaned out as she gripped onto his shoulders once again. "Please…" she begged, but Logan only slowed down once more. "Please, I can't take this torture…"

"I couldn't take the torture of knowing Devin Chase touched you. Fucked you. It won't happen again. I'll make sure you'll never think about him again…"

"I won't. I told you I won't…" Camille said with a moan as Logan bent his fingers a little as he began thrusting them in and out of her again. "Fuck!"

"Look at me!" Logan yelled and he knew it sounded a bit off, but he knew Camille was way too lost in her body to hear it. She stared directly into his eyes and knew this was what needed to happen. Not just the sexual dominance, but the trust in each other.

"Logan, I…please, I need…Fuck!" she screamed out. She was barely making coherent sentences. This torturous slow and fast, off and on pleasure was overwhelming. Seeing Logan this way turned her on more and more.

"You wanna come? You want me to make you come?" Logan asked and inwardly he was cringing. He'd never said anything like that in his life. This was definitely something he had to practice doing, but seeing Camille's reaction…no feeling her reaction was such a turn on.

"Yes! Yes, please…" she moaned as she felt him move his fingers deeper inside her and at a faster pace. "Fuck, Logan, I'm gonna come!" she screamed as she felt her body spasm and shake and she held tighter onto Logan's shoulders because she could barely stand on her quivering legs.

"That's right…come. Come for me, Camille. Let me see your face when you come…" he said as he tangled his fingers in her hair once again and jerk her head until their eyes were level with each other's. Suddenly, he was becoming aware of Camille's nails digging into his shoulders and he was thankful he still had on a shirt.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she came and all other sentiments of pleasure was swallowed up by Logan taking her in a passionate kiss. Camille could feel her body go limp and she held on to his shoulder and focused all her strength on her hands. "mmm…" she moaned as she felt Logan slowly slip his fingers out of her. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him stick his index finger, coated with her juices, into his mouth and began sucking in his finger.

"I forgot how sweet you taste…" Logan said when he released the digit from his mouth. "I don't think you've had the pleasure of tasting yourself…" he said as he slid his middle finger along her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him to push his finger inside. "Suck." he commanded.

She did as she was told and when she did, she noted at the sweet, yet salty taste of her own arousal. She never took her eyes off Logan and his penetrating stare. Satisfaction was in his eyes. Smug satisfaction that didn't mirror Devin's at all.

"I…" was all Camille could say. This was way different than what Devin did. This was something raw. Something Camille wanted.

"Your panties…take them off…" he rasped out as he backed away from her and watched her. She had managed to regain her strength and began sliding her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them towards her discarded dress and flats. Suddenly, Logan grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He turned her around and pulled her back a bit. "I want to spank you. Brace yourself on the wall…" he whispered into her ear.

She did as she was told and waited. He didn't touch her for what seemed like hours, but was merely a minute and she was going crazy. She had screamed, "touch me, damn it!" in her head a million times. When he finally touched her, she nearly jumped as she felt his hand glide down her back to her ass. Finally, he smacked her ass.

"Ah!" she cried out before he smacked her ass again and again. She felt her legs beginning to shake again as she felt pure euphoria. She didn't care if this was degrading and shameful. This is what she wanted…and it with Logan. With a final smack to her ass, she screamed out.

"Don't move…" Logan said as she froze with the exception of her heaving body from the heavy panting she couldn't control. She could hear him undress. First, his shirt, then his jeans, then the subtle snap from the band of his underwear. She jumped when she felt him grab her waist and bent her more. Without warning he was buried inside her from behind. "Fuck.."

"Ngh…" she was so stunned that he had done that, she didn't have time to react to him being inside her until he began to fuck her.

"Don't talk…just feel…" Logan said as he began pounding into her. He was so turned on, he didn't know how long he would last, but this was heaven. He tortured himself in the process of torturing her and he just couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck!" she screamed before Logan tugged on her hair. When did he become so fond of tangling his fingers in her hair? She felt him angle his hips a bit and she lost it. Her legs were giving away from her and they felt like rubber. "No…" she groaned. She didn't want to come this quickly, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, Camille, come. Fuck…" Logan groaned as he pulled her hair again. This was way different than when he fucked Sadie.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…oh, shit!" Camille screamed out as she came with her legs trembling uncontrollably and Logan came soon after her. She felt his body sag against her and she was pinned to the wall by his body.

They stayed like that for a moment until Logan pulled out of her. He still held her up with his body weight and tugged her with him to the floor. They laid on the hard floor letting the cool wood cool their bodies.

"That was…still kind of scary…" Logan said as he stared at Camille. "But, so fun…" he said before they both burst into laughter.

"Yeah…" Camille said as she cuddled with him. "The first time was kind of scary, too." she said as she found it a little uncomfortable to sit because her ass was still a little sore from the constant pressure Logan had applied to it while fucking her after he spanked her. "Logan…are you still angry with me?"

"No…I'm still angry, but not with you…" he said as he grabbed her face and kissed her, softly. "I still hate him…"

"I know. You don't have to worry about him. Well, I will, but not as my boss. He's going to fire me in…a week actually. He said he wants to represent me as my agent." Camille said and she could feel Logan's body tense up in anger. "We won't…you know. He has some strict rule about not fucking clients an how that ruins his professional relationship…" she said as she trailed off. "You're not upset, are you?"

"Yes…" Logan said as he frowned. "Just…be careful with him. I don't trust him. Something about the way he said when he cared about you…it just thrown me off."

"I don't love him. I only love you, Logan. He doesn't love me either and I don't want him to love me. I just need to know that you love me…"

"I do. I love you, Camille." Logan said as he kissed her. "I love you so much…"


	26. Chapter 26

Camille was sitting at her desk thinking about how her relationship with Logan was progressing. They weren't were there used to be, but it wasn't really a bad thing. They have come to an understanding and started talking more. This was a last week working for Devin Chase and she was trying her best to semi-avoid him. Avoiding him completely wasn't an option, but whenever she would speak with him, she'd respond with short answers in a clipped tone.

"Camille!" Devin yelled from within his office and Camille reluctantly walked to this office. "Come in. Close the door." he said and Camille hesitated before doing as she was told. "I want you to read over this letter for me…" he said in a tone full of lust.

"Devin, we can't do this anymore." Camille blurted out and he looked amused. "I mean it…I'm back with Logan and I'm committed to him."

"I didn't give a shit, then…I don't give a shit, now." Devin said as he stood up and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to her ear. "I want to fuck you on my desk right now. I'll never get this chance again once you're my client…" he whispered and Camille took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"No!" Camille said as she move his hands away and turned around. She stared into his icy blue eyes with intent. "I mean it this time. We're done."

"Okay…" Devin said as he held his hands up and backed away from her. "I'm not a complete creep that I would force you. So, did Logan try his hand at a little BDSM?"

"Yes, and you'd be surprised at what he can do." she said and Devin smirked. "What's so fucking funny, now?" she asked and his smirk grew wider.

"I'm just imagining mousy little Logan taking charge and being commanding. He was angry when he was here, but I doubt he would actually do anything. Despite the fact that I really want to fuck you again, I'm happy you're back with Logan."

"You are?" Camille asked as she felt confused. "Wait, why are you so happy? You mocked Logan. You kept pulling me in when I tried to say no…"

"As I said, I didn't want to break you up. Honestly, I thought you two were just friends when we started this. And after I found out, you two were still sort of together, well…that wasn't going to stop me. I get what I want. Most of the time, anyway. I wanted you. I still want you. I'm even going to be bold and say that I care about you."

"I know, but…what does you caring about me mean?" Camille asked as she stared into his eyes. For the first time since his Alexis confession, she saw something vulnerable in his eyes.

"I don't know. That's the fucking scary part. I've never told anyone about Alexis…or an assistant I should say. Sure, my friends and family knew about it, but they rarely knew how I really felt about her and our breakup. Something about you caused me to spill everything. Don't get that twisted. I still would like to fuck you." he said and Camille rolled her eyes. "hey, at least I'm honest. Most guys would lie to you and pretend to care about your feelings."

"You could be a little more sensitive. I mean, you already come off as a cold, distant man. Even your house seems cold. Expensive and cold."

"Hey, I worked my ass off for that expensive and cold house. I didn't come from money, I earned it. I'm entitled to the finer things in life. You'll know when your career starts to really take off. And trust me, it will. Speaking of houses, have you found a place? My offer still stands." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Um, I'm moving in with Logan. We're going find a new place to start over in. And before you start, we were actually planning something like this before this happened between us."

"Look, I don't give a damn where you live, just make sure this is what you want and not something you feel like you have to do. You can be in a relationship with Logan without acting like you're married. You're not fucking married."

"We could get to that point. And you're not an authority on relationships, by the way. It would do you some good to date outside of the model circle."

"I suppose you want me to stop fucking my assistants, as well…" Devin said in an amused tone. "Thanks for the tip, but I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can. Is there anything else, or will that be all?" Camille said as she grabbed the intended document she was suppose to read.

"That's all I have for now. It's just a shame I won't be able to fuck you in my office, but if you ever change your mind…you know where to find me. And I know I said I wouldn't break my sleeping with clients rule, but for you…"

"I know, and I'll still decline your offer even if Logan I break up again." Camille said as she left his office and returned to her desk. She picked up her phone and saw she had missed a text from Logan wanting to meet for lunch and she decided to call him.

"Hey, Logan, where did you want to go for lunch?" Camille asked as she began glancing over the document. They were still working through some things, but things were getting better.

"I don't know. You pick the place this time." Logan said and Camille smiled. This was a better balance in their relationship. It was the little things like her making the small decision of picking a place to have lunch was worth it.

"I feel like eating a burger. Umami Burger was pretty good when I went to lunch with Michael Scott. That sound good to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." he said and Camille smiled. They seemed like a normal couple again. Sure, most of what they said and did seemed forced, but they were determined to make their relationship work and get back to where it used to be.

An hour later, Camille met Logan in the lobby. They decided to take her car to the restaurant. They went inside and were seated and Camille ordered the Cali Burger while Logan ordered the Manly Burger.

"So, I found this place not too far from Rocque Records. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. It's got this really spacious living room and an extra place for a study and…"

"I'm sure I'd love it. But, what about you? Do you love it? I'm just making sure you're not doing this only for me. I want you to like the place we pick as well."

"I know, I love it. I mean, I'm kind of hoping you'd love it as much as I do." Camille said as she reached over the table and placed her hands over his.

"I just want you to be happy. This new relationship is about compromise, remember? Compromise and communication."

"And trust…" Camille trailed off as she stared into his eyes. "Logan, I…I'm so sorry for what I did and for keeping my true feelings from you."

"I know. Let's not bring it up here, okay? We'll talk about it later." Logan said as he turned his hand upward and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't really sure how he was going to get past this without feeling angry and hurt. He could barely stand the fact that she was still working for the son of a bitch. If Devin didn't care about Camille, it wouldn't hurt as much. But the bastard actually cares for her…or he claims to care.

"Okay." Camille said as she returned an apologetic smile. "So, I'm meeting my male co-star next week. Brendon Sloan. I'm so excited to meet him. He's been in some good films." she said as she decided to change the subject.

"That's good. I still find it funny that Michael sprung that impromptu lunch on you with your other two co-stars. I can't imagine meeting legends like that." Logan said as their burgers arrived and they began eating and talking more about meeting her co-stars. Logan was still trying to ignore the frustration he felt when thinking about Devin Chase, but it was getting harder and harder the more the thought about it. He knew Camille felt guilty, but that son of a bitch didn't even show any hint of remorse and that pissed him off.

"Logan, are you paying attention?" Camille asked as she waved her hands in front of his face. He blinked and shook his head to focus. "What's wrong?"

"_Him_…" was all Logan could say and Camille stared down at her hands. "I know you wanted to work for him still. I mean, it is your last week, but…"

"Logan, there's nothing between us anymore. He…he tried to, well you know, but I turned him down and told him that you and I are back together and nothing and no one was coming between us. He actually said he was happy I was with you."

"I'm glad you rejected him, but I still don't trust him. What if he tries something? Like force you? I'll kill him if…"

"He's not like that. He's not a rapist. He's an asshole, a jerk, an arrogant son of a bitch, but he's not that. I know you hate when I defend him, but it's true. The most he'll do is try to seduce me, and that won't work anymore. I have you and we're being open and honest with each other. I love only you and I want only you."

"I know, but I still…feel angry about everything. And…afraid. I'm afraid of losing you again. Promise me that you'll always tell me how you really feel."

"I promise." Camille said as she rose from her chair a little and leaned forward to kiss him. "I promise to tell you everything."

When the checked arrived, they playfully argued over who was going to pay and Camille won that argument when she snatched the check and handed it back to their server before Logan even had a chance to pull his money out of his wallet. In the car, Logan was sitting in the passenger side and decided to get her back. He stopped her from starting the car by placing his hand on her leg. She gasped when she felt his hand move under her skirt and he began moving his hand up her thigh. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Start the car…" Logan said into her ear in a seductive tone as he tugged her panties down her hips and legs until they fell to her feet. She kicked them off as she started the car. She was about to speak, but Logan stopped her. "Don't talk. Just drive…" She did as she was told and began pulling out of the parking lot. Her heart was racing as she felt his hand slid further up her thigh. She gasped when she felt his hand slide between her thighs and began massaging her pussy.

"Logan…" Camille moaned out. She wanted it to sound like a warning, but she couldn't help it. This was so erotic and risky.

"Keep driving." Logan said as he slipped two fingers inside her and began pumping them in and out of her. He knew this was a little dangerous and he was hoping and praying they wouldn't be pulled over by the cops for reckless driving, because he wouldn't even know how to begin explaining this, but it was so satisfying seeing Camille squirm like this.

"Okay…" Camille said as she bit her bottom lip in order to help her concentrate on the traffic. "Fuck…" she moaned as he began bending his fingers inside of her.

"Don't come. You still have to park the car…" Logan said with a smirk as Camille frantically parked the car. She left the car running as she let Logan finger fuck her to completion.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she came and she felt her entire body shake. "That was so…" she began but, Logan cut her off with a passionate kiss as he pulled his fingers out of her.


	27. Chapter 27

Logan was walking into the Chase office and saw Camille wasn't sitting at her desk. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw Camille and Devin fucking on his desk. He shook as he watched Camille's legs wrap around Devin's waist as she sat atop his desk. She was moaning louder and louder as Devin fucked her. Suddenly, he and Camille locked eyes and she seemed as if she didn't care he was standing there watching Devin fuck her. Without taking her eyes off him, she began moaning louder as she came. She began to smirk at him as he looked on his horror as Devin began, hungrily, kissing her neck.

"Logan…" Camille moaned, but it sounded as if she was far away. Suddenly, Logan felt himself being shaken and he sat upright and realized it was a dream. Camille stared at him with a confused and concerned look. "Logan, what's wrong?" she asked before he shifted away from her touch and climbed out of bed. "Logan?"

"I had a dream…a nightmare." Logan said as he stared out of the window of his apartment and leaned his head against the cold glass. He was sure it was way too early in the morning for this, but he couldn't get that dream out of his head.

"What was it about?" Camille asked as she got out of bed and went to hold him. She felt hurt when he rejected her. "Logan…"

"You were fucking Devin. On his desk. You were staring at me the entire time you were with him. When you came, you were smirking at me…like you were mocking me."

"Logan, I would never do that. Logan, look at me…" Camille said as she stood there in the early morning light. It was 5:00am and she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep before her alarm when off at 7:00. "You still don't trust me, do you? What do I have to do to get you to trust me? What do I have to say to get you to believe I'm sorry?"

"I believe you, Camille. I mean, I want to believe you. I don't know. Ever since this whole thing happened, I've been feeling…I don't know…"

"I don't want Devin. I want you, Logan. I don't want to fuck him, I don't want to be his plaything, and I don't love him. I love you. Maybe, we rushed into this…you and me getting back together, but I know you still love me. Maybe, we should take some time to adjust…"

"I don't need time, Camille. I need an undo button or something that can undo the last few weeks or even months. I need something that can erase the pain I felt when I found out you cheated with him." Logan said as he turned to face Camille. Tears were streaming down her face and regretted making her cry. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't. Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize. I fucked up. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Not you. Just…forgive me…"

"Camille, I wish this could be easy. I wish you could say you're sorry and all would be forgiven and forgotten. Believe me, I do. I don't want to think about you fucking Devin or trusting him enough to start some sort of strange relationship with him."

"What do you want from me, Logan? I'm trying to make you happy and I'm trying to communicate with you as much as possible. You know how I feel about getting this role I barely deserve and putting myself out there as an actress again."

"What about us, Camille? Do you even realize that I still feel angry and hurt despite our attempts to damn near sweep this issue under the rug. The anger and rage I feel toward Devin…it won't go away no matter how much I love you and have you here with me. I'm afraid you're going to run back to him if this gets too intense…or just run to him because you lust after him. And don't pretend you don't still think about him, I know you do."

"I don't think about him. When I said I was done with him, I meant it. And what about you, Logan. Do you think it was easy seeing you after you clearly had just finished fucking someone else? I was devastated and heartbroken even though I know I didn't have to right to be…"

"You're right. You didn't have to right to be heartbroken that night. I fucked her to give you what you wanted…or to, at least, try to be what you wanted."

"I didn't ask for that, Logan. I just wanted you, and I thought I had you, but your stupid fucking male ego is getting in the way of that."

"My male ego?! You fucked your boss behind my back! How in the hell am I supposed to feel about this? Even after I got you back? You know what, you're right. Maybe we did rush into this relationship again, but I wanted to rush it. I missed you like hell! I love you and forgive you more than I should at this point. Do you even realize that the guys think I'm insane for taking you back so soon?! I love you that much."

"To hell with them, Logan! Ah! It's like you guys can't stay out of each other's relationships and lives for more than one second!" Camille screamed and suddenly they heard banging from the wall of one of his neighbors yelling and cursing at them to keep it down. "Look, I have to be at work in like two hours. We'll talk about this later…"

"Fine…" Logan said as he watched Camille storm into the bathroom and he laid back down in the bed staring at the ceiling. He was debating whether telling Camille about the dream was the right thing to do or not. Look where it got them…a big, nasty fight.

An hour and a half later, Camille walked into work running five minutes later than she had planned. Devin was on the phone when he spotted her taking her seat at her desk and he ended his call and left his office and stood in front of her desk.

"What happened to you this morning? You and Logan decided to have an early morning fuck fest before you came in to work or something?"

"We had a fight…" Camille snapped as she opened her laptop and began going through his emails and even began robotically replying to two of them. Devin just stood there and watched her and the longer he stood there, the more she grew annoyed with him. "Is there anything else, Mr. Chase?" Camille asked in a agitated tone.

"Yes, there is Ms. Roberts. It'd be practical for you to remember that despite this being your last week working for me, I would still like for you to be on time. There are no clients scheduled for today, but I will be interviewing several applicants as your replacement. Check the schedule…" Devin said as he stormed back into his office and closed the door.

"Fine…" Camille muttered under her breath as she checked the schedule and saw four people were interviewing today. People…who was she kidding? They were all women, most likely attractive and struggling actresses like her.

Three hours later, the third applicant walked into the office. She was really different from the first two clones. They were both models/actresses and were exactly Devin's type. The new applicant was a petite and quirky black girl with a curly afro and a colorful outfit consisting of a black top, green pants, red heels and blazer, and a yellow clutch and brown folder.

"Hi, I'm Janette Piers. I'm here to interview with Devin Chase…" she said as she stood in front of Camille's desk. "I take it you're the leaving assistant…" she said as Camille nodded. "That's cool. Can I ask why you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving to become his client. I'm an actress and well, I can't be his assistant and be an actress at the same time." Camille said as she saw Janette walk over to the waiting area and sat down on the slate gray couch. It felt strange for her to say she was an actress because she hadn't said it in a long time. "Would like some water or coffee?"

"Oh, I'm good with that. I had a giant cup this morning which is rare because I had given up coffee my freshman year of college and switched to tea, but I was so sleep-deprived I knew I needed coffee. I know, I know, I'm chatty…too chatty. Coffee does that to me. Anyway, that's cool you're going to be his client now. I'm not an actress at all. I run a fashion blog, but it's not as well-known as others and I'm still in my senior year getting my degree in fashion marketing."

"So, what made you choose Devin Chase if you're not interested in acting?" Camille asked and Janette smirked as she stared at her.

"This isn't one of those pre-interview type things is it? 'Cause if it is, I got this. I know it's the coffee talking, but I feel good about this." Janette said as Devin left his office, unnoticed.

He was watching with amusement as Camille was talking to her possible replacement. The girl, he believed her name was Janette, was beautiful…and colorful and sassy and confident. He knew if he hired her to replace Camille, he was sure he would try to sleep with her like he had his other assistants, but he knew he would be a fool to not hired her. Her cover letter caught his eye and he knew she was just as blunt, snarky, and skilled as she looked on paper.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Devin finally said as Camille and Janette stood up. "You're the new applicant. Follow me." he said as he turned and walked toward his office with Janette following behind him. Camille walked to her desk and hoped he would hire her. She continued to answer emails and decided to write a list of things she needs to do when she trains her replacement. She wondered if she should write, _Don't sleep with Devin Chase_ on the list just in case.

After Janette left, she gave Camille a hopeful look with her fingers crossed and Camille smiled. It was time for her lunch break and the final applicant for the day was scheduled after her lunch. She had answered a text from Jo asking what happened and with a request for a girls night. Jo agreed and she smiled before walking to Devin's office.

"By the way, Camille, you made Janette late for her interview. If she wasn't in the lobby talking to you, I would've turned her away. I should dock your paycheck for that. Especially after you came in late today and tore my head off. That kind of behavior would merit a punishment you and I both know all to well…" he said and Camille glared at him. "Learn to get a fucking sense of humor, Camille. I know Logan is the one you love. What was your fight about anyway?" he asked and she glared at him again. "Seriously, I want to know."

"He had a stupid dream that he caught you and me screwing on your desk. He still doesn't trust me. He still thinks you're going to 'seduce' me even when you're my agent. I told him about your rule about not sleeping with clients and he still doesn't believe me."

"Oh for fuck's sake! He's being a fucking child. Why do you even like this guy again?" he asked and Camille glared at him. "Fine. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm having a girls night with Jo." she said and she could've sworn she saw disappointment in his icy blue eyes. "I should go to lunch before it's too late." Camille said as she decided to cut the conversation short before she thought about doing something she would regret.

After she left, Devin was sitting at his desk thinking of doing something he never thought he would do…attempt to fix something he fucked up. He decided to take advantage of her girls and decided to call Logan. "Logan, this is Devin." he said before Logan could speak. "Before you start, just listen. Camille told me about your fight. Look, I know you want to rip my fucking head off, but why don't you talk to me first before you do it?"

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?! You ruined my relationship, you prick! I hate you. I could fucking kill you, right now. What makes you think I should talk to you?!"

"It might save your fucking relationship. I'll text you the address to my house. Meet me there tonight and we'll talk like men." Devin said before he hung up.


	28. Chapter 28

Logan didn't know what possessed him to agree to meet Devin in his home. He was sure he wasn't going to kill the man, but there was no guarantee he wouldn't try to hurt him. Devin Chase deserved worse than a punch in the face, but Logan knew he could never really do it. Camille would never forgive him if he beat him up.

When he parked outside Devin's lavish house, he was in awe and disgusted at the same time of the beautiful, modern home. Everything was practically made of glass with clean lines.

"Jesus, this is his house?!" Logan asked out loud as he got out of his car and saw the small gate with a small walkway was open. He walked through and saw the entrance was made out of glass with curtains at either side of them. He stood there and saw Devin sitting on a white couch, one of two, with a drink in his hand. Devin gestured for him to walk inside and he, begrudgingly, let himself in. Everything in this place seemed clinical and sterile…like this place didn't have any personal items or mementos until he looked closer at the seating for guests near the dining table.

"Would you like a drink, Logan?" Devin asked as he stood up and walked over to the decanter sitting on a large white ottoman.

"Don't pretend like we're friends, Devin. It is taking every ounce of self-control I have for me to stop myself from killing you right now. You fucked my girlfriend!" Logan yelled.

"Why don't you just get it over with and hit me?" Devin asked as he walked closed to Logan. Logan was frozen as he stared at him. He was caught off guard and his brain couldn't connect with his body. Everything in his mind was yelling and begging for him to punch the son of a bitch, but his body wouldn't budge. "Before you do, just know that I'm not doing this to gloat or rub anything in your face. Do I regret fucking Camille? No. I'd do it again, in fact. But, I regret hurting her and making her feel as if she had to choose between you and me."

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" Logan said as he stood toe to toe with Devin. "If you cared about Camille or our relationship, you wouldn't have fucked her! Why? Why did you do it?! Why did you fuck up something so pure and so…?"

"What? Something that was unrealistic? That's what your relationship was until I opened Camille's mind. You thought your relationship was normal the way it was? You're fucking delusional. Don't act like a bitch because I expanded her mind."

"I thought you weren't going to gloat. What did she even see in you, anyway? You sit here in this ridiculous house acting like it's the most normal thing in the world for you and I to talk calmly. I want to fucking rip your head off. The only thing stopping me is Camille. I don't want to fuck up our second chance with each other."

"Aww…how sweet?" Devin mocked and Logan rolled his eyes. "See, this is what I'm talking about. You don't even ask Camille what she wants. How do you know she's going to be disappointed? She wants to rip my fucking head off as well. I'd actually allow her to do it."

"What? Are you actually getting off on this shit? And don't tell me about assuming what Camille wants. I've been with her longer than you."

"That's true, but you stopped listening to her a long time ago because you didn't want to see her so broken…she wasn't the Camille you knew."

"Fuck you…" Logan said as he backed away from him and walked towards the ottoman and poured himself a drink. He downed the liquid before turning back to Devin. "What makes you a fucking authority on relationships? You're a fucking tyrant and you did nothing but make Camille's life hell! She hated working for you! And don't even talk about her being broken! She may have been a little broken, but you pushed her over the edge!"

"You're right…" Devin said as he sat down on the white couch and gestured for Logan to sit in a black chair sitting across from it. Logan glared at him before he decided to sit down. Everything about this place enraged him more. He knew Camille had sex with him here. He just didn't know where and in which room. He didn't know if he even wanted to know.

"If you think you're going to try to beg for my forgiveness, you're fucking wrong. I will never forgive you. You should be dead by now, but I'm showing restraint."

"I don't beg. There are some things I do and begging isn't one of them. I don't give a damn about your forgiveness, Logan. Even if I was begging for forgiveness, it would be Camille's. I invited you here to explain to you how I work. Yes, I fuck my assistants. Yes, I do it more than once. Yes, it's consensual. Yes, Camille was one them. However, Camille was special to me."

"Spare me the details, will you? You're getting off on saying this out loud to my face, aren't you? You sick, twisted son of a bitch!"

"Relax, I'm not getting off on this. I'm just being brutally honest…and, maybe, I do have a bit of a smug satisfaction that I'm saying this to your face."

"Why did you want to meet me here? Why couldn't we just talk on the phone? Do you realize seeing your smug face is just pushing me over the edge and provoking me?"

"I know. Look, I'm going to level with you here. I was in your shoes not too long ago. I was cheated on by my fiancé. It hurt like hell. I'm still not really over it. I know what you're thinking. I deserved it because of what I did to your relationship with Camille. Fine, I'm the bad guy. I don't pretend I'm someone I'm not. I fucked Camille because I knew I could. I started this BDSM relationship with her because I knew I could. What I didn't plan was to fall for her. I don't love her. I just know she evokes emotions in me that I thought were dead. I care deeply about her and when she's hurt, it affects me."

"It affects me!" Logan yelled as he bolted up from the chair. "I'm in the relationship with her, not you! You just fucked her for your own selfish reasons! God, why am I even talking to you?!" he screamed as he ran his hands though his hair.

"Why do you think you're here talking to me? I'll tell you why _I_ think you're here. You want to ask me all the things you're afraid to ask Camille. You want to know if she really loves me and not you. No, she doesn't. And that bothers me a little. I know I could never love her the way she would want me to love her. The way you love her. There you have it…a rarely seen vulnerable moment." Devin said as he drained his glass of cognac.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I know she doesn't love you, but that didn't stop her from lusting after you. You didn't have to start your affair. You could've just rejected her the first time when you read that script with her. You didn't have to…control Camille!"

"Oh, I forgot that's your job…" Devin said and Logan squeezed the edge of the chair so hard, his knuckles were bone white. "Admit it, Logan. You get off on controlling her the same way I did. You and I are a lot alike. And as cliché and cheesy as saying that sounds, it's true. You're no different than me when you ignored Camille's real feelings about her not getting an acting job."

"I am nothing like you. I don't boss her around and I never ordered her around and I never punished her or spanked her. You know what…I'm done with this. Why don't we skip to the part where this conversation saves my relationship?"

"We're already at that point. You're just too dumb to realize it. She fucking loves you, Logan. She wants to be with you. My ex fiancé didn't love me anymore. For fucks sake, you two weren't even together when this started between us. Hell, you were broken up when I actually fucked her. You think you have the right to be angry when someone came in when you two weren't together? You don't. In fact, you're being a selfish asshole."

"Coming from the biggest selfish asshole?! Just because we were broken up, didn't give you the right to fuck her! Just because you could, didn't mean you had to! Tell me, Devin. Would you think the same way if the guy who fucked your fiancé thought he had the right to fuck her because he could? You're full of shit…"

"I hate that bastard, but this isn't the same thing. He was my friend…or he was supposed to be my friend. I'm practically a stranger to you. You hated me ever since Camille started working for me because I'm a bossy asshole. You and I didn't even meet until recently. It's not the same."

"The fact that I barely knew you doesn't make it hurt less. In fact, it hurts more! She actually trusted you, a tyrannical boss, more than me. How do you think that makes me feel? How am I supposed to stare at her everyday and not think about her being with you? How am I supposed to trust that it's not going to happen again…especially when she's your client?"

"You just fucking trust her! Despite what you think of me and the asshole I know I am, I don't fuck my clients. I am professional."

"But Camille is special to you. What's going to stop you from breaking that rule when you have feelings for you unlike any other client you've had before? Huh? What happens when you just don't even give a fuck about that?"

"You trust Camille enough to know that she would never cheat on you if I try to pursue her again." Devin said as he leaned forward and stared into Logan's eyes. "Just know this…if you don't listen to me and do this, you two are done. I'll be there for her to pick up the pieces."

"Go to hell…" Logan said as he stood up and watched Devin stand up. Devin walked closer and stood in front of him. It was something in Devin's blue eyes that caused Logan to snap and he punched him in the face. "Ow, fuck!" he said as he nursed his sore hand and he saw Devin kneeling on the floor holding his hurt cheek.

"Feel better?" Devin asked in a bitter tone. He would mock Logan and said he hit like a bitch, but he was surprisingly strong for a nerdy guy and landed a good punch.

"A little, yeah…" Logan said as he began walking towards the glass doors. He turned back to see Devin standing up holding his jaw.

"Goodnight, Logan and uh…let's keep this conversation between us." Devin said as Logan opened the doors and left. Logan stared at his hand and noticed his knuckles were a little red, but he didn't regret punching Devin. Even if his hand hurt like hell, it was worth it. Logan got in his car and decided to call Camille. He knew about her girls night with Jo, but he still wanted to call her.

"Camille, don't say anything. Just listen. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I approve of you being Devin's client. I know I should've have let that dream dictate our relationship, but you being with Devin…well, those wounds are still fresh. I'm not perfect and I'm not asking you to be perfect. You just are perfect to me."

"Logan…" Camille said as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I can do to make you believe me. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Devin's. Don't worry…he's alive. It's a long story. Just…where are you?" Logan asked as he pulled out of Devin's driveway.

"I'm at a club…well, outside of it. We're just about to leave in a bit. Jo has a last minute scheduled shoot on the set tomorrow."

"Good. Meet me at the apartment and we'll talk, okay?" Logan said as he stopped at a red light and stared at his hand again. He didn't know he could hit that hard.

"Okay…I'll see you there. Logan…I love you." Camille said and Logan can hear Jo in the background saying she was ready to leave. "We're leaving, now. I love you."

"I love you, too, Camille…" Logan said as he hung up and drove to his apartment.


	29. Chapter 29

When Camille arrived at the apartment, Logan saw she was wearing a short dark pink dress with black details and a black leather jacket. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it as she stared at him as if she had a question in her eyes.

"Why were you at Devin's? What happened?" she asked and Logan sighed as he leaned back into the couch and stared at her.

"He called me while you were at lunch. He said he wanted me to meet him at his place so we could talk. He said talking to him would save our relationship. We talked…and when I left, I punched him in the face, once, but I wish I did it a second time. And when I was sitting in his lavish house, all I could think about was you…fucking him in that house…" Logan said as he stood up and walked towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Logan pinned her between the door and his body and she moaned when he began kissing and biting at her neck. "Tell me…where did you fuck him in that house?" he asked and Camille stared at him as if he was crazy. "How did he fuck you? How many times did you come?" Logan murmured into her neck before biting down.

"Logan…" she mewled as he gathered both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. His free hand was moving up her dress. Everything in Logan knew this felt right. Instead of punishing Camille for her mistakes in their relationship, he knew punishing her during sex was the only way their relationship could survive. She wanted to be punished and he wanted to control her. They would both benefit from this. At least, that was the crazy logic he had convinced himself to believe. "don't make me say it…" she whined as he brushed his fingers against her panties.

"Tell me!" Logan demanded as he pressed his fingers harder against her pussy. Her panties were soaked and she was quivering. He released her wrists and held her face in his hand as he forced her to stare into his eyes. "Tell me…" he said as he slid his fingers past the band of her panties.

"He fucked hard. Hard and fast and…rough…" she said as she felt as if she was going to explode. She could feel Logan's hard cock against her hip and she knew hearing this angered him as well as turned him on. Suddenly, she felt him plunge two fingers inside her and she moaned out. He stared at her as if he wanted her to continue talking before he began pumping his fingers in and out of her. "He'd spank me…eat me out…fuck me hard. He pushed me past my limits and he wouldn't apologize. He wasn't afraid to break me. He wasn't afraid to punish me…"

"I'm not afraid to punish you…not anymore…" Logan said pulled his fingers out of her and she let out a gasp as he put his fingers to his lips and sucked them. "On your knees…" he said and Camille obeyed. He stared down at her with lust burning in his eyes as he held her by her hair with one hand and undid his jeans with the other. He pushed his jeans down to his knees and tugged his underwear lower. Camille licked and bit her lips as she stared at his hard cock. "Do it…suck my cock…" he said as she gripped him at the base and teased her tongue around the tip before taking it into her mouth. Logan let out a satisfied groan as Camille's mouth worked up and down his cock. He stared down at Camille and bit his lip. "Don't stop…" he moaned out. Seeing her head bob up and down was a turn on. He felt himself so close to an orgasm and he knew he didn't have long until he exploded. He felt her timing her hand to stroke him at the same pace as her mouth. "Fuck!" he screamed as he came and she swallowed his semen. He stared down at her and shivered at the obedient look in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Is there anything else I can do, Logan?" Camille asked as she pulled off her jacket as she got up from her kneeling position and threw the jacket across the room. "I'll do anything to make it up to you…" she said as she pulled her dress over her head. She was standing there in only her heels and her panties. She, once again, got on her knees in front of him.

"Camille…" Logan said as he stared down at her and he knew he had to continue this, but something about Camille…his Camille…getting on her knees in submission disturbed him. Was he supposed to enjoy seeing that image as much as he was? Why did seeing Camille this way make him hard, make him want to fuck her, make him desire her more?

"Yes, Logan?" Camille asked as she tugged his underwear and jeans down his legs until they pooled at his feet. She stared up at him with her obedient eyes and Logan caressed her face as he stared down at her. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip as he smirked.

"Crawl to my bedroom and wait on your knees beside the bed…" Logan said as his smirk widened and Camille smiled before placing her hands on the floor before she began to crawl. Logan saw how her body moved as she crawled and he knew she was moved deliberately sexy. She was no longer visible when she reached his bedroom and he waited a moment before following her. "I want you to take your hair down." he said as he sat down on the bed and watched her sit up on her knees and release her hair from the messy updo.

"How's this?" Camille asked as she raked her fingers through her hair and allowed it to cascade over her breasts.

"Good…" Logan said as he got up from the bed and knelt down behind her. He moved his hand over her back and chuckled when she shivered. "Grip the bed…" he commanded and Camille did as she was told. Logan grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. He positioned himself at her wet entrance and thrust himself inside without warning.

"Fuck!" Camille moaned as Logan began to fuck her hard. She knew he was doing everything he could to make her forget about Devin, and in this moment, she was forgetting. "Logan…" she whined as he threaded his fingers through her hair and tugged backwards.

"That's right…moan my name. Say it again…" Logan said in a voice he was sure he'd never used before. "Say who you belong to…"

"I belong to you, Logan. I'm yours…" she moaned before Logan tugged her head backwards again and kissed her neck. "I'm yours…"

"You're mine…" Logan whispered in her ear as he untangled his fingers from her hair and slid his hand down her body. He began massaging her clit in time with his fucking and she moaned even louder. "Come for me, Camille. Come hard…"

"I…fuck, fuck, fuck!" Camille screamed as she came as Logan continued thrusting in and out of her enjoying as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck!" Logan roared out as he came biting down on her shoulder as he nestled his head between her shoulder and neck. He held her against him as his hip bucked against his.

They didn't move for a couple of minutes until Camille shifted a little and Logan let her go. They collapsed onto the floor and still struggled to control their breathing. Camille didn't know what Logan was thinking and she was afraid to know. Was he still angry with her? Did he do this to prove he could dominate her better than Devin had? Whatever it was, she wasn't sure she was completely comfortable with it.

"Logan…" Camille said as she sat up and leaned against the bed. "what just happened? I mean…it felt good, but we have never had sex like that…ever…"

"I…I thought it would be easier if I could just give you what you want…for me to control you. But, I only want to do this during sex. In our relationship, we're equal."

"That didn't feel like we were equal. That felt like you were taking your frustrations out on me. What did Devin say to you to make you so…intense?"

"No matter how hard I try to fight it. I'm angry." Logan said as he stared at her. "He's right. I'm like him. I enjoyed punishing you. Even tonight…just now…I enjoyed it."

"Enjoying it doesn't mean you have to treat me like property. Sure, I said I was yours, but I meant it in a way that…I'll always be your girlfriend and I'll always love you kind of way. Don't try to be like Devin. He's a damaged man."

"I know he's damaged. He told me about his ex-fiancé and how she cheated on him. I'm sorry for how this happened tonight. I'm still learning how to do this. I'm still learning how to make this work in our relationship."

"It will work, but only if you feel comfortable doing it. If you don't I understand…" Camille said as she caressed his face and kissed his forehead.

"I feel comfortable. That's the part that scares me. I shouldn't want to punish you. I shouldn't take pleasure in your pain or…"

"It doesn't make you a bad person to want to be dominant, Logan. I just don't want you to be…I don't want you to take your frustrations out of me when you do it. You were angry, I know you were. I didn't want to tell you all the details because I knew you'd be too angry. I mean…I don't want to hear the details of when you fucked that dominatrix."

"I made a bad judgment call…I'm sorry. I just thought I needed to hear all those things in order for me to be more comfortable doing this. Hearing you say all that was like…it was like I was giving permission to myself to be angry and dominant. I'm sorry, Camille. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay…we'll work this out." Camille said as she laid down and Logan laid down beside her and cuddled next to her.

"You do realize we can lie in the bed, don't you?" Logan teased and Camille looked at him with a playful grin.

"Yeah…but, I'm a little lazy right now. How's my neck?" Camille asked as she moved the hair away from her neck to reveal the spot in which Logan bit down.

"I left a mark…I'm sorry." Logan said as he, gently, kissed the hickey with teeth marks around it. "I didn't realize I was biting and sucking that hard."

"I noticed…" Camille said with a playful smirk as she held Logan tighter. "Logan…if you want me to find another agent, I will."

"No. You can keep Devin as an agent. Just make sure he stays professional. I trust you. I trust you completely. It's him I don't trust. He said you were special to him. He knows you don't love him and he said that bothers him a bit. You care about him, don't you?"

"I wish I didn't, but it doesn't even compare to how much I care about you. Really, I just think I pity him in a way. He's cold and distant and bossy, but underneath…he's a broken man. But, I know I can't let this broken man come between us. I'll be his friend if he wants one, but he can never replace you. I need someone who's not broken, and you're not broken."

"You're not broken, either. At least, not anymore. I'll be there for you if you're ever close to being broken. I'll listen to you. I'll try to understand what you're going through to the best of my abilities. And if you break…I'll piece you back together again…" Logan said as he stared into her eyes and Camille began to cry.

"Logan…" Camille said as she smiled before she gave him the sweetest kiss. "The same goes for you. I'll be there if you ever break and I'll piece you back together. I'll be there for you and I'll never leave you or hurt you again. I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too, Camille…" Logan said as he kissed her and held her tight. When he pulled away from the kiss, he caressed her face. "So…are we ready to leave the floor and hop in the bed?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah…" Camille said as she slowly got off the floor and laid back down in the bed. Camille cuddled closer to Logan and held him tight. "Goodnight." she said as she kissed him.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's note: This is, unfortunately, the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

This was Camille's last day as Devin Chase's assistant and she felt strange. She would still have to deal with his bossy and tyrannical ways, but this time he would be her agent. She knew she wouldn't have to come into the office everyday and she knew she would not miss doing that.

"Good morning…" Janette greeted her and Camille was shocked to see her. She couldn't believe Devin hired her so fast. "Okay, I know what you're thinking and…well, he called me last night and told me I had the job. Can you believe it?" she asked as she walked up to Camille and hugged her. "I know I don't know you at all, but I just wanted to hug you. I swear, I'm gonna have to buy you a drink or something to celebrate."

"You don't have to do that. I'm just glad he hired you. Do you need any help before I leave?" Camille asked as she sat at her desk. Janette was seated at the second desk in the waiting lounge and Camille had a thought. "Actually…I want you to take this desk. Since you're going to be working here and I'll be cleaning out my things from here…take this one"

"For real? You don't have to tell me twice…" Janette said as she began moving her things to the desk and helping Camille pack her things in a small white box. "So, I have a question for you. What's he like when I get past the new assistant phase? Is he really a hard-ass I've heard he was?"

"Yes. I'm not going to even deceive you about that. He can be a bit of dick sometimes, but he's generally an efficient boss.

"Well, I hope he can take as much as he dishes out, because I don't play that shit." Janette said as she draped her jacket on the back of the chair. "So, I'm still going to see you, right?"

"Yeah…I'm going to set up my first meeting with him next week. It's going to be so weird. I'm so used to him being my boss."

"Well, I hope to see you around and good luck with your career. I hope you know when I see you on the big screen, I'm gonna tell all my friends, she used to have my job. I saw her when she was just starting out. I'm just playing, but I am serious about you calling me if you need a stylist."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm so calling you. You got amazing taste…" Camille said as she stared at Janette's stark white peplum dress and bright blue heels with gold jewelry.

"Thank you, girl…" Janette said before she checked the schedule for today and began typing an email for Devin. Camille was relieved that Janette had more office experience than she had. Perhaps Devin wouldn't be such a jerk to her.

"Camille…" Devin called from within his office and she, slowly, walked to his door. He waved for her to come inside and she closed the door behind her. "Well, this is your last day as my assistant…it's a shame we never got to fuck on my desk…"

"Devin…" Camille said with a paranoid tone. She didn't want Janette to hear that she fucked Devin. "I'm with Logan and we're happy. So stop trying to…"

"I'm not trying to fuck you, now. I'm just saying I'm disappointed I didn't get to fuck you on my desk. I'm happy you're with Logan. He throws a good punch…"

"Yeah, he told me about that. You shouldn't have provoked him. He's not really a violent guy, but you pushed him and you know it."

"I know I did. I had to make him see how much you're worth fighting over. So, I took a punch in the face. I'm lucky he didn't break anything. Anyway, I have some papers for you to fill out and if you want you can delay signing any contract with me if you want to have a lawyer look over them…" he said and Camille just stared at him. "What, now?"

"Nothing…I'm just not used to you being so professional. So…nice. You're really serious about the whole not fucking your clients thing, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. When will you and you boyfriend get it through your thick skulls? Now, as I was saying, if you want to have a lawyer look over the papers, we can arrange a date and time for you to sign the contract."

"I'll sign now. I've had to type out some of these, remember?" Camille said as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I know, but it's just a formality. A word of advice…take any document you're being told you have to sign to a lawyer."

"Well, I'll have to find a lawyer, then." Camille said as she took the folder in which the papers were held and placed it on the chair beside her. "I did want to say one thing. It's about Janette. Be nice to her, please. And don't try to fuck her."

"I can't guarantee I won't try to fuck her, but I'll be nice." he said as Camille glared at him. "Come on…look at her. She fucking hot and she's smart and hard-working. She a lot more competent than you ever were, that's for damn sure…" Devin said and Camille rolled her eyes. "So, how are you and Logan working things out?"

"We're not perfect, but…we're getting there. Devin…If I didn't have the affair with you, we could've just…stayed happy. It was like we were sitting in a stagnate pond and you were the pebble being tossed in creating ripples. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but…it happened and I can't forget it. I'm not thanking you, but I'm not ignoring it, either."

"Why in the hell would you even think of thanking me? I fucking ruined your relationship by dragging you into my personal kink I've developed. Don't fucking thank me. What we did wasn't a good thing. It made me no better than Alexis…"

"You're wrong…and she was wrong for what she did to you. You're an asshole, a dominant tyrant, and an arrogant son of a bitch, but…you didn't deserve that. I just hope one day, you find someone who will complete you the way Logan completes me."

"Oh, please, don't turn into a cheesy romantic comedy on me. I'm sure the myth of romance is true and I'm sure I'll find someone eventually. But, I'm not looking…at least for now. Anyway, you should get the hell out of here. I have my first meeting in ten minutes. Let's set up a meeting later today, okay?" he asked and she nodded before she left his office.

Camille spent the rest of the day working and helping Janette familiarize herself with the office. Janette was well-versed in clerical office work and she even showed Camille a few things she didn't know. She was glad Devin would be left in capable hands, plus she figured Janette was not the type to take Devin's verbal abuse as much as she had.

Once she scheduled a meeting time with Devin, she said goodbye to Janette and walked out of the building for the last time as Devin Chase's assistant. She drove to the apartment. Logan's apartment but they decided to sort of move in together until they found a bigger one. She opened the door and found Logan standing there with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Congrats on your last day, Camille…" he said as he kissed her cheek. "I hope he wasn't too bad. He wasn't a total asshole, was he?"

"No…he was actually kind of nice. As nice as he could be. Logan…I know you don't trust him, but…I think he's serious about being professional. You don't have to worry about him." Camille said as she followed Logan to the couch and sat down as he opened the bottle of wine and poured the two glasses. "I think he's going to like Janette. She's really smart and she's had more office experience than me. I don't think he's going to yell at her. And something tells me that if he does, she's going to yell right back."

"Well, good. Someone needs to knock him down a peg or two. Camille…about last night…" Logan said and Camille just put her finger to his lips.

"Let's not bring it up right now. You made a mistake by getting angry…I made a mistake by telling you all the things that would make you angry. Let's just forget it and have a nice time right now. So, what did you do today?"

"Well, me and the guys were working on some new music and…well…I found this place I thought you'd be interested in. It's not far from here and well…it's a house not an apartment. I know you can't afford to move into it, now, but I was thinking I could pay most of the bills when we first move there and when your career picks up, and I know it will, we can be equal. I'll float you as long as you want me to. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. I believe in you and I know your career will launch again…" he said before Camille placed her finger, once again, on his lips.

"I believe you, and I'm not offended. We have to be practical. There's nothing wrong with that. Can I see this place?"

"Sure…" Logan said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up the site and pictures of the house. It was an average size home with two bedrooms, one bath, and a garage. It was the perfect starter home for them. "Also…I was wondering if…" Logan said as he grabbed her hand. "I wanted to ask you to officially move in with me. I know we're still working on things and you never know what could happen, but…I wanted to officially ask you to move in with me."

"Yes. Of course I'll move in with you. I love you, Logan…" Camille said as she gave him the softest and sweetest kiss they've shared in a long time.

"I love you, too, Camille…" Logan said as he took her hand and they stood up. He led her into his bedroom and stopped right at the threshold of his door. He turned around and kissed her. He loved kissing her…just kissing her.

"Make love to me…" Camille whispered as she pulled Logan's shirt over his head. "I don't want sex…I don't want to fuck…I want to make love. I want to feel how much you love me…I want you to feel how much I love you…" she said before Logan pulled away. He began to unbutton her blouse and ran his hands over her bra-clad breasts loving the look her a yellow and blue print bra. He slid her shirt off her shoulders before pulling her closer to him. She began kissing his neck as he slid his hands to the zipper on the back of her skirt. Once the zipper was undone, he slid the skirt down her legs until they pooled at her feet. "Logan…" she moaned as his finger glided up and down her back until he unhooked her bra and helped her shrug out of it.

"Come with me…" Logan said as he led her to the bed and laid her down, gently. He undid and slid his jeans off until he kicked them almost across the room. "You're so fucking beautiful…" he said as he began sliding her panties down her legs and off. "So beautiful…" he said as he walked over to his drawer and pulled out two ties. One black, and the other one a dark blue. He grabbed her right wrist and began tying it to the bedpost. Camille looked on in confusion as he tied the other wrist to the other bedpost before kissing her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Making love doesn't always have to be so vanilla…"

"Oh…" she moaned as he began massaging her pussy and fingers circling her clit. He kissed his way down her body and began licking her pussy paying special attention to the stimulated clit. She arched her back and moaned as he lapped at her pussy. "Logan…" she groaned as his tongue flicked and circled her clit. Her legs were shaking and she was so close. She nearly cried when he stopped and grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He, slowly, slid into her and began to fuck her in a steady rhythm. He began to increase his pace while staring lovingly into her eyes. They both came while staring deep into each other's eyes before sharing a loving and passionate kiss. Logan untied her wrists and kissed her again while pulling her against him and holding her tight. She knew, then, he had found his own way to be comfortable with her unusual, kinky desires and the was comfortable with his way as well.


End file.
